O Conde Sedutor
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Uma mulher apaixonada, perdida entre a suspeita e o desejo! Edward Cullen, conde de Masen, excitava a imaginação da jovem escritora Isabella Swan. Misterioso e fascinante, Edward era mais sedutor do que qualquer personagem criado por Isabella. Mas o conde representava um perigo: estava sendo acusado de assassinato!
1. Chapter 1

Uma mulher apaixonada, perdida entre a suspeita e o desejo!

Inglaterra, 1818

Edward Cullen, conde de Masen, excitava a imaginação da jovem escritora Isabella Swan. Misterioso e fascinante, Edward era mais sedutor do que qualquer personagem criado por Isabella. Mas o conde representava um perigo: estava sendo acusado de assassinato! Mesmo assim, quando ele a tomou nos braços, Isabella foi dominada por um sentimento que a fez esquecer sua fama de criminoso…


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! *-*... Estou postando um livro que me encantou... Cheio de sedução, amor, misterios, e muita confusão... Espero que gostem! Esse adaptação é do livro **" O conde Sedutor - Deborah Simmons"... **Então Bora ler... Boa leitura...Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

_Outono de 1818. _

_Cornualha, Inglaterra._

**_O vento sibilava e fazia as venezianas baterem. De repente, Millicent desmaiou. O fantasma levantou-se, uma visão horripilante, para inclinar-se sobre ela…_**

— Droga! — murmurou Isabella. Recolocando os óculos, franziu o cenho ao analisar o bloco de papel à sua frente. A heroína desmaiava com muita freqüência, e o fantasma assemelhava-se demais ao espectro de seu último livro, _O misterioso Afonso. _A segunda tentativa também ia por água abaixo.

Precisava de inspiração. Frustrada, Isabella suspirou e observou pela janela o que sempre lhe proporcionara o estímulo necessário: o castelo de Wolfinger, que aguçava seu espírito criativo. Localizava-se no topo do penhasco à beira-mar, e a névoa o encobria. A construção austera chocava-se com o céu sombrio. Suas torres eram a residência dos condes de Masen havia centenas de anos. Quais os segredos ali escondidos? Isabella sempre considerava o assunto. Quando criança, costumava imaginar histórias sobre morte e destruição, paixão e assassinato, devido à estrutura do castelo. Ouviam-se comentários sobre numerosos túneis subterrâneos que ali existiam, utilizados por malfeitores e contrabandistas. Para seu dissabor, ela jamais encontrara uma mísera pista.

Quando menina, Isabella e as crianças da aldeia se atreviam a atravessar os portões sombrios ou a deslizar pelo cemitério onde as pessoas que um dia haviam habitado o local estavam enterradas. Todavia, os outros sempre fugiam, gritando de medo, assim que se aproximavam, deixando-a sozinha com o vigia.

Desde então, suas tentativas de conseguir entrar haviam sido frustradas, pois o castelo ficava trancado e abandonado a maior parte do tempo. O condado havia passado para um parente distante que se interessava mais pelas libertinagens de Londres do que por um castelo antigo. A vida continuava, e o castelo de Wolfinger permanecera como um sentinela gótico, antigo e imponente. Uma rocha imóvel, um túmulo cheio de mistérios em seu interior, guardados a sete chaves… A espera de sangue novo.

Alguns moradores diziam que o local era habitado pelos espíritos dos marinheiros que tinham morrido de encontro às pedras sob o penhasco. Outros afirmavam que o castelo fora amaldiçoado pela maldade dos Masen, que haviam vivido ali. Para os covardes era macabro; para os mais modernos, uma monstruosidade.

Para Isabella era perfeito. Ela amava o castelo de Wolfinger com uma devoção tão violenta que ninguém, com certeza nenhuma pessoa de suas relações, poderia compreender. Para Isabella, o lúgubre edifício era sinônimo de romance, aventura, excitação, ou seja, tudo o que faltava em sua plácida existência.

— Bella!

O grito despertou-a da contemplação e, percebendo que mordiscava a ponta da caneta, virou-se de imediato para cumprimentar a irmã.

Rosalie entrou na sala, ofegante e com as faces rosadas. Colocando a mão sobre o peito, ela parou e fitou a irmã com seus belos olhos azuis arregalados. Acostumada às corriqueiras tendências teatrais da caçula, Isabella não viu motivos para se alarmar. Esperou, apenas, pela explicação da súbita exaltação. A resposta demorava a chegar.

— Oh, Bella! Bella ! Até que enfim eu consegui vê-lo! Por favor, acalme-se, coração meu!

Rosalie dramatizava tanto que Isabella achou, por um instante, que a irmã desmaiaria.

— Ele quem, Rosalie?

Dando um sorriso afetado para a irmã, Rosalie jogou-se em uma das poltronas surradas e suspirou.

— Bella! Simplesmente o ser humano mais maravilhoso de todo o mundo…

Sorrindo também, Isabella percebeu que seria bobagem perguntar sobre pequenos detalhes nesse momento crítico; então, esperou e escutou a irmã elogiar as virtudes de um cavalheiro desconhecido.

— Ele é charmoso, tão charmoso… — disse Rosalie, perdida em suas reflexões. — Que elegância! E que maneiras! E lógico que eu soube de imediato se tratar de um nobre. Sua educação está muito além da de qualquer pessoa da redondeza. Deve ter um negócio bastante rentável. Não que tal consideração tivesse alguma influência sobre mim. Se não fosse por suas qualidades esplêndidas…

— É claro — concordou Isabella, tentando controlar o riso. — E quem é esse modelo de perfeição, ou você não conseguiu descobrir o nome do mancebo?

— Cullen. O ilustre EmmettCullen, que chegou faz pouco de Londres. — Rosalie suspirou mais uma vez.

— Cullen... — resmungou Isabella. — Cullen? — olhou para a irmã, num sobressalto. — Não venha me dizer que ele é um dos herdeiros do castelo de Wolfinger!

A excitação dela quase se equiparava à de Rosalie.

A caçula curvou os lábios num belo sorriso.

— O próprio — admitiu, relutante. — Ele ficará lá, o que não significa que se sinta à vontade. Sua verdadeira residência fica em Londres.

— Rosalie! Ele está no castelo? Diga-me que é mentira! — Isabella inclinou-se para a frente na cadeira. Seus óculos escorregaram-lhe pelo delicado nariz, tamanho seu entusiasmo. — Que maravilha! Eu estava pensando de novo em como poderia entrar lá. Se o sr. Cullen…

Rosalie arrepiou-se toda.

— Ora, Bella! Eu não tenho a menor intenção de entrar naquela catacumba! Uma bela casa em Londres, não precisa nem ser muito grande, mas bem localizada isto sim seria magnífico. Como eu gostaria de conhecer aquela cidade, pelo menos uma vez…

Rosalie perdeu-se em suas fantasias, e Isabella concentrou-se em seu próprio objetivo.

— Emmett Cullen — resmungou ela. — Um cavalheiro ilustre? Ele deve ser o filho mais novo. — Isabella parou um pouco, temendo evidenciar suas esperanças em voz alta. — Rosalie, ele é… Ele é irmão de Masen?

— Sim, apesar de eu quase não ter. Acreditado. Ele não tem nada a ver com o conde, disso tenho certeza.

Isabella esforçou-se ao máximo para esconder a agitação que a tomava. Será que… Ajeitando os óculos, procurou pela atenção da irmã mais uma vez.

— Rosalie! Rosalie será que Masen está com ele no castelo de Wolfinger?

Ela tentava controlar-se, mas havia anos que imaginava como seria o conde. O misterioso homem era assunto de seu interesse particular. Conhecê-lo depois de todo esse tempo seria, com certeza, o auge de sua existência.

Rosalie meneou a cabeça, acabando com as esperanças da irmã.

— Não, o que eu acho ótimo, pois o sr. Cullen não me parece muito orgulhoso do irmão.

O abalo anormal que tomou conta de Isabella começou a se dissipar, e os fortes batimentos de seu coração diminuíram, trazendo-a de volta ao seu costumeiro autocontrole. Com uma sagacidade que eliminou seu turbilhão de emoções, endireitou-se e pôr de lado de vez seu desapontamento.

— Bem, então precisamos receber um convite de Cullen. Onde você o encontrou?

— Na aldeia, em todos os lugares! Eu tinha acabado de entrar no mercado para comprar um pouco de carne de carneiro para o jantar, e lá estava ele! — Os olhos de Rosalie se arregalaram de novo e se fecharam, e Isabella apressou-se para terminar as perguntas, antes que a irmã ameaçasse desmaiar de novo.

— Por quanto tempo ele pretende ficar? Devemos nos atrever a convidá-lo para uma visita?

— Oh, Isabella! Seria maravilhoso! — exclamou Rosalie, voltando de seu estado sonhador. Inclinou-se para a frente e pegou as mãos da irmã. — Ele disse que adoraria me fazer uma visita na primeira oportunidade!

— Bem… — respondeu Isabella, apertando as mãos de Rosalie.

Escutou, distraída, a irmã falar sobre o jovem Cullen, mas tinha o pensamento longe, estudando os detalhes práticos da novidade. O chalé precisava de uma bela limpeza. A cozinheira prepararia algo especial e… Oh, Deus! Teria de comprar um bom vinho, ou algo que o cavalheiro pudesse beber.

Colocando as mãos no colo, Isabella calculou o que necessitariam para receber o novo visitante, e depois… Ficou a imaginar uma maneira de ser convidada para conhecer o castelo de Wolfinger e explorar todos os seus mistérios.

Apesar de Isabella e Rosalie estarem aguardando ansiosas, o ilustre Emmett Cullen não apareceu no dia seguinte nem no outro, e as irmãs ficavam cada vez mais desanimadas. Elas tinham ajudado a criada, Sue, com a limpeza, até deixarem o chalé brilhando, e a srta. Collins, a cozinheira, fizera biscoitos especiais. Pelo visto, o visitante não sabia o que o esperava.

No terceiro dia, Rosalie estava magoada, e Isabella voltara a escrever. Tentava concentrar toda sua atenção nos personagens, todavia, os vivos e reais herdeiros do castelo de Wolfinger surgiam com freqüência em sua mente, interrompendo seu trabalho.

Essa não era a primeira vez que Isabella pensava em Masen. O conde fazia parte de seus pensamentos havia muito tempo. Em seu coração, ela o imaginava tão charmoso, sombrio, misterioso e envolvente como seu lar. Em sua cabeça, contudo, sabia tratar-se de um homem baixo e gordo, com a face rosada, ou velho e senil; ou seja, uma pessoa sem atrativos.

Entretanto, vendo Rosalie descrever o irmão com tantos elogios, ela refez sua opinião. Seria um homem bonito?

— Ele está aqui! — O murmúrio excitado de Rosalie quebrou toda a concentração.

Isabella estava tão entretida com os devaneios que, por um momento, imaginou Masen entrando pela porta de seu chalé. Porém, fora Emmett Cullen quem viera. Era sua grande chance, pensou ela, determinada. Queria conhecer a casa dos Cullen de qualquer maneira, e seria convidada.

Enviando Rosalie para receber o convidado na sala de visitas, ela correu para a cozinha e pediu para a sra. Collins preparar uma bela bandeja. A seguir, foi encontrá-los. Ficou boquiaberta.

Isabella sabia do bom gosto da irmã. Desorientou-se, porém, ao vê-lo. Emmett Cullen e Rosalie estavam sentados lado a lado e seus rostos brilhavam de animação. Os dois eram bastante parecidos. Apesar de os cabelos dela serem bem mais claros, Cullen no entanto, tinha fios escuros, num corte bastante moderno.

Os traços delicados e suaves comparavam-se aos de Rosalie. Sobrancelhas escuras enfeitavam os olhos também azuis, mais claros que os da irmã. Tinha um nariz atilado, lábios finos e o maxilar bem definido. Era um jovem bastante atraente e charmoso.

Isabella tentou esconder a decepção.

O ilustre Emmett Cullen não tinha a menor semelhança com um morador do castelo de Wolfinger, decidiu ela. Sua opinião consolidou-se ainda mais ao analisar seus trajes. Ele vestia um colete marrom sob um extravagante paletó listrado de vermelho e amarelo. O colarinho engomado era tão alto que, com certeza, teria dificuldades de virar para o lado.

O visitante era, decidiu Isabella, muito preocupado em se manter na moda. Por um instante, seu lado mais criativo imaginou se os cruéis Masen do passado, incluindo o conde Devil, um demoníaco ser humano que trancara a esposa na torre até ser assassinado por ela, estariam se agitando no túmulo por saberem que o castelo abrigava um dândi.

Percebendo estar sendo mal-educada, Isabella esforçou-se para falar, e os dois jovens ergueram os olhos azuis, cumprimentando-a com suas vozes doces. Emmett tinha maneiras muito elegantes. Isabella sentiu-se outra vez aborrecida ao descobrir que ele não se parecia em nada com o que fantasiara.

Por sorte, Mary entrou com a bandeja, e Isabella ocupou-se em servir chá para todos. Assim que terminou, voltou a pensar, percebendo que o ilustre Emmett Cullen demonstrava-se interessado por Rosalie.

Isabella não sentiu-se desrespeitada com essa exibição de parcialidade, pois a irmã sempre chamara a atenção de todos. A caçula era a beldade da família, o que lhe causava muito orgulho. Também sentia-se honrada por ela estar ganhando a admiração de alguém tão ilustre e charmoso.

Ao ver que o céu começava a escurecer, as intenções originais de Isabella voltaram-lhe à cabeça com força total. O jovem parecia amável, ela achou que seria bem simples receber um convite para visitá-los.

— Sr. Cullen — começou ela, interrompendo uma discussão sobre a paisagem local. — Quanto tempo ficará aqui?

O rosto angelical de Emmett perdeu um pouco do brilho.

— Eu… na verdade, não sei dizer, srta. Swan.

— Pelo menos até o final do verão, suponho eu — falou Rosalie.

— Pensarei com carinho no assunto, srta. Swan — disse ele, dirigindo um belo sorriso a Rosalie. — Para ser bem honesto, não pretendia ficar tanto tempo, mas também não esperava encontrar companhia tão agradável na Cornualha.

Ignorando o comentário sobre sua querida terra, Isabella decidiu continuar a agir.

— Nós temos lugares tão agradáveis por aqui, sr. Cullen. Sempre os recomendamos, em especial o castelo. Vivendo à sombra dessa bela construção por tantos anos, nossa curiosidade aumenta a cada dia. Você precisa nos contar como é.

O sr. Cullen parecia bastante incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

— Oh, Isabella! — ralhou a caçula. — Por que você se interessa tanto por aquele lugar horrendo? Eu não compreendo. Não sei como você suporta ficar lá, sr. Cullen. Deve ser assustador!

Emmett deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto Rosalie reprimia a irmã com um olhar desaprovador. Achava que Isabella estava sendo rude e grosseira.

— Que besteira, Rosalie! O castelo é fascinante — insistiu Isabella. — A história de seus ancestrais, os Masen, é cheia de intrigas.

A menção do título da família, o convidado empalideceu a olhos vistos.

— Temo não saber muito sobre o antigo local. Concordo com sua irmã, é uma construção odiosa. Frio e úmido, bem diferente de tudo a que estou acostumado. Os quartos que eu tinha em Londres eram bem mais confortáveis.

— Oh, Londres! — exclamou Rosalie, juntando as mãos, maravilhada. — Conte-nos sobre essa cidade tão maravilhosa.

Recobrando um pouco a compostura, Cullen sorriu e começou seu discurso encantador. Se fosse qualquer outro cavalheiro, Isabella se sentiria contente ao vê-lo entreter a irmã, mas ele era um Cullen, o que tornava a conversa mais interessante ainda.

— Mais chá? — ela perguntou, interrompendo-os de propósito. — Como está a criadagem do castelo? Imagino que seja difícil conseguir bons empregados para trabalhar lá. Há tantos rumores tolos sobre o lugar… E o povo é tão supersticioso!

Cullen procurou manter o controle.

— Temos uma governanta e um mordomo.

— Verdade? Que ótimo! — Isabella não conseguia esconder o interesse. — Seu irmão pretende vir para cá? Eu adoraria conhecê-lo.

— Não tenho certeza sobre os planos do conde — disse ele, colocando o pires na mesa. — Agora, se me derem licença, preciso ir. Foi uma tarde agradável, senhoritas. — Emmett Cullen levantou-se, e Rosalie fulminou a irmã com o olhar.

— Ainda é cedo, sr. Cullen — falou Isabella, tentando reverter a situação. Não obteve sucesso. O jovem estava irredutível.

Enquanto Rosalie acompanhava o visitante até a porta, Isabella tirou os óculos e tocou a ponta do nariz.

— Droga! — reclamou, recolocando-os. — Duas vezes droga!

Inclinando-se na cadeira, olhou pela janela e focalizou uma das torres do castelo de Wolfinger. A visita do jovem Cullen fora decepcionante. Por que ele se recusara a falar sobre o castelo?

Cruzando os braços, Isabella ficou a pensar no comportamento estranho do jovem. Quando mencionara Masen ou a casa de seus ancestrais, ele se mostrara bastante nervoso.

Atitude muito peculiar, concluiu. Os mistérios do castelo tinham o poder de descompor o ilustre Emmett Cullen, um dândi.

Por que o assunto o incomodara tanto? Existiria algo dentro do castelo que os Pernhust não queriam que os outros soubessem? No momento, sua imaginação de escritora tirava suas próprias conclusões.

— Oh, meu Deus! Será melhor do que eu esperava!

* * *

**Paro ou Continuo?**

_Essa Bella escritora é louca meninas... e podem crer no que digo... E o Edward é demais... E essa castelo esconde muito, muitos segredos... Querem descobrir quais são? Me acompanhem!_

_Eu adorei o livro e espero que vocês também gostem!_

_Então até Quinta amores... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_

_**Até Lá**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oiii Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! *-*... Nesse capitulo vamos ter uma velha intrometida e recalcada kkkk, e vamos conhecer nosso Conde Sedutor... Se preparem! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella estava mais determinada do que nunca para descobrir os segredos do castelo. A súbita chegada de Cullen fora estranha. Aliás, muito estranha, pois ele parecia detestar o local. O jovem descrevia Londres com entusiasmo, e agora encontrava-se numa das partes mais isoladas da Cornualha. A única diversão oferecida pela aldeia de pescadores era uma boa conversa, o que ele, pelo visto, não procurara. O que, então, o teria trazido de volta ao lar da família? Era um enigma digno da investigação de Isabella, que pretendia agarrar-se com unhas e dentes à missão.

Entre tentativas mal sucedidas em sua escrivaninha, Isabella meditava sobre o mistério e em como dar início à busca. Ainda refletia a respeito, dois dias depois, quando a sra. Jéssica Bates chegou de repente. Como Rosalie estava fora, a passeio, ela foi obrigada a lidar sozinha com a visita inconveniente.

Estava claro que a sra. Jéssica Bates, que se considerava uma das pessoas mais importantes da região, estava aborrecida por não ter recebido uma visita de Cullen. E também não se mostrava contente pelo fato de as irmãs Swan terem sido as favorecidas.

— Minha querida Isabella… — começou ela, depois de ter se servido de chá e de alguns biscoitos de aveia. — sinto não estar aqui hoje apenas para uma simples visita agradável de rotina.

— Verdade? — Isabella não se surpreendeu, pois nenhuma visita da sra. Bates a agradava.

— Sim. Soube de algumas notícias constrangedoras, mas tão constrangedoras que não consigo aprová-las.

— Verdade? — repetiu.

Como a sra. Bates sentia-se constrangida a todo o instante, Isabella não perdeu tempo preocupando-se com a matrona. Escutou, procurando manter-se atenta, ao passo que sua mente concentrava-se em seu trabalho.

— Pois então — respondeu a senhora, reclinando o corpo massudo na poltrona. — Chegou-me aos ouvidos que vocês receberam um cavalheiro aqui em seu chalé, sem dama de companhia.

Isabella relembrou-se dos últimos dias. Jacob Black estivera consertando a cerca, mas o pobre jovem não poderia ser considerado um cavalheiro. O vigário também fora à sua residência no começo da semana, no horário do jantar, mas não contava, pois era conhecido por aparecer sempre à hora das refeições.

O único visitante fora o jovem enamorado de Rosalie.

— A senhora se refere a Cullen? — indagou Isabella, perplexa.

— E claro que estou falando do ilustre Emmett Cullen, o irmão mais novo do conde de Masen! Com certeza você não recebeu nenhum outro cavalheiro recentemente.

— Bem… — começou Isabella, mas foi interrompida pelo olhar acusador da matrona.

— Estou chocada por vê-la admitindo com tanta facilidade!

— Bem, eu… — tentou de novo, mas suas palavras foram mais uma vez cortadas pela sra. Bates mais uma vez.

— Está na hora de alguém começar a tomar conta de vocês duas. Vivendo aqui sozinhas, sem nenhuma supervisão, estão à mercê de um escândalo.

Isabella escutava, tentando mostrar-se sobressaltada com a reprimenda. Ela e a irmã dividiam o chalé com a cozinheira desde a morte da avó. Mary, a criada, vinha durante o dia apenas. Nada, todavia, faria a sra. Bates mudar de idéia.

Deixou a mulher falar à vontade, enquanto pensava em seu livro, no ponto em que a heroína enfrentava o vilão. Esse personagem estava lhe causando muitos problemas por não agradá-la de todo.

— Então, me vi obrigada a protestar, minha querida. Você ainda não tem idade suficiente para cuidar de uma casa sem uma dama de companhia.

Isabella piscou por detrás dos óculos, despertando de seus devaneios. A sra. Bates não podia estar falando sério! Isabella já desistira havia muito do sonho de se casar. Ali, naquela região isolada da Cornualha, existiam poucos pretendentes.

Se tivesse sido esforçada, poderia ter conseguido um acordo com algum comerciante, um fazendeiro ou até um dos mais bem-sucedidos pescadores. Desde cedo fora obrigada a cuidar da avó, da irmã caçula e da contabilidade, o que a deixara sem tempo para desperdiçar com desejos frívolos. Após o enterro da avó, assumira o comando da casa. Precisaria tomar conta de Rosalie até que ela conseguisse se cuidar sozinha. Considerava-se, portanto, uma solteirona.

— Eu já tenho vinte e quatro anos, e estou de uma vez por todas fora de circulação.

A sra. Bates respondeu com uma de suas costumeiras interjeições de indignação:

— Bah! Você ainda é jovem o suficiente para atrair um belo rapaz e, apesar de ser sensata, não tem idade para colocar rédeas em uma garota como Rosalie.

— Que bobagem! Rosalie é de uma natureza vivaz, sem maldade alguma.

— Ela é uma mocinha inconstante, Isabella, e você sabe disso. Todos a amamos, mas já conhecemos o tipo. Rosalie precisa de um marido, e depressa, antes que caia em tentação. Não se dará por satisfeita aqui, no meio de livros e papéis, como você, e nem deve, querida. Sua irmã tem uma beleza ímpar; poderá conseguir um bom pretendente. Se pudesse ir para Londres… — A sra. Bates suspirou antes de prosseguir: — Vocês não têm algum parente na cidade que pudesse tornar-se responsável por ela?

— Não. Há apenas um primo em Londres. Ainda não temos condições de fazer uma viagem mais demorada.

— Bem, você deve levá-la mais para sair, talvez aos bailes de Mullion. Mas com uma dama de companhia! Você não tem nenhum parente além desse primo? — As palavras não escondiam seu desprazer.

— Não.

— Bem, talvez alguma de minhas conhecidas concorde em ficar com vocês. Há muitas mulheres que necessitam de um teto para viver. Perguntarei ao vigário.

Isabella, que escutara, apesar de ausente, todo o discurso da matrona, decidiu agir.

— Creio que não será necessário, sra. Bates.

A mulher olhou-a e balançou o dedo, advertindo-a.

— Vocês não podem continuar vivendo aqui com duas criadas. Os aldeões podem não ver com maus olhos, mas a alta sociedade as encararia com um certo ceticismo. Que impressão você acha ter dado ao cavalheiro que as visitou?

Isabella ponderou sobre o comportamento do jovem Cullen e não identificou nada de estranho, a não ser seu transtorno quando mencionara o castelo. O fato a intrigou.

— Duvido que o sr. Cullen tenha se incomodado com a nossa situação, sra. Bates. Ele foi um modelo de decência. Não atacou nenhuma de nós, nem nos ameaçou como se fôssemos duas messalinas exibindo nossos corpos.

A matrona enrubesceu e pareceu perder o fôlego. Quando conseguiu recuperar-se, mostrou-se ofendida.

— Isabella Swan! Não sou obrigada a suportar seu vocabulário grosseiro. Você pode achar divertido, mas eu não. Está certo. Deixarei que aja como bem entender, mas grave minhas palavras: é melhor ficar de olho em Rosalie. A menina precisa de alguém com pulso firme, e você não é a pessoa mais adequada para educá-la.

Ultrajada, a sra. Bates pegou a bolsa e partiu. Isabella não perdeu tempo indo atrás dela.

Estava muito contrariada. Se não tivesse a liberdade de convidar o jovem Cullen para visitá-las no chalé, como conseguiria receber um convite para conhecer o castelo de Wolfinger?

Com o passar dos dias e mais nenhum sinal do ilustre sr. Cullen, Isabella chegou ao limite de sua paciência. Sem nenhuma inspiração, apenas fitava o papel em branco. Por fim, olhou para o castelo encoberto pela névoa, colocou a caneta sobre a mesa e chamou a irmã.

Tinha quase terminado de vestir a capa quando Rosalie apareceu.

— O que foi?

— Não consigo mais esperar que o sr. Cullen apareça para nos visitar de novo — respondeu Isabella. — Quem sabe quanto tempo ele ficará na Cornualha? Pelo que nos disse, não pretendia se demorar, e eu não gostaria de vê-lo partir sem ter conhecido o castelo de Wolfinger. Este sempre foi meu grande sonho. Não, eu não esperarei por um acaso do destino — disse, determinada, sem perceber o olhar alarmado da irmã.

— Mas, Isabella! Você não pode estar querendo bater a porta do castelo! A sra. Bates teria um enfarte se soubesse! Tenho certeza de que o sr. Cullen também não apreciaria a idéia. Ele detesta aquele lugar sombrio e velho e não quer ninguém bisbilhotando. Está lá, pois foi forçado por… por…

— Por o quê? — perguntou Isabella, encarando a irmã com curiosidade.

— Pelas circunstâncias — respondeu Rosalie, antes de pegar sua capa.

— Que circunstâncias?

— Não sei de tudo, porque o sr. Cullen não depositou toda sua confiança em mim.

Observando-a, Isabella sentiu um desconforto anormal.

— E quando ele lhe contou tudo isso?

— Quando… veio nos visitar, é claro! Sua tonta! — Rosalie virou-se com um sorriso nos lábios. — Não aprovo sua idéia, Isabella, mas, se você quiser dar um passeio, ficarei contente em acompanhá-la. Tenho a impressão de que o tempo mudará e não quero que pegue uma chuva sozinha.

Isabella teve um pressentimento estranho.

Rosalie já saíra do chalé. Precisava correr para alcançá-la.

O ar estava úmido e frio, e o céu, cinzento. Não era o melhor dia para um passeio, mas as irmãs Swan tinham fibra e coragem de sobra. Rosalie falava sem parar, mas Isabella só pensava em uma coisa: alcançar o castelo. Não se importava de ultrapassar as fronteiras das boas maneiras, aparecendo sem ser convidada. O jovem Cullen não teria coragem de enxotá-las. Ele era um aristocrata, um vizinho, um cavalheiro educado, e ela não planejava se demorar. Queria dar apenas uma olhada no interior da construção.

Se Rosalie notou que, aos poucos, se aproximavam do castelo, não comentou nada. Todavia, não demorou muito para que instigasse a irmã a voltarem para casa.

— O tempo está piorando, como eu previra. Não tenho a menor intenção de me molhar!

Isabella olhou para cima e surpreendeu-se com a cor do céu. Quando se punha a pensar, esquecia-se de todo o resto. Parecia entrar em transe.

O vento se agravara, balançando suas capas e jogando seus cabelos nos olhos. Ainda que soubesse dos perigos de tais tempestades súbitas, a exaltação por estarem se aproximando das terras de Wolfinger falava mais alto. A imponente estrutura começava a se fazer presente, como uma força atraindo Isabella. Relutou a desistir de seu plano, agora que chegara até ali.

— Que besteira, Rosalie! Olhe, estamos bem perto do castelo. Talvez o sr. Cullen esteja em casa. Seria uma vergonha ir embora sem cumprimentá-lo. — Com movimentos sagazes, Isabella instigou a caçula, determinada a seguir pelo caminho mais curto.

Sem olhar para as redondezas sinistras, abriu o portão de ferro batido, entrada para o antigo cemitério que ficava nos fundos do castelo. Escutou Rosalie seguindo-a, resmungando sem parar.

— Isabella — começou, nervosa —, o sr. Cullen não estará por aqui. Ninguém sai de casa com um tempo tão horroroso. Eu quero ir embora!

— Ora, deixe disso!

— Isabella! Eu não sei por que você me trouxe até aqui — choramingou. — Detesto este lugar monstruoso! Ignorando as palavras da irmã, Isabella escalou a rocha que marcava o fim do cemitério e pisou na longa e sinuosa alameda que a levaria até o imponente castelo. O vento sibilava com mais intensidade agora. Assim que Rosalie a alcançou, puxou-a pelo braço.

— Venha, Isabella, vamos para casa antes que nos afoguemos ou sejamos engolidas pelo mar.

Seguindo o olhar da irmã, Isabella percebeu que não era o penhasco escorregadio que a assustava, e sim o castelo em si. Ao observar, admirada, a formidável edificação, viu que alguém corria em direção aos degraus de pedra que precediam a entrada curvada.

— Olá! — gritou Isabella, caminhando para a frente.

— Olá! Aqui!

O homem parou e fitou-a. Para seu contentamento, Percebeu que tratava-se do jovem Cullen. Cheia de esperanças, ela correu até lá, ignorando o desalento do rapaz.

— Cullen! Que bom nos encontrarmos! — Isabella falava mais alto do que o normal, temendo não ser ouvida.

— Nós saímos para um passeio e, por acaso, estávamos passando por perto. Resolvemos passar por aqui.

Se Cullen achou estranho o fato de duas jovens estarem perambulando por aí num dia tão ameaçador, foi muito bem educado para dizer. Também não mostrou-se contente por vê-las. Olhou como se estivesse dividido entre convidá-las para entrar ou largá-las lá mesmo, à mercê da tempestade.

Apesar de sua expressão ter se iluminado ao avistar Rosalie, que correu para juntar-se a eles, o jovem não parava de olhar ao redor. Parecia tomado por um estranho nervosismo, o que fez Isabella achá-lo um pouco mais parecido com um Cullen. Seu desconforto era evidente.

Quando Isabella se deu conta de que não seriam convidadas para entrar, pressentiu que teria de forçá-lo a agir de maneira diferente.

De repente, o céu tornou-se tão escuro que não se via um palmo adiante. Um súbito e breve clarão iluminou tudo à volta, realçando a carruagem que se aproximava.

Isabella foi tomada de imediato pelo aspecto lúgubre da cena. Parecia apocalíptico: os cavalos negros marchando na direção do castelo e a brilhante carruagem trazendo um passageiro misterioso.

Prendeu a respiração, tentando absorver a majestade da visão à medida que os animais se aproximavam. O vento os chicoteava, uivando como um espírito.

Isabella foi tomada por uma jovialidade jamais vivida antes. O sangue percorria-lhe as veias com rapidez. Em instante algum de sua existência experimentara momento igual, o que a fez sentir-se tonta.

Tinha conhecimento de que o sr. Cullen puxava Rosalie para perto dos degraus, mas ficou onde estava, hipnotizada pela chegada do veículo suntuoso. A carruagem parou um pouco e, numa agitação sem tamanho, Isabella identificou o brasão de Masen brilhando contra a parca luz.

A porta se abriu, e um homem desceu. Alto, esbelto e envolvido por uma capa negra, ele assemelhava-se a uma aparição fantástica. Rosalie chegou mais perto do jovem. O ilustre Emmett Cullen estava pálido. A estranha reação fez Isabella voltar o olhar para o homem que se aproximava.

O vento despenteava-lhe os cabelos bronzes, afastando-os do rosto fino. Seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso sarcástico.

— Bem, Emmett, você não dá as boas-vindas para o seu irmão? — perguntou ele, com sua voz profunda e perturbadora.

A resposta do jovem Cullen quase não pôde ser escutada, pois não passou de um murmúrio.

— Masen!

Surpresa, Isabella fitou sem reservas o conde misterioso que tanto fantasiara. Era alto, bem mais do que imaginara e bronzeado. Seus cabelos bronzes eram um pouco mais compridos do que a moda ditava.

Tinha a testa alta, um nariz aquilino e sobrancelhas fartas, que lhe davam um olhar diabólico, acentuado pela cicatriz que tinha abaixo de um dos olhos verdes. Sua boca bastante máscula curvou-se de novo ao observar o irmão. Isabella escutou Rosalie respirar fundo. Para alguns, a face de Masen poderia aparecer muito severa; para outros, ameaçadora.

Para Isabella, ele era o homem mais bonito que já vira em toda sua existência.

O conde de Masen não era apenas o guardião perito para o castelo: ultrapassava seus sonhos mais incríveis. Ele parecia ser a personificação das formas elementares ao seu redor. Tinha as feições misteriosas e sombrias como o castelo de Wolfinger.

O contentamento de Isabella pertencia a outro nível. Pela primeira vez na vida, achou que o tremor de suas pernas a denunciaria. Em vez de convidar-se para entrar no castelo, apenas fitava, junto com a irmã e o jovem Cullen, o homem à sua frente, enquanto a carruagem se afastava.

— Você não tem nada para me dizer, Emmett? — perguntou Masen, num tom que arrepiou Isabella. Como Cullen não respondesse, o conde riu abertamente. — Sei que tem. Quero conversar com você lá dentro. Agora. E a sós — adicionou, olhando para as moças com desinteresse.

Em vez de se ofender com a superioridade descortês, a admiração de Isabella pelo conde redobrou. Meu Deus! Ele era o herdeiro perfeito para o título, tão arrogante e sombrio quanto a linhagem amaldiçoada. Ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, enquanto Rosalie se aproximava cada vez mais de Emmett, como se o conde pudesse, de repente, atacá-la.

O jovem Cullen, por fim, decidiu agir e clareou a garganta.

— Edward, eu gostaria de apresentar-lhe duas de nossas vizinhas, as irmãs Swan. O chalé…

— Boa tarde, senhoritas — cumprimentou o conde, sem dirigir-lhes o olhar. — Agora, se nos desculparem, tenho assuntos para tratar com o meu irmão. Em particular.

Quaisquer protestos que o jovem pretendesse fazer foram interrompidos por um forte trovão. Rosalie saiu de perto de Cullen e agarrou-se a Isabella, tentando puxá-la para casa.

— Mas nós não podemos… — começou ela, despertando da admiração arrebatadora pelo conde.

Ignorando as súplicas das senhoritas, Masen subiu as escadas do castelo e chamou pelo irmão.

Lançando um último olhar de desculpas misturado com uma boa dose de ansiedade, o jovem Cullen seguiu o conde, deixando as irmãs ali. Os primeiros pingos de chuva começavam a cair.

Sabendo quando dar por encerrado um jogo, Isabella se apressou.

— Corra! — gritou, pegando a mão de Rosalie.

Elas não conseguiram escapar do dilúvio. Ao chegarem ao chalé, estavam ensopadas da cabeça aos pés.

— Que homem horrendo! — resmungou Rosalie pela milionésima vez, enquanto tirava as meias, colocando-as para secar na frente da lareira. — Que criatura mais grosseira e medonha! Compreendo muito bem por que o sr. Cullen não queria vê-lo. Ele é tão diabólico quanto… — Jamais tendo visto algo tão assustador quanto Masen em seus dezesseis anos de existência, Rosalie não tinha palavras para expressar seu temor. Por fim, decidiu que o castelo não era tão intimidante quanto seu proprietário.

Isabella escutava as queixas da irmã terminando sua toalete. Colocou um vestido quente, mas recusou a sopa que a cozinheira preparara. Estava ansiosa para sentar-se à escrivaninha e começar a redigir.

Apesar de não ter conseguido entrar no castelo, fora recompensada com uma nova inspiração: Masen em pessoa. Não o achava assustador ou horripilante, mas excitante e sedutor, como nenhum homem que conhecia. Depois de tê-lo encontrado, sabia muito bem como seu vilão seria e agiria, e não podia esperar para colocá-lo no papel.

Isabella sentou-se para adaptá-lo como o descendente do conde Devil.

* * *

_Meninas esse Edward promete, e como promete... Pensa em um homem sedutor!_

_Mas claro que ele tem seus defeitos, e como tem... Mas Bella não é burra não meninas... Esse homem vai ficar na dela! kkkk_

_Então meus amores lindooosss... Até Sabado... Bom Fim De Semana pra vocês! Fiquem com o papai do céu! Robsteijoooossss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-* Desculpe-me por não ter postado ontem, mais eu não estava me sentindo bem... Mais para compensar vou postar dois capitulos em um... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Você é a nova sensação do momento, não é? — perguntou Edward, em seu gélido tom de voz.

O conde nem perdeu tempo tirando o sobretudo. Apenas acenou para a governanta antes de ordenar, com seu olhar dominador, que Emmett o seguisse até a biblioteca. Desde que se lembrava, seu irmão se dirigia a ele de modo indiferente.

— Por favor, interrompa-me se eu errar ao incluir alguma de suas proezas em minha exposição — disse Edward, num tom tão sarcástico que levou o sangue de Emmett à fervura. — Vejamos… Você foi mandado para Oxford. Depois, em vez de voltar para casa em Yorkshire e me informar dos acontecimentos, resolveu ir para Londres e juntou-se a pessoas que eu só posso descrever como seres da pior casta. Passou semanas freqüentando prostíbulos, bebendo e jogando nos lugares mais abjetos, perdendo todo seu dinheiro. Fez dívidas de toda espécie e juramentos aos agiotas, agravando ainda mais seus problemas.

Edward parou para encarar Emmett com seu olhar esverdeado, o que o fez arrepiar-se todo.

— Estou sendo exato?

— Sim, senhor — murmurou Cullen, entre os dentes. Por que seu irmão parecia tão venenoso e tão controlado? Era muito injusto. Fora para Londres com a esperança de adquirir a sofisticação que o colocaria ao mesmo nível de Edward. Mas…

— E depois, em vez de me avisar dessas façanhas, pois, afinal, espera-se que eu pague por suas extravagâncias e dívidas de jogo, você foge para esconder-se aqui na Cornualha. — O olhar de Edward o atingiu como uma lança. — Como um covarde!

— Eu não sou covarde! — gritou Emmett. — Vim para cá a fim de decidir o que fazer! Pensei em ficar um ou dois dias antes de…

— Antes do quê, Emmett? Eu gostaria de saber como você planejava escapar dessa enrascada.

Emmett percebeu que seu arrogante irmão não era tão comedido quanto parecia. Um músculo no maxilar do conde saltou, evidenciando sua ira.

Cheio de remorsos devido aos erros que até faziam o conde perder o legendário controle, Emmett ergueu a cabeça.

— Eu… achei que talvez… Achei que talvez pudesse me alistar no exército.

— Sem um posto? Emmett desviou o olhar.

— Ou na marinha.

— Sem um patrocinador?

— Pensei que seria razoável recomeçar do zero, tentar descobrir meu próprio caminho…

— A custa de sua majestade? Você acha que tem capacidade, seu fedelho?! — perguntou, furioso. — E como pretende pagar as dívidas de sua antiga vida com o salário de um soldado? — A questão permaneceu no ar até que Edward falasse de novo. — Apesar de você nunca demonstrado interesse por tais assuntos, devo informá-lo agora de que não sou tão rico assim para saldar suas dívidas sem ter prejuízos. As forças armadas... — O desdém do conde era evidente — Suponho ter de agradecer àquela pequena criatura loira por seus atos.

Emmett levantou-se no mesmo instante.

— Espere um pouco, Edward...

— Você colocou um filho no ventre dela? Eu também precisarei dar dinheiro a ela ou...

Tal infâmia sobre sua doce e querida Rosalie foi à gota d'água. Todos os ressentimentos de toda uma vida vieram à tona, e Emmett foi possuído por uma fúria que jamais conhecera. Sua boa educação e o respeito pelo irmão mais velho desapareceram.

Apesar de Edward, e não Emmett, ter recebido aulas de boxe em salões para cavalheiros, o ataque de Cullen deixou o conde para trás, e o caçula acertou-lhe o lábio, tirando-lhe sangue. Os dois estavam engalfinhados na mesa quando a governanta entrou, gritando ao vê-los lutando como moleques.

— Cavalheiros! Milorde, por favor! — gritou ela, segurando a bandeja com força, temendo derrubá-la.

Emmett não duvidava que o conde acertasse a srta. Worth, e não esperou para conferir. Soltou o irmão, passou pela mulher, horrorizada, e saiu do castelo, deparando com uma tempestade insignificante comparada às emoções turbulentas.

Isabella estava tão entretida em seu trabalho que nem se deu conta da chegada da carruagem. Apenas a urgência na voz de Rosalie desviou sua atenção dos papéis, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

— Isabella! Isabella! Corra! É a sra. Bates! Parece furiosa!

Ela evidenciou seu aborrecimento com um suspiro nervoso. Seu livro ia tão bem que não queria perder tempo com a ladainha da sra. Bates. Seria tarde para dizer que tirava um cochilo?

Isabella lançou um olhar esperançoso para a irmã, que, conhecendo-a como a palma da mão, cruzou os braços e meneou a cabeça numa negativa.

— Não tenha dúvidas de que a sra. Bates soube de nossa ida até o castelo ontem e veio até aqui para nos dar uma bronca. Recuso-me a assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos, Isabella!

Suspirando por ter de abandonar a redação do livro, Isabella colocou a caneta de lado e levantou-se. Rosalie tinha razão. Seria injusto deixá-la escutar as reprimendas da matrona. Apesar de não temê-la, torceu para que a visita fosse rápida.

— Olhe só para você, cheia de tinta no rosto! — ralhou Rosalie, oferecendo-lhe um lenço. — Você sabe o que a sra. Bates acha sobre seus livros. É melhor lavar as mãos também.

— Ora! Se a sra. Bates deseja me ver, será assim mesmo, cheia de tinta no rosto — disse ela, dirigindo-se para a sala.

A matrona parecia bastante agitada, Isabella percebeu assim que a viu. Ela estava rubra como um tomate e respirava com dificuldade.

— Minhas queridas meninas! Minhas queridas meninas! — exclamou, revelando o grau de sua perturbação.

Isabella olhou-a com curiosidade, pois um simples passeio até o castelo não a teria deixado naquele estado.

— Temo trazer-lhes más notícias. É terrível que isso tenha acontecido aqui, em nosso pequenino canto do mundo! E tão horrível, queridas…

Isabella entendeu de imediato que a senhora estava mesmo preocupada. Era lógico que ocorrera um infortúnio, mas o tamanho da tragédia não minimizara o entusiasmo da sra. Bates por mexericos.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou Rosalie, inclinando-se para a frente.

— Oh! Minha querida Rosalie… Que infelicidade a minha ter de trazer-lhe novidades tão desagradáveis…

A sra. Bates limpou o canto do olho, num gesto teatral.

A paciência de Isabella começava a se esgotar. — Conta sra. Bates por favor, pare de assustar Rosalie!

— Conte-nos logo o que a importuna tanto! Por favor,... — A sra. Bates suspirou com pesar, vendo que seu drama de nada adiantaria.

— Bem, é sobre o jovem Cullen.

— O quê? — alarmou-se Rosalie.

— E então? — Isabella esperava pela explicação.

A sra. Bates, sem pressa de contar-lhes as novas, baixou os olhos, prolongando o silêncio.

— Ele se foi — disse ela, depois de um tempo. — Sim a noite passada. Eu soube por minha cozinheira, que é prima da srta. Worth, a governanta do castelo. Ela testemunhou tudo. O conde entrou em casa e, instantes depois, os dois começaram a brigar aos socos! Então Masen saiu com o irmão da casa. E só ele voltou.

As palavras atingiram Rosalie em cheio. Ela deu um grito de horror. Isabella correu para ampará-la.

— O que a senhora está dizendo? Que o jovem Cullen se perdeu na tempestade? Que ele fugiu?

— Estou dizendo que o sangue dos Masen ainda corre por aqui. Da mesma maneira como velho conde Devil foi assassinado pela esposa, coisas tenebrosas continuam a acontecer naquele lugar monstruoso.

A matrona encarava Isabella como se quisesse abatê-la também.

— Estou dizendo — continuou ela — que o conde de Masen matou o irmão no penhasco, na noite passada, e jogou o corpo no mar.

Rosalie desmaiou na poltrona.

— A senhora conseguiu! Espero que esteja contente com os resultados de sua maledicência! — disse Isabella, tentando reanimar a irmã.

— Ora! Eu não posso fazer nada se a garota não é forte o suficiente para suportar as notícias, como também não suportarei sua grosseria! Qualquer um sabe que você não teve a educação adequada, srta. Isabella Swan!

Ignorando-a, Isabella batia nas faces da irmã.

— Rosalie! Acorde, meu bem!

A jovem ergueu as pestanas loiras.

— Oh, Isabella, diga-me que não é verdade! O sr. Cullen...

— Tenho certeza de que não aconteceu nada disso _— _adimirou ela. — Suponho que o sr. Cullen tenha saído para esfriar a cabeça e voltará em breve. — E o que você sabe sobre o assunto, Isabella? A jovem controlou a irritação e encarou a sra. Bates, com calma. . .

— Eu tenho certeza de que o conde de Masen não étão estúpido a ponto de assassinar o próprio irmão na frente da governanta e depois jogá-lo penhasco abaixo.

— A perspicácia não tem nada a ver com isso, senhorita e sim o sangue ruim dos Masen. — Ela olhou para a desolada Rosalie. — Para sua informação, o jovem Cullen estava todo endividado, o que foi o motivo da discussão.

— Matar o rapaz de nada adiantaria. Não faz sentido — argumentou Isabella. — Eu não acredito.

— Não precisa fazer sentido. E… — A sra. Bates hesitou antes de continuar: — E obsessão! Pura e simplesmente!

Isabella assustou-se com as palavras, e Rosalie gemeu, o que levou a matrona a achar que talvez tivesse falado demais. Com dificuldade, ela ergueu o pesado corpo da poltrona.

— Já me demorei demais. Preciso ir andando. — Dirigiu-se até a porta que Mary já tinha aberto. Parou, contudo, na soleira, para tomar fôlego e colocar um ponto final no assunto. — Escute minhas palavras: Masen não se safará! Os dias do conde Devil fazem parte do passado. Quando o corpo do rapaz aparecer, ele pagará por seus crimes. E será merecido.

A matrona virou-se de costas e partiu, deixando Isabella a fitá-la, boquiaberta.

— Bem — disse ela, mais para si mesma —, a sra. Jéssica Bates deve estar apressada para espalhar a história pela paróquia. Não é todo dia que surge uma fofoca tão saborosa.

Sentido de Rosalie fê-la voltar-se para confortá-la. — Calma. Calma, querida — sussurrou, apesar de acreditar que sua frágil irmã reagia às novas com uma dose exagerada de pesar.

Parecia que o dia seria um completo desastre para Isabella. Primeiro, fora obrigada a escutar a ladainha da srta. Bates; depois, passara horas preciosas cuidando de Rosalie, que se abalara demais com o suposto assassinato do sr. Cullen. E agora Mary viera incomodá-la de novo.

Suspirando, colocou a caneta na mesa e virou-se, deixando o vilão nas folhas de papel almaço.

— O que foi, Mary?

A jovem tinha os olhos arregalados, o que fez Isabella lembrar-se de uma de suas heroínas. De fato, Mary parecia ter visto um fantasma e quase não conseguia falar, pois tremia sem parar.

— Aquele… aquele… Oh, srta. Isabella, ele está aqui. Na sala. E quer ver a srta. Rosalie — disse Mary, encolhida de medo como se o mal a estivesse perseguindo.

— Seja quem for, diga-lhe que Rosalie não está bem. Ela adormeceu e não pretendo incomodá-la — respondeu Isabella, que teria voltado ao trabalho, se não fosse o pânico das feições da moça.

— Eu creio que ele não aceitará um não como resposta, e eu… Venha, por favor… — choramingou Mary.

— Mas quem é esse visitante que tanto a atemoriza? — perguntou Isabella, intrigada.

— É… É ele, senhorita. — Olhando ao redor, ela aproximou-se da patroa. — É aquele que assassinou o irmão.

Por um momento, Isabella só conseguia fitá-la, de tão atordoada.

— Masen! Você quer dizer que o conde está aqui? Tem certeza? — Com a afirmação de Mary, ela uniu as mãos, deleitada. — Que maravilha! — exclamou, levantando-se da cadeira.

— Se a senhorita acha…

Em seguida, Mary correu para a cozinha, enquanto Isabella ajeitava o vestido. Não se demorou para ir ao encontro do homem de seus sonhos.

Ele estava de costas, olhando pela janela. Isabella aproveitou-se da oportunidade para estudá-lo. Notou de novo como era alto e elegante. Tinha ombros largos. Masen vestia uma simples capa preta, como os cabelos que lhe trilhavam o colarinho. Não se tratava de um dândi, constatou ela, com orgulho.

Sentindo-se observado, o conde virou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar tão gélido que Isabella quase deu um passo para trás. Seu coração disparou ao deparar com aquela face. Aquele, sim, era um homem por inteiro. Um homem de verdade.

— Onde ela está? — perguntou Masen, de súbito. Isabella, pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se sem ação.

— Quem? — murmurou.

A fúria do conde era evidente, e ela viu um músculo tremendo em seu maxilar. Sem razão, pensou Isabella, pois não dera o menor motivo para deixá-lo assim.

— Sua irmã — disse ele, empregando a palavra com desdém e descrença.

— Rosalie?

— Esse foi o nome que a governanta me deu — falou Masen, cheio de arrogância.

Isabella não conseguia esconder a excitação. Onde ele conseguira aquela cicatriz abaixo do olho?

Masen inundava o ambiente com uma presença muito marcante. Por um instante, ela imaginou-se como uma de suas heroínas, lutando contra a força arrebatadora de um misterioso vilão.

Relutante, Isabella forçou-se a deixar os devaneios de lado e voltar ao momento presente. Afinal, não era Millicent, e o homem à sua frente, apesar da reputação, não era o mal encarnado, mas sim um conde. Devia, portanto, cumprimentá-lo com o devido respeito.

— Sente-se, por favor — disse Isabella. — Rosalie está descansando, mas, se o senhor deseja vê-la, então eu a chamarei.

Para seu desapontamento, ele assentiu e deu-lhe um sorriso frio. Seus olhos, mais do que tudo, denunciavam o homem perigoso, escondendo incalculáveis experiências que Isabella nem se atreveria a tentar compreender.

Ele a enfeitiçava. Parecia que Masen tinha saído direto das páginas de seu livro.

O que ele pretenderia com Rosalie?

Por que ela o fitava assim? Edward também a encarava. Estava acostumado a um tipo de reação das pessoas, mas a de Isabella fora diferente. Por fim, como se fosse insuportável afastar-se do conde, ela virou-se e chamou a empregada. O visitante sentiu um certo alívio.

"Bem, pelo menos ela incomodará a jovem em seu descanso apenas por minha causa", pensou ele, com um sorriso malicioso. Agora chegaria a algum lugar, e a estranha moça começava a agir com bom senso.

Olhando ao redor, Edward teve de admitir que o pequeno e caprichoso chalé não se parecia em nada com qualquer casa bem decorada que já vira. As aparências da decência eram mantidas, pelo menos. Pensou na criatura que demonstrava comandar a casa. Decidiu que ela não parecia uma mulher vulgar.

Ela demonstrava dignidade e altivez, sem ser arrogante, e era possuidora de uma beleza única. Com certeza, ali estava uma mulher capaz de virar a cabeça do mais seguro dos homens.

Surpreso pelo rumo de seus pensamentos, Edward virou-se para a janela, de novo, de onde via o castelo de Wolfinger no meio da névoa. Esquecera-se da beleza diáfana do lugar. A última vez que o vira ainda era um menino. Criado na propriedade da família em Yorkshire, viajara pouco, até que seu tio, o conde anterior, se interessasse pelo sobrinho. Aro não queria saber do castelo, preferindo os bares e prostíbulos de Londres àquela costa solitária.

Edward enfureceu-se ao perceber que os pensamentos se afastavam do assunto em questão. Aparentemente, apesar de seus melhores esforços, o sangue ruim dos Masen continuava a correr. Emmett herdara a paixão da família por vinho, mulheres e jogos. E dívidas.

— Aqui está ela, milorde. Minha irmã Rosalie. Rosalie, você com certeza se lembra do conde de Masen.

"É claro", pensou Edward, virando-se para encarar a jovem. A luz do dia ela parecia ainda mais nova. Era bastante bonita, mas muito magra e cândida para seu gosto. Era evidente que fora envolvida pelos encantos de Emmett. Não havia dúvidas que o olhava com adoração com seus olhos azuis, e concordaria com qualquer absurdo que ele dissesse.

— Onde ele está?— perguntou Edward, sem preâmbulos.

Rosalie assustou-se e deu um passo para trás, procurando o apoio da irmã.

— Quem? — perguntou Isabella, lançando um olhar que ele foi forçado a admirar. É claro que ela era a mais agressiva das duas. Imaginou quanto tempo demoraria para falar em dinheiro.

Edward caminhou pela sala, parando bem perto de Rosalie, que agarrou-se à irmã.

— Meu irmão — disse ele, num tom tão ameaçador que fê-la tremer.

— Seu irmão? — Longe de se intimidar, Isabella aproximou-se do conde, tão depressa que a caçula quase caiu ao chão.

Recompondo-se, Rosalie escondeu-se atrás da irmã, aborrecendo-o ainda mais. Como Emmett conseguira enamorar-se de uma criatura tão medrosa?

Edward, sem querer, examinava Isabella. Ela possuía uma beleza diferente, de uma natureza mais altiva. Tinha os cabelos mais castanhos, com mechas avermelhadas. Os olhos, escondidos pelos ridículos óculos, não eram de um azul insípido, mas sim cor de chocolate, e brilhavam como seus cabelos. Olhando com atenção, achou ter visto um leve tom de verde…

— Por que Rosalie deveria saber algo sobre o seu irmão? — perguntou ela, seu interesse resplandecendo por detrás dos óculos.

Edward tinha a ligeira impressão de que seus olhos lhe revelariam a alma. Se pudesse removê-los… Sentiu um forte desejo de tirá-los.

Tudo da bela face era delicado e distinto como um raro vinho. Tinha as maçãs do rosto proeminentes, a pele alva e os lábios róseos, que hipnotizaram Edward. Forçou-se, porém, a desviar o olhar.

— Por quê? — perguntou ele.

Os olhos de Isabella eram tão destemidos e sinceros que, por um instante, Edward achou estar enganado a seu respeito. — Talvez por Emmett ter feito uso dos serviços dela.

— Serviços? — Ela fitou-o com tal espanto que Masen quase acreditou na sua inocência.

— Devo ser mais claro, srta. Isabella? — perguntou Edward, rodeando-a como um gato investindo sobre sua presa.

Com o canto dos olhos, viu Rosalie cair na cadeira, ao mesmo tempo que soltava um breve gemido. Isabella, por sua vez, virou-se com graça para ele, fitando-o.

Ela era mesmo destemida, confirmou Edward, pois passara anos cultivando seu estigma especial que impunha timidez. Servira-lhe para ajudá-lo na luta pelo título e posição e para suportar os lugares desagradáveis onde havia estado. De todas as suas recordações, não se lembrava de ter encontrado uma mulher que conseguisse suportar a força de sua hostilidade. Isabella, entretanto, em vez de encolher-se ou tremer de medo, encarava-o com calma, com a cabeça erguida.

Edward até teria acreditado em sua bravura, mas o rápido subir e descer de seu peito indicou-lhe que não era tão comedida assim. A valente srta. Isabella sentia certo temor, pensou ele, com ar de triunfo. Ele sorriu, o que apenas deixou-a mais confusa.

— Talvez o senhor deva ser mais exato, pois não estou conseguindo acompanhá-lo — disse ela por fim.

O conde encarou as duas com seriedade.

— Muito bem. Estou me referindo ao fato de Emmett ter pagado para brincar sob as saias de sua irmã.

Os olhares chocados o desconcertaram. Tinha certeza de que as duas irmãs eram atrizes da melhor qualidade, perdendo talento ali na Cornualha.

Assim que começou a sentir-se consternado, coisa que não sabia existir desde sua adolescência, o conde ouviu uma risada, nítida e alegre como uma harmoniosa tarde de verão. Então, soube de imediato de quem vinha. A namorada de Emmett não seria capaz de um som tão enérgico. Rosalie, com certeza, daria risinhos tolos. Isabella, por outro lado… Ela ria com vontade, enquanto a irmã, vermelha feito como um tomate, parecia a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso.

— Oh, meu Deus! — exclamou Isabella, cobrindo a boca com a mão de maneira tão sensual que o abalou no fundo da alma.

De repente, Masen sentiu como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma carruagem. A reação foi tão estranha à sua costumeira indiferença que o deixou incrédulo.

E Isabella era o motivo.

Uma mecha de cabelos caiu-lhe nos olhos, e os óculos escorregaram-lhe pelo nariz, aumentando a vontade de Edward de tirá-los por completo. Ele analisou-a recolocá-los no lugar com os dedos delgados. Seriam manchas de tinta em sua mão? Como se enganara a tal ponto de julgá-la uma prostituta?

— Oh, meu Deus! Eu sinto muito, mas não posso culpá-lo. A sra. Bates nos avisou para não morarmos sozinhas, mas, como eu já sou velha, achei que não teria problema.

Por um momento, Edward apenas fitou-a, digerindo a explicação absurda. Seu olhar percorria-lhe as feições perfeitas, os ombros aprumados, os seios bem torneados, a cintura de pilão, que levava a quadris arredondados. Sendo tão alta, suas pernas deveriam ser longas, perfeitas para entrelaçar um homem… De súbito, ele voltou à atenção para o rosto da jovem.

— A senhorita não é velha, em absoluto — replicou o conde.

O riso de Isabella desapareceu, e Edward viu-a recompor-se de maneira cautelosa, porém interessante, tão interessante que ele se admirou. Com uma intensidade surpreendente, seu corpo respondeu, o que o fez virar-se para a janela a fim de esconder os efeitos. Apoiou as mãos no peitoril e olhou para o castelo de Wolfinger, à distância.

— Eu peço perdão por minha falsa conjetura — disse ele. — Posso apenas desculpar-me pelo comportamento de meu irmão ter me levado a tal estupidez.

— Nós sentimos muito em saber do desaparecimento do sr. Cullen. O senhor sabe como jovens cavalheiros são precipitados. Tenho certeza de que ele reaparecerá dentro em breve.

Edward escutou a voz doce e serena e quis aproximar-se. O que estava acontecendo? Com certeza Isabella não sabia nada sobre sua pessoa, caso contrário não se dirigiria a ele nesse tom.

— Acredito que, como de costume, ele não tem ciência da repercussão de seus atos — falou o conde. Voltou-se para encará-la mais uma vez, tendo controlado a estranha obsessão. — Eu sei que Emmett não se importa com o castelo de Wolfinger; então, quando vi sua… encantadora irmã achei que ela fosse a responsável por sua demora aqui. Emmett parecia bastante enamorado da srta. Rosalie, e pensei que ele tivesse lhe confiado algo.

Na verdade, Edward temia um possível casamento às escondidas, mas não se atreveria a mencioná-lo, ainda mais por ter se enganado tanto a respeito das duas irmãs.

Isabella estava séria e compassiva. Ele sentiu uma urgência incompreensível de livrar-se logo da estranha mulher. Estava lutando contra a impressão quando Rosalie, inclinando-se na cadeira, caiu em prantos.

Tanto Isabella como Edward se espantaram com as lágrimas.

— O que foi, Rosalie? — perguntou Isabella, pegando-lhe a mão.

Edward foi tomado por um súbito ciúme. Queria estar sendo tocado da mesma maneira gentil, observado com aqueles olhos compreensivos e protetores. Por Deus, estava perdendo o juízo!

— Ele confiou em mim! Ele foi maravilhoso! — choramingou Rosalie.

— Quem? — indagou Isabella.

— O sr. Cullen! Nós demos um passeio juntos.

— O quê?

Pelo visto Isabella não se dera conta da atração dos dois jovens, que para Edward era evidente. Ele observou-a, refletindo, pressentindo que havia bem mais complexidades sobre a srta. Isabella Swan que necessitavam de um estudo posterior minucioso.

Seu interesse na jovem era extraordinário. Costumava envolver-se com mulheres fáceis de se lidar. Gostava de deixar tudo bem claro antes de engajar-se em qualquer relacionamento amoroso, os pagamentos e expectativas acertados de antemão. Apesar de seu título possibilitar-lhe o acesso às senhoritas mais ricas e vaidosas da sociedade, a maioria delas não tolerava sua presença. Havia algumas, inclusive, que estavam interessadas apenas em seu dinheiro.

Mas Isabella não se qualificava como nenhuma delas. Parecia ser uma mulher decente, de boa família e muito educada; o tipo de pessoa que ficaria à vontade tanto em meio a gente mais simples quanto a nobres. Esquecera-se da existência de pessoas assim, puras e de bom coração.

— Não brigue comigo, Isabella, por favor! — Rosalie chorava. — Eu não suportaria! Nós apenas passeamos pela praia. Foi adorável. Conversamos, e o sr. Cullen agiu como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Nunca comentou nada sobre ir embora.

Edward viu a expressão de Isabella e irritou-se mais uma vez com Emmett. Será que o ele não pensara naqueles que se afetariam com seu desaparecimento? Quis surrar o irmão por estar causando tanto aborrecimento; depois, riu do impulso bizarro. Tarde demais para agir como herói. A jovem de óculos e com as mãos cheias de tinta parecia nem se incomodar com isso.

— Acho que há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre o sr. Cullen — disse Isabella para a irmã, com a voz bastante calma. — E não há desculpa por ter passeado sozinha com um homem sem informar ninguém.

— Não aconteceu nada demais, e não havia ninguém para me acompanhar. A cozinheira e Mary estão sempre ocupadas, e você sempre à escrivaninha, sem querer ser incomodada — lamentou-se a caçula.

Edward reconheceu a tática de Emmett: tentar colocar a culpa em alguém mais velho. Isabella, na certa acostumada com o jogo, abraçava a irmã e murmurava palavras dóceis para confortá-la.

Responsabilizando-se por tudo aquilo, Edward deu um passo à frente e fitou a jovem.

— O que Emmett falou? Ele mencionou planos para o futuro ou aonde pretendia ir? Vocês combinaram um outro encontro?

— Não…

Rosalie chorou mais ainda e aconchegou-se no colo da irmã. Por um momento, Edward perdeu-se no pensamento, imaginando como seria Isabella sem aqueles óculos e sem roupas. Ralhando consigo mesmo por ter tais idéias, voltou à atenção para Rosalie.

— A senhorita tem certeza? — perguntou ele, usando o mais malevolente dos tons. — Em caso de ele ter-lhe proposto casamento, gostaria de informá-la que meu irmão não tem um só níquel no bolso. Na verdade, está cheio de dívidas e não teria condições de sustentar uma esposa.

A pequena soltou um grito e começou a chorar mais ainda. Isabella apertou-a contra o peito e fitou Edward como se estivesse dividida entre os dois.

Como sabia que não havia um motivo plausível que Isabella lhe demonstrasse alguma lealdade, o conde surpreendeu-se com tal comportamento e sentiu uma emoção singular. O que o levara a conseguir a crença e devoção de Isabella Swan?

— Isabella! Peça a ele para parar de falar comigo dessa maneira! Ele me assusta! O conde é o responsável por todos os acontecimentos horrorosos!

Edward endireitou-se de imediato. Embora já tivesse ouvido tais acusações antes, e até descobrira um perverso gosto sobre sua reputação sombria, percebeu que não gostara de escutá-las agora, na presença de Isabella Swan.

— Pare com isso, Rosalie! — ordenou a irmã; todavia, tarde demais.

A breve animação do conde sumiu, dando lugar à usual zanga.

— É verdade! — argumentou Rosalie. — O sr. Cullen jamais partiria sem me informar. É como a sra. Bates falou. Esse homem — apontou para o conde — assassinou o próprio irmão.

Edward sorriu com frieza. Percebeu, porém, que não queria ver as mudanças no rosto de Isabella, não queria ser olhado com desprezo e desgosto.

Antes que pudesse testemunhá-lo, Edward virou-se a saiu da sala, poupando-lhes o trabalho de pedir para se retirar. Sabia que não tinha como evitar as acusações; perdera anos com esforços inúteis. Por fim, compreendera que não havia remédio para ele. As pessoas pensavam o pior, e Isabella Swan também o faria.

Quase riu de seu breve flerte com a humanidade. Deveria estar péssimo por ter depositado tamanha importância na reação de uma mulher que usava óculos ridículos e tinha as mãos cheias de tinta.

Sem esperar que a criada abrisse a porta, ele o fez sozinho e saiu. Agradeceu pelo vento gélido que encontrou, minimizando o ardor absurdo. Seus passos eram firmes, apesar da neblina. Não olhou para trás nem quando imaginou ter escutado Isabella chamá-lo.

Jamais faria isso, pois aprendera havia muito a nunca virar para trás.

Isabella brincava com a caneta, frustrada, de novo, com sua escrita. Terminara seu segundo romance em tempo recorde, e, de acordo com o editor, fizera bem mais sucesso do que com o primeiro livro. Agora, porém, sua energia havia desaparecido. Precisava de novas inspirações.

Suspirando, olhou pela janela e viu o castelo de Wolfinger. A sombria edificação parecia solitária depois da breve ocupação. Sentia que a chave de seu futuro estava ali.

Meneou a cabeça, tristonha, pois mesmo em sonho sabia que não podia ser verdade. Se não conseguira entrar no lugar, como imaginá-lo cheio de vida e de gente?

Cinco meses depois do desaparecimento, Emmett Cullen ainda não voltara. O conde de Masen já partira da Cornualha. Isabella soubera que ele fora embora no dia seguinte à visita ao chalé, deixando o castelo depois de outra tempestade.

Todos o acusavam de assassino; todavia, o corpo de Emmett jamais fora encontrado. As pessoas continuavam a falar, e Isabella ouvia rumores terríveis que concebiam-no como mais malvado do que seus ancestrais. Como autora gótica, ela achava as fábulas pouco ameaçadoras. Como alguém que conhecera o conde, entretanto, não acreditava nos boatos.

Quantas vezes se vira tentada a escrever para ele! E quantas vezes descartara a idéia! Mesmo sabendo poder oferecer o suporte de que o conde precisava, não tinha coragem de fazê-lo.

O que diria? Proporcionar conforto a uma pessoa como o conde de Masen não seria uma tarefa fácil. E como encontrá-lo? Ninguém mandava cartas para um nobre sem motivo especial, ainda mais para um tão arrogante. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele jogaria sua mensagem fora sem ao menos lê-la.

— Isabella!

Ela levantou-se depressa da cadeira, assustada. A pobre Rosalie se deixara abater pela tristeza depois do sumiço de Cullen, mas começava a recuperar-se aos poucos. Isabella ficou feliz ao escutá-la alegre. Quando virou-se e viu a irmã sorrindo, sentiu um grande alívio.

— Bella! Olhe só o valor desta ordem de pagamento!

Ignorando que a irmã abrira sua correspondência, Isabella observou o papel e espantou-se também. Pelo visto, seu último livro fora mesmo muito bem recebido, se seu sucesso pudesse ser medido pela quantia.

Estavam ricas!

Quando Isabella havia começado a escrever, não passavam necessidades. Podiam ter vivido bem com a pequena herança que a avó lhes deixara, mas sem nenhum luxo. Então, Isabella vendeu seu primeiro trabalho, _O misterioso Afonso. _Com o dinheiro, puderam reformar o chalé e comprar algumas roupas novas.

Agora tinham muito dinheiro. Rosalie dançava na frente da irmã sem esconder a alegria.

— Você está rica, Isabella! O que fará com o dinheiro? Poderá realizar o seu maior desejo! — Sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Será que sobrará um pouco para sua querida irmã?

Isabella olhou mais uma vez pela janela. À distância, as paredes escuras do castelo de Wolfinger apareciam por entre a névoa, pulsando com sua força única, chamando-a. Deixou-se levar pela imaginação. De repente soube qual era seu maior desejo.

— Eu gostaria de visitar o castelo de Wolfinger.

— Credo! Aquele lugar monstruoso! — exclamou a jovem, evidentemente desapontada com a escolha da irmã. — De qualquer modo, sabemos que é impossível. Escolha algo que seu dinheiro possa comprar.

— Está bem — Acostumada a ceder aos desejos da irmã, Isabella deu de costas para a antiga estrutura e sorriu para Rosalie. — Então iremos passar uma temporada em Londres!

— Oh, Bella! Verdade? Não brinque comigo!

— Verdade.

— Oh, meu Deus! — gritou a jovem, jogando-se nos braços da irmã.

A primavera chegava depressa, portanto precisavam começar a pensar nos preparativos.

Uma vez em Londres, Isabella teria de esquecer-se dos livros e dedicar-se à procura de um marido adequado para Rosalie. Era o melhor a fazer, segundo a sugestão da sra. Bates.

Isabella, porém, não via muitas perspectivas para si própria na viagem. Guardou os óculos. Sabia que, quando voltasse, o castelo de Wolfinger continuaria ali à sua espera.

* * *

_Gostaram meninas?_

_Adorei Esse Conde... O Emmett é um banana mesmo, e Rosalie bem sem noção!_

_Gente o Edward se apaixonou pela Bella, de cara... Essa casal promete, e como promete!_

_Então amores... Até Terça-feira... Fiquem com Deus... Bom inicio de semana pra vocês! Robsteijoooosss _


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi meus amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*, mais um capitulo com o reencontro do nosso casal amado... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Eu não estou errada, Isabella. Vocês precisam de uma dama de companhia.

Isabella suspirou.

— Concordo, sra. Bates. Escrevi para o meu primo Ben, e ele também demonstrou-se inflexível sobre o assunto.

— Graças a Deus! Pelo menos um dos Swan tem bom senso. — Aconchegou-se na poltrona, o que significava que pretendia demorar-se na visita.

Confirmando os temores de Isabella, a matrona respirou fundo e lançou-lhe um de seus olhares de superioridade.

— Há pessoas que fazem o possível para prejudicar os visitantes. Se você deseja mesmo encontrar um marido para Rosalie em Londres, é melhor ficar bem acima de possíveis comentários maldosos. Caso contrário, ela atrairá o tipo errado de homem: apenas os aproveitadores. E com certeza a menina não saberá distingui-los dos cavalheiros.

Isabella abriu a boca para defender a irmã, mas fechou-a em seguida, reconhecendo as fraquezas da caçula. Rosalie tinha toda a beleza da família, enquanto Isabella possuía a inteligência. Por sorte, as naturezas das duas harmonizavam com o arranjo.

Entretanto, por ser a mais velha, Isabella tinha como responsabilidade a bela Rosalie. Não podia deixá-la cometer erros, ainda mais por ter se comportando tão tolamente com o sr. Cullen. Tinha de cuidar para a jovem não arruinar a própria vida por passear com um cavalheiro sem dama de companhia, ou pior: na cidade. Por mais que a amasse, Isabella suspeitava que, se não ficasse de olho, a irmã se envolveria em grandes problemas.

— E lógico, eu também não posso conhecer suas idéias — comentou a sra. Bates. — Viver aqui sozinhas… Eu já a adverti uma vez. E ainda por cima receber cavalheiros! Quando penso que o pobre Cullen esteve aqui… Para não mencionar o conde Devil em pessoa…

Isabella franziu o cenho. Apesar de não ter comentado sobre a visita de Masen ao chalé, não pudera evitar que Mary, a cozinheira, e a distraída Rosalie comentassem o assunto.

— Ele não é o conde Devil, sra. Bates. O conde Devil morreu há duzentos anos.

— Morreu? Foi _assassinado _naquele castelo medonho pela própria esposa, em pagamento aos terríveis pecados que cometeu! E agora o descendente segue os passos do tio. O sangue ruim daquela gente está correndo por aqui, minha filha, não se engane!

Isabella colocou a xícara na mesa e controlou a vontade de expulsar a mulher do chalé.

— Não vejo uma ligação, sra. Bates — afirmou. — O conde Caius Devil trancou a esposa na torre por anos, pois ela era louca. É o que conta à história.

— Ora! Como se a culpa não fosse dele! Maldade, excessos e insanidade. Esse é o legado do condado dos Masen!

— Que tolice! O sr. Cullen fugiu, como alguns jovens costumam fazer. Acredito que ele aparecerá dentro em breve. Então todos se arrependerão de terem acusado o conde de Masen.

A sra. Jéssica Bates arregalou os olhos, mostrando-se insultada com a ousadia da anfitriã.

— Isabella Swan! Como você pode dizer isso? Até sua irmã sabe que ele é um assassino!

— Rosalie não sabe o que diz.

— E o passado negro do conde de Masen, Isabella? Com certeza você não defenderá um homem que ganhou o título por meios ilícitos. Ou não sabe que esse não foi o primeiro assassinato que ele cometeu?

A sra. Jéssica Bates não dava sinais de que pararia de falar tão cedo. Isabella apenas escutava, torcendo para que ela fosse embora logo.

— O conde matou o tio para herdar o condado, e agora acabou com a vida do irmão também. Ele é um ser desprezível. E agora anda pelas ruas de Londres como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas essa arrogância não durará muito. Ouvi dizer que Masen está sendo evitado pela alta sociedade londrina, o que não me espanta em nada.

A sra. Bates parou para tomar fôlego. Isabella não emitiu um som sequer. Prendera a respiração ao ouvi-la mencionar que Masen estava em Londres.

Esquecendo-se da visitante, olhou para o castelo. Suas janelas pareciam olhos negros fitando-a em silêncio. Enquanto observava, o sol se refletia nos vidros, como se o castelo concordasse com seus pensamentos. Isabella contentou-se com a possibilidade de reencontrar o imponente conde de Masen.

Os óculos escorregaram-lhe pelo nariz, e Isabella recolocou-os no lugar com a mão trêmula. Estava sendo tola. Como a sra. Bates dissera, o conde se relacionava com pessoas da mais alta sociedade, portanto, jamais teria a chance de encontrá-lo.

— Eu a magoei, não? — falou a matrona, num tom mais cordial. — Vamos deixar o desagradável conde de lado e cuidar do que interessa. Precisamos encontrar uma dama de companhia, minha jovem.

Isabella bebeu um gole de chá para acalmar os ânimos. Londres era uma cidade muito grande. Encontrar Masen seria o mesmo que encontrar uma agulha num palheiro. Mas havia diversos lugares públicos conhecidos… Os jardins de Vauxhall, parques, o túmulo de Ackermann. Havia ainda uma pequena possibilidade.

— Eu poderia acompanhá-las. — O comentário casual da sra. Bates fez Isabella engasgar. — Mas eu não gosto de cidades grandes, locais tão sujos e detestáveis, nem de pessoas que se acham mais do que são. Todavia, como já disse antes, há várias senhoras responsáveis que podem ser empregadas para tal finalidade.

Ela sorriu, e Isabella afastou as lembranças de Masen para concentrar-se na visita. Já suspeitava da ambição da sra. Bates em controlar a vida de todos. Quando a mulher demonstrava-se contente, sempre havia alguém aborrecido. Dessa vez eram as irmãs Swan.

— Assim que fui informada de seus planos, tomei a liberdade de escrever para uma amiga, que pode ser considerada um exemplo de acompanhante. Ela me enviou uma resposta afirmativa. — Enfiando a mão em sua bolsa, pegou um papel e passou-o para Isabella. — Sra. Lauren Broadgirgle, na Gardener Street. Agora que você já tem uma dama de companhia, querida, uma das melhores, eu fico mais tranqüila. Pense no bem que fará à mulher por tê-la contratado!

Apesar de ter receios sobre a intromissão da sra. Bates em sua vida, Isabella concordou. Além do mais, precisavam da presença de uma mulher mais velha. O primo Ben, um solteirão convicto, não conhecia ninguém para ocupar o cargo.

— Muito bem, sra. Bates. Obrigada.

Por fim, levantando-se da poltrona, a matrona cumprimentou-a por ter aceitado a sugestão.

Acompanhando-a até a porta, Isabella garantiu-lhe que entraria em contato com a senhora o mais depressa possível.

Quando a porta se fechou, Isabella tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. Imaginou quanto a sra. Broadgirgle adicionaria às suas despesas. Será que valeria a pena?

Isabella olhou para a nova empregada com evidente cisma. Se não tivesse lido a carta, suspeitaria que a sra. Bates teria escolhido pessoalmente a acompanhante. A sra. Broadgirgle era uma mulher alta, ossuda, e as olhava com ares de superioridade, o que Isabella achava um desrespeito.

Tendo viajado de carruagem pública, as garotas haviam chegado exaustas à estalagem de Londres, onde a sra. Lauren Broadgirgle as encontraria. Queriam apenas chegar à residência do primo antes do anoitecer, mas ainda foram obrigadas a tolerar o exame crítico da mulher.

Apesar do rosto fino da sra. Broadgirgle, bem diferente da sra. Bates, Isabella achou que as duas matronas tinham personalidades semelhantes. A acompanhante não hesitaria em tornar sua estada em Londres a mais desagradável possível.

— Suas roupas, é claro, indicam suas origens interioranas — comentou a mulher.

Isabella ignorou o insulto, nunca tendo demonstrando o menor interesse por moda, mas viu que as palavras afetavam Rosalie.

— A primeira coisa a fazer é comprar roupas novas — comandou a sra. Broadgirgle. Em seguida, olhou, desafiadora, para Isabella. — A menos que você não tenha recursos suficientes.

A jovem sorriu.

— Temos dinheiro, sra. Broadgirgle. Se a moda pede vestidos novos, nós os compraremos.

Apesar de a acompanhante ter apenas meneado a cabeça, Isabella jurou ter escutado a costumeira interjeição de desagrado da sra. Bates.

— Talvez eu deva ser mais clara — disse Isabella. — Se deseja nos fazer infelizes, tudo bem, mas devo adverti-la de que ficará sem emprego.

A sra. Broadgirgle fitou-a, atônita. Percebendo que Isabella não se intimidaria, franziu as sobrancelhas. A jovem disfarçou o sorriso vitorioso. A melhor forma de resolver os problemas era colocar tudo em pratos limpos. E, como dizia sua avó, aja o mais depressa possível.

As irmãs alugaram uma carruagem para irem até a casa do primo, o que horrorizou a sra. Broadgirgle.

— Eu não sei como é no interior, mas na cidade tudo é aparência — explicou a acompanhante. — Se alguém as vir num veículo como este… As pessoas as acharão inferiores, não só a elite, mas também a ralé! Assim, todas as esperanças de arranjar um casamento irão por água abaixo.

Isabella riu.

— A senhora não precisa se preocupar comigo, pois eu já passei da idade de me casar. É Rosalie quem tem de encantar os admiradores.

A sra. Broadgirgle assentiu, aliviada por a tarefa de arrumar um marido para Isabella não estar mais em suas mãos. Rosalie começou a tagarelar sobre as redondezas, fazendo a irmã esquecer-se do assunto.

Embora a dama de companhia tivesse dito que a residência de Ben não possuía encantos ou charme, Isabella não sentiu falta de nada na pequena casa. A vizinhança era silenciosa e simpática, as acomodações, espaçosas, e o servente que as levou até a sala de visitas demonstrou-se deveras educado.

Isabella olhou ao redor. Os móveis eram escassos, porém bem distribuídos. Nem a sra. Broadgirgle poderia queixar-se do ambiente, se bem que a mente de escritora de Isabella o achava enfadonho. Não havia sinal de quadros e adornos, como em seu chalé, o que o tornaria mais acolhedor e confortável. Todavia, casas de solteirões tinham uma outra atmosfera, percebeu a jovem.

— Minhas queridas primas! Que prazer reencontrá-las!

Isabella virou-se para deparar com Ben Swan, o que a tranqüilizou. A despeito de se corresponderem desde a morte da avó, ela não sabia ao certo o que esperar. Parte de seu eu temia que o primo fosse parecido com sra. Broadgirgle, amargo e maçante.

Enganara-se. Ben era bem mais jovem do que imaginara, pouco mais velho do que ela. Tinha uma voz macia e serena. Os cabelos eram tão claros quanto os de Rosalie, e seus traços, evidentes de um Lancaster. Os olhos azuis ornavam com a pele cândida.

— Isabella! — exclamou ele, aproximando-se. — Nem sei como lhe dizer o quanto adorei suas cartas! Quando uma pessoa não tem família, os parentes são a maior preciosidade.

Sorrindo, ela apresentou o primo a Rosalie e a sra. Broadgirgle. Ben demonstrou-se contente com a mulher, evidenciando sua preocupação por estarem bem acompanhadas na cidade.

— Temo não estar muito contente com o que tem acontecido aqui em Londres — disse ele, com a expressão melancólica. — Farei o possível para protegê-las dos elementos repugnantes.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos, enquanto a sra. Broadgirgle concordava. Por Deus, será que a mulher gostava de alguém nesse mundo?

— Sim, até na Cornualha nós soubemos das péssimas condições dos pobres — comentou Isabella.

Ben, que estudava Rosalie, virou-se, surpreso, para Isabella.

— Os pobres? Sim… Bem, estou falando daqueles que demonstram-se dignos e de excelente caráter, mas falham com suas responsabilidades. — Ben cruzou as pernas e colocou as mãos no joelho. — É uma situação bastante complicada quando o líder da cidade falta com suas obrigações.

A partir de então, Ben embrenhou-se num discurso mesquinho e cansativo sobre os erros do príncipe regente e da decadência geral da sociedade. Ainda que concordasse com as opiniões dele, Isabella achava que, ao longo de sua narrativa, a Inglaterra fora abençoada por monarcas honestos. Desconfiava que o cargo em si testava as qualidades das pessoas mais do que imaginava.

Com o canto dos olhos, viu a sra. Broadgirgle concordando, e Rosalie, entediada com a conversa. Isabella sentia-se cansada e faminta, mas como informar o anfitrião sem aborrecê-lo?

Suspirando, reclinou-se no sofá e tentou criar algumas cenas de seu romance na mente. Todavia, a voz de Ben a interrompia. Isabella imaginou se suportaria passar uma estação inteira em Londres.

Edward entrou na livraria Hatchards, na rua Picadilly, e deliciou-se com o aroma dos livros. Sempre gostara de ler e, nos últimos tempos, a leitura era a única atividade que o livrava do tédio.

Londres o chateava demais. As visitas costumeiras pareciam incomodá-lo mais do que antes. Fora obrigado a vir para contratar um detetive que procurasse Emmett. Também tinha de liquidar as dívidas do jovem. Pelo menos a maioria delas. Usara todo seu dinheiro e vendera sua coleção de arte para conseguir mais.

O administrador o advertira para vender uma das propriedades, o castelo de Wolfinger ou a fazenda em Yorkshire. Edward relutava em desfazer-se de qualquer uma. Durante a última passagem pela Cornualha, o castelo o interessara demais. Na verdade, não queria ser perdulário como seus ancestrais, a ponto de perder o condado.

Também não pretendia vender a fazenda de Yorkshire, pois fora o único lar que conhecera. Seu sentimentalismo o irritou. Afinal, era só colocar as terras no mercado… Mas, quando Emmett voltasse, onde moraria? _Se _ele voltasse.

Exasperou-se ao analisar o rebuliço que o irmão causara. Edward sentia vontade de matar o tratante, da maneira como todos imaginavam que havia feito.

Sim, os rumores tinham seguido o conde até Londres, portanto, via-se forçado a ficar. Não tinha a menor intenção de fugir. Se tentasse escapar, daria um prato cheio Para os bisbilhoteiros.

Edward aprendera havia muito que a melhor forma de lidar com fofocas era enfrentá-las. Ele o fazia, encarando as pessoas com olhares gélidos. Era um perito nisso, mas estava se cansando.

Sentia uma grande vontade de voltar para Yorkshire, onde se livraria dos hipócritas que o acusavam de freqüentar o mais novo bordel de Londres à procura de uma virgem de doze anos.

Justo agora que achara que tudo melhoraria, deparou com um novo problema: a publicação do livro.

Os olhos do conde percorreram a loja, esperando não encontrá-lo, mas lá estava ele, proeminente, proclamando sua popularidade. Queria encontrar uma saída, mas qual? Comprar todos os exemplares? Qualquer ato confirmaria o que todos suspeitavam: que o livro era sobre sua pessoa.

Caminhou pela loja, observando as estantes, mas sempre deparava ele. Já fazia um mês que escutara sobre o novo romance gótico onde Edward parecia atuar como vilão. Como de costume, evitara tocar no assunto, até que alguém lhe deu uma cópia para ler.

Edward teve de admitir que havia algumas similaridades. O sombrio personagem, cujas façanhas tinham sido relatadas, assemelhava-se demais com ele, incluindo o nome. O conde Edwar também possuía uma casa à beira-mar que em muito lembrava o castelo de Wolfinger, mas alguns aspectos diferiam. A principal atividade da diabólica criatura era atrair donzelas indefesas à fortaleza, seduzi-las e depois abandoná-las, ou pior: enchia o túmulo da família com os corpos até que a corajosa heroína os descobriu.

É claro, qualquer pessoa que soubesse que Edward passava a maior parte do tempo em Londres ou Yorkshire sabia que ele não freqüentava a Cornualha. Apesar de seu conhecido passado amoroso, agora procurava concentrar as atividades sexuais em mulheres de certa persuasão, e não com moçoilas ingênuas como as do romance.

O livro era pura e simples ficção.

A sociedade, no entanto, sustentava uma opinião diferente. Ele sempre fora acusado de assassino, e o desaparecimento de Emmett excitava ainda mais o povo londrino. A possibilidade de existir uma pitada de verdade na história transformou o livro num sucesso de vendas.

_Edwar of Bloodmoor _era a leitura mais requisitada de Londres.

Edward, então, avistou o lorde Neville entrar na livraria. Com certeza o falastrão provocaria uma discussão, o que não o interessava.

O conde sentiu-se cansado, o breve interesse pela loja substituído pelo costumeiro tédio. Apenas a visão do livro o impedia de sair, pois não queria que o lorde o acusasse de esquivar-se da obra. Com sua arrogância característica, Edward aproximou-se da estante onde estavam expostos. Pegou um exemplar e cogitou sobre o possível autor de _Edwar of Bloodmoor. _Frio e calculista, decidiu que colocaria as mãos no escritor assim que o descobrisse. Não se importaria em apertar o pescoço do sujeito com toda sua força.

Edward ficou perdido em seus devaneios até que uma moça se aproximou. Surpreendeu-se ao deparar com um par de óculos conhecidos. Respirou fundo, agastado com sua reação. Tentou ignorar a presença dela, o que, infelizmente, não foi possível. A jovem tomou-lhe o livro das mãos.

— Devo autografá-lo? — perguntou ela.

* * *

**_Não me matem o.O Por favor!_**

_Só tenho a dizer uma coisa... Esse encontro promete! E como promete!_

_Então meus amores... Boa Quarta-feira para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Até Quinta! Robsteijoossss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi meus amores... BOM DIA! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Não deu para postar antes... semana atribulada e corrida... Ufa! Mas para compensar, estou postando dois em um... Dois capitulos quentes pra vocês! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward virou-se para encarar Isabella, tão furioso que não conseguiu impor seu sorriso gélido. Sentia-se inexplicavelmente traído.

Por uma fração de segundo, o conde tentou impor a si mesmo que aquela bela mulher ruiva à sua frente não significava nada para ele. Portanto, não havia motivo para se sentir tão abalado; mesmo porque, sentia-se morto por dentro, fazia já bastante tempo.

Porém, pela primeira vez depois de anos, percebia que algo muito forte minava seu invejável autocontrole. Edward tinha a sinistra noção de que era o desespero, querendo sugá-lo para profundidades obscuras que jamais conhecera.

Ignorando a sensação, voltou à realidade com sua habitual arrogância.

— Você é a autora? — perguntou ele, controlando o tom de desprezo na voz. — É sua intenção me destruir? — Sorriu com amargura. — Outras pessoas não foram bem-sucedidas, srta. Isabella Swan. E permita-me adverti-la de que tenho o costume de me vingar daqueles que querem ver a minha ruína.

A resposta da jovem foi encará-lo com olhos arregalados, como se as maneiras dele a perturbassem, mas seu olhar inocente serviu apenas para instigá-lo ainda mais. O conde parecia estar enfurecido com a srta. Isabella Swan. Teve vontade de pegá-la pelo braço e chacoalhá-la, deixando aqueles ridículos óculos caírem ao chão.

Mas eles estavam num lugar público, e tal atitude demonstraria aos presentes o que o vilão de _Edwar of Bloodmoor _era capaz de fazer com uma mulher. A idéia notou Edward, surpreso, não o estimulava tanto assim.

A srta. Isabella Swan mostrava-se pasma com a situação. Ela encarava o conde com a expressão mais estranha do mundo. Edward jurou ter visto um lampejo de excitação nos olhos cor de chocolate.

— Muito bem, o que temos aqui?

Ao som da voz do lorde Neville, Edward endireitou-se e compôs suas feições. Mike Neville, Newy para os íntimos, era um parasita, um homem sem nenhuma atividade remunerada, que vivia à custa dos outros. E por que as pessoas o suportavam? De alguma forma, ele conseguira se impor como um ditador da moda.

Os membros da alta sociedade apreciavam vê-lo destilar seu veneno sobre os semelhantes, contanto que não fossem as vítimas, e todos tentavam agradá-lo. Assim ele ganhava cada vez mais força.

Embora Newy desprezasse Edward por não entrar em seu jogo inconveniente, nunca se atrevia a fazer comentários na frente do conde, pois não era tolo. Edward deixara claro que não toleraria tal atitude, e o lorde prezava seu belo rosto.

Mas, ao que tudo indicava, o lugar público e os problemas crescentes envolvendo Edward encorajaram o lorde, pois ele aproximou-se e sorriu.

— Você está anunciando seu próprio livro, Masen? Quem é a pobre vítima? — Sem esperar uma resposta, Newy virou-se para Isabella. — A senhorita tinha o desejo de encontrar o conde Edward em carne e osso? Tome cuidado. Ele é um homem perigoso. — Rindo da brincadeira, o lorde esperava que a jovem se juntasse a ele, o que não aconteceu.

Pelo visto, ela estava confusa, pois Edward viu seu olhar passearem pelos óculos de Newy, chegando à altíssima gola de sua camisa com mais do que um simples interesse. Isabella parecia estar estudando um personagem para seu próximo livro. De súbito, o conde recobrou o controle.

— Eu acho que não compreendi, senhor — disse Isabella. Observando-a afrontar o temperamento de Newy, Edward admirou-a. A maioria das mulheres se sentiria intimidada. Isabella, recusando-se a se deixar amedrontar por Neville, permaneceu circunspecta, sustentando seu olhar.

— Minha querida jovem — disse ele, oferecendo-lhe um de seus sorrisos mais desagradáveis —, você não sabe? O livro é sobre o conde aqui presente.

Isabella assombrou-se tanto com a afirmação do lorde que Masen sentiu-se confuso por um instante. Seria possível que a jovem não o tivesse difamado de propósito? Talvez Isabella, com suas mãos cheias de tinta, tivesse estado tão entretida na escrita do livro que nem notara as semelhanças entre o vilão e o objeto do último escândalo da Cornualha.

Ela voltou-se para Edward, com os olhos arregalados por trás dos óculos. Tinha as faces rosadas.

— Trata-se de uma brincadeira, milorde? O conde sorriu, indiferente.

— É claro, srta. Swan. A senhorita ainda não conhece o excelente senso de humor deste cavalheiro. Posso apresentá-la a lorde Mike Neville?

Newy fez uma mesura.

— Eu imagino onde esteve até então, srta. Swan, pois toda Londres está comentando sobre Edwar de Bloodmoor e sua semelhança com o conde de Masen.

Edward não se enganou, ela estava mesmo atônita. A menos que fosse uma excelente atriz… Isabella olhou-o de relance e, alarmada, respirou fundo para se recompor.

— Eu estava na Cornualha, sir. Sabe, creio que há um grande mal-entendido. Este livro é um trabalho de ficção. Não é sobre a vida ninguém.

Newy encarou-a por cima dos óculos, com a intenção de demonstrar-lhe todo o desdém.

— Ora, srta. Swan. Como alguém que vive naquele lugar pode ter conhecimento sobre literatura?

— Posso responder-lhe com muita facilidade, pois, caso o senhor não saiba, fui eu quem escreveu o livro.

Edward olhou para a expressão do lorde e surpreendeu-se ao sentir vontade de rir. Apesar de ser uma sensação incomum, era delicioso observar o predileto da sociedade perder a pose, e isso alegrou-o sobremaneira.

— Eu lhe asseguro, sir, que o livro não é sobre o conde de Masen — continuou ela, erguendo a mão como se quisesse alcançar Edward. Controlou-se, entretanto, pois seus dedos desistiram antes de encostar no cotovelo dele.

Os olhos de Newy se encolheram, e Edward viu que a mente dele trabalhava como um maquinário primitivo. Sem dúvida, sentira vontade de esbofeteá-la por tal atitude audaciosa, mas, como autora de um livro tão popular, era muito valiosa para ser desprezada. Seria um prato cheio apresentá-la à sociedade, e, pelo visto, o lorde chegava a essa conclusão também, pois riu para Isabella com entusiasmo.

— Que surpresa agradável! Estou emocionado por conhecê-la, srta. Swan. Honrado, muito honrado. A senhorita deve permitir que eu a apresente a alguns admiradores selecionados — disse Newy.

Ouvindo as palavras do lorde, Edward teve vontade de protegê-la. Queria pegá-la pelo braço e levá-la para sua casa, ou até mesmo para o castelo de Wolfinger. Meneou a cabeça. Por que afinal devia preocupar-se com uma mulher que, intencionalmente ou não, o caluniara?

— Isabella, você está bem?

"Quem será que a chama com tamanha intimidade?", pensou o conde. Ele olhou para a frente e viu que um homem bastante pomposo caminhava em sua direção. Mais incômoda do que a aproximação do cavalheiro foi o sorriso que Isabella esboçou para cumprimentá-lo.

— Sim, é lógico que estou bem, Ben. Conde de Masen, lorde Neville, eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes meu primo, o sr. Ben Swan. Esta é minha irmã Rosalie.

Edward, que não tinha percebido que a jovem o acompanhara, meneou a cabeça, com frieza. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de aversão, indicando que continuava a considerá-lo um assassino. O hábito fez Edward encará-la até que Rosalie desviasse o olhar, agarrando a bolsa como se temesse ser atacada.

— Sr. Swan, foi o senhor quem trouxe sua prima para Londres? Eu estou tão emocionado por conhecer uma autora tão famosa! — prosseguiu Newy.

Edward, cujo interesse inicial foi transformado quase de imediato em aborrecimento, surpreendeu-se de maneira agradável com o olhar de espanto de Ben. Pelo visto, não fora o único a perceber, pois Isabella enrubesceu. Tudo estava vindo à tona.

— Eu não tenho o costume de me revelar — explicou ela —, mas percebi que era necessário, dadas as circunstâncias de hoje.

— Você escreveu este livro? — Ben Swan estava chocado e desgostoso, e sua atitude incitou mais as emoções adormecidas do conde, que notou o tom acusador.

Edward não queria ver Isabella magoada. Admirara cada página do livro, mesmo quando se via descrito nelas. A magia era tanta e a escrita tão perfeita que não permitiria que a maltratassem. Ninguém ousaria entristecê-la.

— Um romance gótico! — exclamou Ben, evidenciando sua repulsa. — Não posso aprovar, Isabella. Você parecia tão quieta e bem educada!

Enquanto Edward sentia um crescente desejo de tirar a expressão de desdém da face de Ben, Isabella demonstrava-se inabalável.

— Eu gostaria de saber o que a boa educação tem a ver com habilidades literárias — respondeu ela, cheia de calma.

O conde sentiu vontade de rir. Isabella Swan, que aparentava mais inteligência e equilíbrio do que qualquer pessoa daquele círculo, não precisava de ajuda. Sabia lidar muito bem com o primo, como foi evidenciado pela réplica afiada.

Dessa vez, Edward riu mesmo, divertindo-se com a situação. O som assustou Newy de tal maneira, que seus óculos caíram no chão. Rosalie afastou-se, como se receasse um ataque instantâneo.

— Tenho de concordar com a senhorita. — Por um instante, lorde Neville pareceu muito confuso. Por fim, fixou o olhar em Isabella e Edward, parados lado a lado. — Mas, se me permite, preciso ir, porém não antes de convidá-la para um sarau, onde pretendo apresentá-la como nossa autora favorita. Digamos… na próxima sexta-feira? Na casa de lady Buckingham. É onde estou hospedado no momento, e asseguro-lhe de que é um local bastante adequado para discutirmos literatura.

Edward percebeu a expressão de desaprovação no rosto de Ben, o que Isabella ignorou, sorrindo para Newy. O conde também sorriu.

— Que simpático de sua parte convidar a nós todos, Newy — disse ele.

— Não posso admitir, Isabella! — falou Ben pela quarta vez. Ou seria a quinta? Ela perdera a conta desde que haviam deixado a livraria.

Agora, de volta à casa do primo, ela percebera que ele apenas esperava para uma reprimenda mais incisiva. Ben respirou fundo, e Isabella notou a diferença entre o olhar sereno dele e o olhar imponente do conde.

Antes que Ben começasse o discurso, Isabella o interrompeu de súbito. Uma semana em sua companhia a ensinara o que fazer antes de iniciar a conversa.

— Primo, está um pouco frio. Podemos acender a lareira? — perguntou, sabendo muito bem que ele não responderia com simpatia ao pedido, pois, além de bastante loquaz, era também pão-duro. Isabella preferia usar a madeira a passar frio. Se Ben se recusasse a aquecer o ambiente, ela não escutaria seu discurso.

Assentindo, o primo chamou o empregado, e logo um breve calor tomou conta da sala. Isabella sentou-se e esperou pela saída do serviçal, para que Ben começasse a ladainha.

Quando ele abriu a boca, Isabella não pôde deixar de reparar em seu queixo. Não havia nada de errado, apenas era um tanto redondo demais e quase se escondia na gola da camisa. Masen, pelo contrário, sempre seria elegante. Eram detalhes importantes para uma escritora reparar.

— Eu não posso admitir, Isabella...

Sexta ou sétima vez? Estudou as mãos dele. Eram brancas demais e um pouco gordas.

— Como você se envolveu com companhias tão desagradáveis? Lorde Newy é um fofoqueiro. E Masen! Ele é quase um marginal! — Ajeitou a gola e endireitou-se na poltrona. — É verdade que eu nunca fiz parte desse círculo, nem tenho a intenção de associar-me a pessoas de moral corrupta. Até os que se dizem amigos estão evitando o conde.

Isabella imaginou como seriam os amigos de Masen. Ele parecia tão solitário que não conseguia vê-lo na companhia de alguém. Percebera também que sir Neville não era um deles. O conde precisava com urgência de uma pessoa para compartilhar seus segredos…

— Estou aliviado por ele estar sendo banido da sociedade! — intrometeu-se Rosalie, que se instalara no canto da sala, no sofá.

Isabella se deu conta de que o sarau na casa de lady Buckingham seria perfeito para animar a irmã. Haviam tido poucas oportunidades de estar com pessoas da alta sociedade e, portanto, tinham estado com poucos candidatos a marido.

Um compromisso como esse era satisfatório para Isabella, mas Rosalie precisava de atenção. Apesar de o primo estar se mostrando bastante prestativo, tinha de ficar ao lado da irmã. Os novos vestidos encomendados na semana anterior também a deixariam mais contente. Até Isabella se animara com as cores e tecidos.

— Ele é um assassino! — declarou Rosalie. A acusação trouxe Isabella de volta à realidade.

— Que sandice, minha irmã!

— Oh, quando eu penso no pobre sr. Cullen! — choramingou a caçula. Ela dava sinais de que iria deixar-se abater de novo.

Ben, desacostumado a lidar com mulheres, não sabia como agir. Fitou-a, consternado, com uma expressão que deixava clara a sua inabilidade.

Isabella levantou-se e foi até perto da irmã.

— Calma, calma, Rosalie. Talvez seja melhor você ir para a cama descansar um pouco. — Com gentileza, Isabella ajudou-a a colocar-se em pé e guiou-a até o corredor.

— Eu a ajudarei — disse a sra. Broadgirgle, que apareceu ao ouvir o choro de Rosalie.

Isabella concordou, passando a caçula para os cuidados da dama de companhia, que, apesar da reação inicial, desenvolvera um extremo desagrado para com o primo Ben. Pelo visto, a sra. Broadgirgle se cansara de escutar a opinião de outra pessoa, mesmo se estas espelhassem seus próprios pensamentos.

Suspirando, Isabella voltou para a companhia de Ben, preparada para enfrentá-lo. De repente, imaginou se o ataque de Rosalie teria sido uma boa oportunidade para escapar da conversa.

— Pobre criança — disse Ben. — Olhe o que seu comportamento tempestuoso fez a Rosalie.

Comportamento tempestuoso? Isabella, com seu vasto vocabulário de escritora, pensou se deveria oferecer ajuda ao primo para compor os pensamentos. Ele com certeza não conseguira se expressar direito.

— Isabella, estou estupefato! Estupefato! — repetiu ele, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. — Suas cartas sempre a proclamaram uma mulher sensível, econômica, bem educada e de caráter íntegro. Mas você, na livraria Hatchards, perdeu-se por completo. Eu a encontro conversando com lorde Neville, e, como se não bastasse, o conde de Masen, um assassino convicto!

Ao som de protesto da prima, ele encarou-a.

— Você se esforçou para defendê-lo, Isabella, mas todos sabem que Masen matou o tio para conseguir o título. Os rumores dizem que ele tirou a vida do irmão também. E com o lançamento do livro e as pessoas chamando-o de Edwar… — Ben parou por um instante. — Devo dizer-lhe, Isabella, que não consigo acreditar. Você não pode ter escrito aquele livro!

— Você o leu, Ben?

— O quê? Um romance gótico? Nem de longe! E você ainda afirma que o personagem principal não é o conde de Masen?

— O conde Edwar não tem nada a ver com Masen — respondeu ela com tamanha veemência que seus óculos escorregaram-lhe pelo nariz. Recolocou-os depressa no lugar. — Eu não tinha idéia de que tanta besteira estava sendo espalhada aqui em Londres. Isso é uma vergonha! E sabe o que mais, Ben? Como eu envolvi o conde de Masen em tantos problemas, pretendo me redimir.

Ignorando o olhar do primo, ela prosseguiu:

— Irei ao sarau para ser vista ao lado dele. Só assim, creio eu, poderei convencer o povo de que é absurdo pensar que o conde e Edwar são a mesma pessoa.

— Não sei, Isabella… Enquanto você estiver aqui em Londres, serei o responsável por vocês duas. Por eu ser seu único parente vivo, sinto-me na obrigação de afastá-la de pessoas desagradáveis. E o lorde de Neville não tem a minha estima de ninguém.

— Não posso afirmar que o acho simpático, Ben, mas ele não é o anfitrião da festa — respondeu ela, do mesmo modo educado com que costumava dirigir-se à sra. Bates, e, mais tarde à sra. Broadgirgle. — A casa pertence à lady Buckingham. Com certeza você não tem nada contra a dama, não é?

Ben hesitou, tentando lembrar-se do que sabia a respeito da mulher, e Isabella aproveitou-se da oportunidade.

— Ótimo. Sei que você adorará acompanhar Rosalie e a mim — disse ela, levantando-se. — Obrigada pela ajuda, Ben. Aprecio muito nossas conversas.

Sorrindo, Isabella saiu da sala, fazendo o primo engolir o longo discurso.

Edward ignorou os olhares que recebia, alguns desconfiados, outros assustados e alguns acusadores, enquanto se movimentava pelos salões da casa.

Depois de um tempo, parou, tendo de admitir estar estranhamente atraído pela srta. Isabella Swan. Ela era, resumindo em uma palavra, uma mulher intrigante. Para um homem como ele, que estava sempre envolvido em negócios e escândalos, era uma idéia atraente.

O conde se deu conta de que ela era diferente de qualquer mulher que já conhecera. Encontrara jovens interessantes, inteligentes, mas nenhuma o tocara dessa maneira. Estava em frente a uma donzela esperta, culta e talentosa.

Sua escrita o fascinava. Depois de tê-la encontrado na livraria, Edward voltara para casa e lera, sem parar, seu exemplar de _Edwar of Bloodmoor. _Impressionante. Ele apreciava o estilo, em especial a atmosfera evocatória que Isabella criava, e, é claro, os personagens. O que o deixara mais admirado, todavia, fora a profundidade das paixões descritas no romance.

Edward achava difícil acreditar que Isabella Swan descrevera com tanta perfeição feitos tão sombrios e desejos proibidos. Sentiu-se muito atraído pela jovem.

Assustou-se, pois o sexo se tornara tão monótono quanto qualquer coisa em sua vida. Sabia que não conseguiria explicar seus sentimentos. Ela era multifacetada, e muitas insignificâncias o impressionavam. Como a tinta em suas mãos. Ou o modo como o encarava, sem medo, mas parecendo prometer-lhe algo…

— Conde de Masen!

Ele escutou uma voz feminina e imaginou quem se atreveria a chamá-lo. Virou-se e viu-a um pouco adiante. Reconheceu os óculos de imediato. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Alguém tentara deixá-la mais bela ainda. Era evidente que Isabella não se importava com vestimentas, muito menos em estar na última moda. Seu vestido, contudo, era muito elegante, e o tom de azul contrastava com os belos olhos cor de chocolate.

Edward respirou fundo e fitou os ombros à mostra. Lindos! Sua pele era de um dourado rico e tentador.

Isabella olhava para Edward como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama de um homem, e era assim que ele a queria. Na sua cama. Depois, aos poucos, despiria a srta. Swan e se deliciaria com aquele corpo perfeito.

Apesar do desprezo de todos, ele estava decidido a agir.

Isabella Swan, a escritora gótica, era a única mulher que havia despertado seu interesse em anos, e Masen iria possuí-la.

Isabella sentiu um calor peculiar percorrendo-lhe o corpo. Só conseguiu atribuí-lo aos olhos verdes de Masen, que a estudavam da cabeça aos pés. Ela preocupava-se demais com a redação de seus livros para pensar em sua aparência.

Agora, cada centímetro de sua pele parecia estar viva e sensível ao calor e à menor mudança do ar. Seu coração alterara o ritmo, sua respiração estava presa na garganta, e Isabella experimentava sensações em partes do corpo nas quais nem se atrevia a pensar. Pela segunda vez na vida, imaginava-se uma de suas heroínas, tremendo ao simples olhar do homem mais bonito e atraente que já encontrara.

— Srta. Swan! — Masen expandiu os lábios num sorriso fascinante, que combinava muito bem com o conde.

Ela jamais pensara nessas coisas, mas, de repente, pareciam de grande importância. Aquele homem exercia um encantamento incompreensível sobre Isabella.

— Se você deseja convencer a cidade de que o personagem central de seu livro não foi baseado em mim, deve parar de me olhar como se esperasse que eu a levasse a qualquer momento ao castelo de Wolfinger e… a violentaria. — As palavras foram escutadas apenas por ela.

— Ah, meu Deus! Eu lhe peço perdão por fitá-lo de maneira indelicada, milorde! — Ela se recompôs depressa. — Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Está calor aqui, não?

— Sem dúvida — concordou Masen, a boca sensual sorrindo de novo. — Eu diria que é um calor desagradável. — Havia um tom de ironia em sua voz, o que fez Isabella procurar os olhos do conde. Foi um erro, pois eles começaram a estudá-la de novo.

— Ah, meu Deus! — resmungou Isabella, olhando para o chão. Ninguém jamais a incomodara de tal maneira.

Por um instante, fez-se silêncio entre ambos, enquanto ela tentava encontrar as palavras adequadas.

— Eu gostaria de me desculpar, milorde — começou, com a atenção fixa na gola de Masen. Não se atrevia a olhar para seu rosto, para aquela profundidade esverdeada que fazia com que se recordasse do castelo de Wolfinger, das colinas e noites de intriga e paixão. Respirou fundo, trêmula. — Sinto muito por todo o inconveniente. Não tive a intenção de causar-lhe tanto aborrecimento com a publicação de meu livro. Apesar de sempre usar hábitos e comportamentos de pessoas que encontro em meu trabalho, jamais sonhei que pudessem compará-lo ao conde. É um absurdo! E imaginar que o senhor faria coisas tão terríveis como vilão. Que idiotice!

— Concordo — disse ele, fitando-a. — Mas, infelizmente, alguns membros da sociedade não são tão inteligentes e sensíveis como a senhorita, ou como eu.

A confidencia dividida acalmou os nervos de Isabella, que achou que poderia deixar-se enlevar pelos olhos vistosos, mas, de repente, uma nova voz invadiu seus pensamentos. Percebeu que havia muita gente à volta deles. Era desconcertante o modo como Masen a incitava a um domínio proibido…

Com dificuldade, Isabella tentou afastar os devaneios e concentrar-se no momento presente. O que estavam discutindo? A autoridade da presença do conde deixava Isabella fora de si.

— Eles adoram uma fofoca e um escândalo, criando-os onde não existe nada — disse Masen, evidenciando todo seu dissabor.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça e ajeitou os óculos.

— Não consigo compreender. Meu último livro, _O Misterioso Afonso, _não teve tais problemas.

— É verdade — concordou o conde. — Talvez pelo vilão ser um espectro. Duvido que alguém confundiria um ser humano com um fantasma.

_Ele conhecia seu trabalho! _Isabella sentiu-se orgulhosa e contente por saber que aquele homem se familiarizava com seus romances. Sentiu-se um pouco tonta, como se tivesse rolado pelas colinas do castelo de Wolfinger.

— Você o leu? — perguntou ela, prendendo a respiração.

— Sim — respondeu Masen, inclinando a cabeça, endereçando-lhe, em seguida, um olhar penetrante. — Você escreve muito bem.

Que recompensa maravilhosa! De súbito, Isabella percebeu o quanto esperara por isso. Rosalie não se importava com seus livros, à cozinheira e Mary não sabiam ler. A sra. Bates, devido a sua natureza, menosprezava o trabalho dos outros, e conseguia influenciar a aldeia. Ben a desdenhava por ter redigido um romance gótico, e, apesar de algumas pessoas a elogiarem com entusiasmo, Isabella não as conhecia direito para formar uma opinião sobre seu julgamento.

Masen, por outro lado, era conhecido pela honestidade, e ela o respeitava. Sentindo-se eufórica, Isabella sorriu com tanta alegria para ele que pensou ter visto uma certa surpresa em seus olhos.

Uma voz quebrou a intimidade que eles dividiam:

— Aqui está a srta. Swan!

Isabella virou-se depressa para atender à anfitriã. Lady Buckingham parecia espantada.

— Masen, é você? Para ser sincera, eu jamais esperava vê-los juntos!

— E por que não? — perguntou Isabella, muito calma. Afinal, sua presença no sarau devia-se apenas ao conde de Masen, pois ela estava imbuída da intenção de tentar salvar a reputação dele. Aquela era a hora de começar a agir. A anfitriã fitou-os.

— Bem, minha querida, você não escutou os rumores? Todos acreditam que Masen é conde Edwar em carne e osso!

— Já ouvi tolices a respeito. Escutei os rumores, sim, mas considero-os absurdos e indecentes. O conde de Masen é meu vizinho, nada mais. — As últimas palavras surgiram sem a menor dificuldade, pois o conde se tornara muito mais importante do que apenas proprietário do castelo de Wolfinger.

— Não me diga! — A mulher e Isabella se encararam por alguns instantes.

O conde de Masen decidiu se intrometer:

— Acredite em quem quiser, Tanya. Nós sabemos que você não se importa muito com a verdade.

A anfitriã afastou-se, como se tivesse provocado um animal perigoso que poderia atacá-la a qualquer instante. Virando-se para Isabella, deu um sorriso constrangido.

— Talvez a fama de Masen não tenha chegado aos seus ouvidos, srta. Swan, mas soubemos de mais um incidente. O irmão, você sabe…

Isabella viu que Masen reagira com indiferença à maledicência; apenas um pequeno movimento do músculo de seu maxilar fez com que ela percebesse que ele não era tão imune assim.

— Conheceu o sr. Cullen, lady Buckingham? — perguntou Isabella.

A dama parecia perplexa, vitória com a qual Isabella alegrou-se demais.

— Não, eu não posso dizer que o tenha conhecido — disse ela, tentando lembrar-se de algo. — Pessoas de conduta sombria não se incluem em meu círculo de amizades.

— É compreensível, lady Buckingham. Eu, contudo, conheço o sr. Cullen, e posso assegurar-lhe que ele é um jovem teimoso, que voltará para casa ao descobrir que sua rebeldia não tem fundamento. — Isabella sorriu e olhou para Masen, pedindo uma confirmação.

O rosto dele permaneceu impassível. Teria visto uma certa surpresa nos olhos verdes?

— Bem, Masen, parece-me que você é um campeão. Que conveniente! — Lady Buckingham tentava esconder a incredulidade.

Isabella quase engasgou ao escutar as palavras da mulher. Como se atrevia a ser tão indelicada, ainda mais com um conde? Era essa uma das figuras mais importantes da sociedade?

— Eu preferia dizer "agradável", lady Buckingham — disse o conde.

Isabella teve a leve impressão de que os dois aristocratas conversavam na mesma língua.

— Tenho certeza de que sim! — respondeu a anfitriã. Olhou com desprezo para o conde antes de fixar-se em Isabella. — Srta. Swan, eu gostaria de chamá-la para jantar conosco. Se você conseguir afastar-se de Masen, pedirei que Newy a acompanhe. — Com um sorriso zombeteiro, a dama deixou-os.

Isabella não queria ser acompanhada por Newy, mas também não pretendia discutir com a dona da festa. Sentiu-se na obrigação de obedecer a anfitriã. Voltando-se para Masen, pensou em se desculpar, mas mudou de idéia quando percebeu que poderia não vê-lo nunca mais. O pequeno sarau era mais um baile lotado, e ela não sabia se o conde ficaria por muito tempo.

Isabella achou a idéia de sua partida alarmante, pois ainda não tivera tempo de perguntar-lhe sobre Emmett. Precisava fazê-lo, por Rosalie. Essa, entretanto, não era a ocasião, nem aquele o lugar adequado para tal conversa.

— Imagino se poderíamos ter um instante a sós, milorde, para uma conversa em particular.

Dessa vez não houve engano na surpresa de Masen, apesar de ter sido rapidamente disfarçada. Não escondeu, contudo, seu interesse. Os olhos verdes analisavam Isabella.

Ela afastou os pensamentos. A imaginação estava sendo muito fértil, importunando-a de uma maneira desconcertante. Masen parecia providenciar-lhe inspiração além da conta.

— A biblioteca de lady Buckingham é uma das mais famosas da cidade — disse o conde, com sua voz doce e sedutora. — Eu ficaria contente em mostrá-la a você. Depois do jantar?

Isabella quase não teve tempo de responder, pois lorde Neville, nesse mesmo instante, se aproximou, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Respirando fundo, ela tentava se recompor, mas estava surpresa demais para consegui-lo. A sugestão de Masen assemelhava-se a um encontro clandestino de seus romances.

Isabella passou a maior parte do jantar pensando no encontro com Masen. Apesar de ter discutido com muitos curiosos, sua mente concentrava-se apenas no conde.

Masen continuava a afetá-la como ninguém jamais o fizera; era como se ele fosse a concretização de seus sonhos. Seu lado prático dizia-lhe que estava sendo ridícula, mas uma parte obscura de seu ser confirmava algo bastante diferente.

Com entusiasmo, ela correu para a famosa biblioteca de lady Buckingham. Apesar de bem decorada, como os outros ambientes, era um tanto quanto escura. A luz de diversos candelabros iluminava a seda vermelha das paredes. Era uma atmosfera de difícil condução à leitura.

Isabella lembrou-se de uma sala que criara em um de seus romances, um cômodo arqueado, com cantos sombrios e inúmeros livros.

O olhar de Isabella percorreu as obras enfileiradas com perfeição. Será que lady Buckingham já lera algum deles? Interessou-se por um volume e estava prestes a tirá-lo do lugar quando escutou uma voz profunda.

— Isabella…

Ela assustou-se sobremaneira e, por um instante, acreditou ter um fantasma materializado ao seu redor. Virou-se depressa para descobrir que não era uma alma do outro mundo, mas um homem de carne e osso.

Isabella não se desapontou, pois sabia ser Masen. Como ele conseguira entrar no recinto sem ser percebido? O coração dela ainda batia forte, como efeito da súbita aparição.

— Que susto, milorde! Não o ouvi entrar…

Será que vira um traço de diversão nos belos olhos? Por que ele teria a intenção de assustá-la? Suspirando, Isabella sentiu-se, descontente por acusar o conde. Um homem assim não tinha tempo para brincadeiras com uma solteirona.

E agora? Isabella não conseguiu impedir o arrepio que lhe percorria a espinha por estar sozinha na biblioteca com Masen. Ele se encontrava tão próximo…

O conde se impunha como um ser sombrio, o mais masculino que Isabella já encontrara. Podia quase sentir o calor que irradiava daquele corpo forte e elegante. O perfume almiscarado fê-la lembrar-se de passagens subterrâneas e cantos secretos.

A presença de Masen a perturbava tanto que, por um instante, esqueceu-se do que tinha a tratar com o conde.

— Eu queria saber sobre seu irmão — começou ela, com a voz trêmula. — Soube de algo? Fez perguntas às pessoas?

Com um sorriso enigmático, Masen afastou-se e virou-se de costas. Teria se aborrecido com a pergunta? Estaria desapontado? Isabella achava difícil compreendê-lo algumas vezes. Por um momento, achou que ele partiria sem dar-lhe uma resposta. Depois de um tempo, contudo, escutou sua voz fria, encobrindo, mais uma vez, a preocupação com o irmão.

— Não soube de nada, apesar de ter conversado com o melhor detetive da cidade. — Virou-se de repente, e Isabella percebeu que ele caminhava de maneira muito graciosa. — Por que a pergunta?

Ela admirou-se com a ameaça e com a proximidade de Masen.

— Porque estou interessada — disse ela, com franqueza. — Tendo conhecido o sr. Cullen, espero que ele não se meta em nenhuma encrenca, e tendo conhecido o senhor, eu… — Ela desconcertou-se quando o conde ergueu a cabeça. — Eu gostaria de ajudar a limpar o seu nome.

Masen não disse nada, apenas segurava o enfeite dourado que pegara da mesa.

Isabella sentia um misto de emoções: calor, frio, alegria, apenas por vê-lo tocando o objeto. Por que a moda ditava o uso de luvas? Queria ver aquelas mãos nuas. Imaginou como seria o toque contra sua pele.

— Devo confessar que estou um pouco confuso com seu comportamento, senhorita. Sua própria irmã me julga um assassino. Por que você continua a me defender?

Demorou um minuto para que Isabella tirasse os olhos das mãos dele.

— É muita tolice achar que o senhor tenha matado o rapaz. Isso lhe traria o dinheiro de volta? Com certeza, não. Seria impossível recuperá-lo.

— Ah… Então é a lógica que motiva sua conclusão.

— É claro, milorde — respondeu Isabella.

— Mas e o sangue amaldiçoado de que tanto se fala na Cornualha? Como você sabe que eu não fui consumido por uma fúria incontrolável que me levou a matá-lo? — perguntou o conde, aproximando-se. — Nós, os Masen, somos conhecidos por nossos ímpetos, não é mesmo...

Por um instante, Isabella não soube como reagir, até que o olhou nos olhos. De repente, tudo lhe pareceu um teste. O conde esperava que ela fugisse, como todos os outros faziam. Mas Isabella tinha mais fibra do que os londrinos que ficavam contentes em maldizer seus companheiros.

— Eu me considero uma excelente juíza de caráter, milorde. E vendo que é um homem… — Isabella clareou a garganta, procurando escolher bem as palavras. — Um homem tomado por fortes paixões, não posso acreditar que tenha matado seu irmão sem piedade. Ainda mais pelo fato de ter aparecido em meu chalé no dia seguinte ao incidente, tentando salvá-lo de senhoritas que julgava más companhias.

Ele sorriu. O efeito foi tão maravilhoso que Isabella sentiu falta de ar. Masen tinha mesmo um lindo sorriso. Seus dentes eram cândidos como a neve. A cada instante, ela o achava mais encantador.

O homem sombrio e imponente, com olhos austeros, caminhou até a mesa, como um gato que a perseguia pelo mundo.

— Vejo que você também é guiada por fortes paixões — disse ele, fazendo-a arrepiar-se até o último fio de cabelo.

Isabella deu um passo para trás. Masen aproximou-se. Ela forçou-se a manter-se firme, pois sabia que ele intimidava as pessoas com o corpo, usando a altura e a forte personalidade para assustar aqueles que quisessem menosprezá-lo. Talvez o conde agisse sem pensar.

— Eu? — indagou Isabella.

Masen concordou, e ela imaginou como ele chegara a tal conclusão. Sem perceber, foi caminhando para trás até encostar na estante. Percebeu, de repente, que sua pose assemelhava-se à da heroína capturada pelo misterioso conde Edwar.

— Sim, você, Isabella. Você é uma mulher muito rara, uma mulher com um grande talento. Eu já lhe disse o quanto admiro o que escreve?

A voz dele a enredava, e Isabella sentiu o corpo entorpecido com a proximidade de Masen.

— Obrigada, milorde. E muito generoso de sua parte.

— Não. E você quem é generosa, Isabella. E corajosa e inteligente. E bela, tão bela…

_Bela? _Será que escutara direito? Ela fitou-o, tentando encontrar uma expressão de pouco-caso, mas enganou-se por completo.

Masen fora sincero. A expressão zombeteira em seu rosto sumira, e as paixões estavam evidentes, como a promessa de uma tempestade.

Isabella nunca havia sido tão elogiada. E a maneira como Masen a observava fazia com que se sentisse bonita. Umedecendo os lábios, ela observou a boca do conde responder ao gesto. Seu coração acelerou. Algo estava prestes a acontecer. Seu corpo tremia de excitação.

Com medo de respirar para não quebrar o encanto, Isabella manteve-se quieta enquanto Masen se aproximava. Para seu desapontamento, sua meta eram os óculos. Ele tirou-os de seu rosto.

— Você nem imagina o quanto eu esperei por este momento — confessou Masen, num sussurro que escondia diversos sentimentos. O que o impelira a tirar seus óculos? Colocando-os de lado, ele ergueu o rosto de Isabella. A luva acariciou o pescoço delicado. Isabella tinha os cabelos presos e jamais experimentara sensação semelhante.

Outra vez, ela achou ter saído de uma história, uma heroína sob o domínio de um charmoso vilão. Mas era realidade. O conde de Masen, o homem de seus sonhos, pressionava-a contra si.

Seus lábios se encontraram. Os de Masen, quentes e firmes, e Isabella, que nunca fora beijada na vida, achou que desmaiaria. Em vez disso, entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos do conde e deixou-se levar.

A boca de Masen invadiu os lábios dela, experimentando e ensinando algo que Isabella nunca imaginou existir. Era mais exótico e excitante do que poderia supor.

— Abra a boca para mim, Isabella — murmurou. — Pelo amor de Deus, deixe-me deliciar você.

Ela obedeceu de imediato, temendo que ele pudesse parar se não cooperasse.

Com o decorrer dos movimentos, Isabella sentiu urgência em agarrar algo, caso contrário desmaiaria. Segurou na capa de Masen.

Quando Isabella começou a voltar a si, o conde soltou-a. Ela ergueu as pálpebras e viu os belos olhos à sua frente. Não soube se devia abraçá-lo ou empurrá-lo.

— Ah, meu Deus… — sussurrou ela.

— Era o que eu ia dizer — respondeu Masen. A paixão obscureceu-lhe o olhar, e ele inclinou a cabeça de novo.

Isabella esperou, sem fôlego, pelo novo toque dos lábios. Em vez disso, escutou seu nome.

— Isabella!

Não era Masen; portanto, a interrupção a irritou. Quis ignorar o chamado e entregar-se aos braços do conde, mas, ao abrir os olhos de novo, viu-o parado à sua frente. Não se tocavam mais.

Foi tomada de desgosto e irritação quando o primo Ben se aproximou.

— Isabella! — gritou ele outra vez.

— A srta. Swan tinha algo nos óculos. — Masen procurava atrair a atenção de Ben, enquanto, com um lenço, limpava-os para Isabella.

— Como? — exclamou Ben, atônito com a cena que acabara de presenciar.

— A srta. Swan tinha algo nos óculos — repetiu o conde, olhando para Ben de uma maneira que o fez calar-se no mesmo instante. — Aqui está, srta. Swan. Espero ter solucionado o problema.

Isabella arregalou os olhos assim que Masen colocou-lhe os óculos no lugar, ajeitando-os atrás das orelhas. Tremeu, e o conde endereçou-lhe um breve sorriso.

— Obrigada.

— Por nada, senhorita. Foi um prazer ajudá-la. Estou à disposição para o que precisar. — Sorriu. — Eu a deixarei com seu primo… Por enquanto. — Masen virou-se e saiu da biblioteca.

Isabella olhou para trás, confusa, até que a voz de Ben a despertou.

— Que devasso!

Lutando contra a vontade de colocar os dedos sobre os lábios, Isabella fitou o primo.

— Que libertino! — Ben quase berrava, apontando na direção do conde.

— Ora, Ben! — Segurando a saia, Isabella passou ao lado do primo. — Acho que você leu muitos romances góticos e está confundindo Masen com o conde Edwar, que é apenas um personagem do livro.

Masen, por outro lado, era de carne e osso, e bem mais excitante.

* * *

_Que conde é esse? Meu Deus do Céu!_

_Esses Edwards ainda me matam kkkk... A Bella é uma sortuda mesmo! E Vocês acham que o Edward só vai ficar nisso, de beijinhos, esqueça... Esse homem é quente! _

_Foi só eu que achei, o Ben esquisito? Será que ele não está afim da Bella? _

_Bom Amores... Bom Sabado para vocês! Fiquem com Deus... E aproveitem o final de semana! Domingo eu não vou parar em casa, então se der eu posto no domingo... Se não der só na segunda! Robsteijooossss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus Amoresss... BOA NOITE! Tudo bem com você? Espero que Sim *-*, Não postei antes porque deu piti no meu pc, agora tudo normalizado, voltei com tudo... Nesse capitulo vamos ter um piquinique com o nosso casal amado... Querem particiapar? Então bora ler... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Que devasso! — repetiu Ben, ao entrarem em casa. Ele rodeou Isabella ao vê-la na escada, evitando qualquer tentativa de fuga, como fizera a sra. Broadgirgle. — Masen é o Mal em pessoa! O povo o chama de conde Devil, Isabella

— Pare com isso! Conde Devil foi um apelido dado a um dos ancestrais de Masen, que era um sombrio pirata e já morreu muito tempo atrás.

— É óbvio que este assassino é igual ao ancestral, então. Está na cara que o conde de Masen tem segundas intenções com você, prima! Você precisa se cuidar! Ele é uma pessoa perigosa.

Ben estava vermelho feito um tomate, de raiva ou de vergonha, Isabella não tinha certeza. Sua total falta de interesse na conversa o irritava mais ainda. Ela tentou pensar em algo que o acalmasse, mas sua fadiga era grande. Já se acostumara aos horários da cidade e, embora ele tivesse levado as irmãs para casa logo depois do incidente na biblioteca, o dia ainda demoraria a nascer. Rosalie bocejava sem parar.

— Eu a proíbo de vê-lo de novo! — declarou Ben.

Isabella encarou o primo. Os anos de independência haviam transformado numa mulher forte, e não pretendia obedecer Ben ou qualquer outro homem. A imagem de Masen voltou-lhe à memória, e ela decidiu manter-se reservada. "Isso", pensou, "depende do que o conde me pedir…"

Ben cruzou os braços em uma pose petulante, que fez com que Isabella o comparasse a um garoto turrão. Sentia por desapontar o primo, mas, no intuito de protegê-las, ele estava indo longe demais.

— Temo não poder obedecê-lo, Ben — respondeu ela, com calma. — Estou ajudando o conde a limpar seu nome; afinal de contas, foi o meu livro que causou tanto rebuliço. Portanto, nós precisamos ser vistos juntos.

— Arruinar sua vida faz parte dos planos? Você acha que ninguém a viu na biblioteca?

— Pare, Ben! — gritou Rosalie, cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos. — Não agüento mais ouvir falar de Masen e daquele livro horrível! E eu? Ninguém quer saber o que eu fiz esta noite?

— É lógico que sim. Olhe só o tipo de exemplo que você está dando para sua irmã, Isabella — disse Ben, recusando-se a encerrar o assunto.

— Já basta, primo! — disse ela com firmeza. Queria deitar na cama e sonhar com os lábios de Masen, mas, em vez disso, pegou Rosalie pelo braço e levou-a para a sala. — Venha, querida, conte-nos suas impressões sobre o sarau.

Ela não precisou de um segundo estímulo.

— Conheci o homem mais charmoso de Londres, o primo do duque de Marcus. Ele é deslumbrante, tão elegante e atencioso… Era só eu desejar algo que um segundo depois estava em minhas mãos. Um sorvete, um pedaço de bolo ou meu leque.

Rosalie enrubesceu enquanto contava sobre o sr. Darlington, seus cabelos castanhos penteados na última moda, sua algibeira enfeitada, seus anéis brilhantes. Isabella achou-o um perfeito dândi. Não conseguia concentrar-se na irmã, sua mente só tinha lugar para Masen.

Ben, pelo visto, também pensava da mesma maneira, pois ainda tinha uma expressão zangada no rosto. A voz doce de Rosalie não afastaria seus pensamentos do temível conde.

E assim, como Rosalie previra, o interesse concentrado em nela e no elegante cavalheiro que conhecera no sarau era menor do que esperava. Todos pareciam pensar apenas em Masen.

Depois de alguns dias de mau humor, Ben recuperou a pose. Levou as irmãs Swan para conhecer os lugares mais famosos da cidade: o Museu Britânico, a Torre de Londres e a Abadia de Westminster. Isabella apreciou o passeio, e Rosalie queria apenas encontrar pessoas famosas e reclamava do programa, que julgava maçante. Seu comportamento começava a irritar Isabella e Ben também.

Por sorte, os conhecimentos literários de Isabella proporcionavam-lhes vários convites para festas. A dificuldade era aceitá-los, pois Ben deixara bem claro que não gostava da sociedade em geral, em especial de Masen.

Quando o conde mandou-lhe um bilhete, Isabella pensou em escondê-lo. Tolice. Era uma mulher adulta, que cuidava de sua própria casa havia anos. Não tinha nada a ocultar e não se envolveria num romance clandestino.

Decidida, Isabella leu o bilhete de Masen ao lado da dama de companhia, sem hesitar. Apesar de ser curto e arrogante, o jeito do conde não a irritava. Chegou, então, a uma simples conclusão: as necessidades dele espelhavam as suas próprias e, portanto, tal comportamento era aceitável. As diretrizes de Ben, por outro lado, quase nunca coincidiam com as suas.

A simples idéia de encontrar-se de novo com Masen fê-la enrubescer. Ele a estimulava como o castelo de Wolfinger jamais o fizera.

Agradecida por Ben não estar presente para vê-la daquele jeito, Isabella escreveu a resposta para o mensageiro, aceitando o piquenique. Mas não seria tão fácil assim. Antes de Masen chegar, o primo com certeza a aborreceria bastante.

Se Isabella insistisse em manter amizade com uma pessoa tão desprezível, precisaria da acompanhante em tempo integral, decidiu Ben. Apesar de Isabella declarar-se uma solteirona convicta, ele não mudaria de opinião. Ela também não pretendia iniciar uma discussão.

Isabella disse a si mesma que a presença da sra. Broadgirgle, apesar de tirar-lhe um pouco do bom humor, era de certa forma até favorável, pois não conseguia se esquecer do modo como Masen colocara os lábios contra os seus. Tremia só de pensar.

Era muito estranho, pois o episódio ocorrido na biblioteca de lady Buckingham parecia um sonho, como se Isabella tivesse experienciado a cena para um de seus romances. E agora tinha a perpétua expressão proibida de Ben para lembrá-la da realidade do ocorrido. Ela, Isabella Swan, da Cornualha, vinte e quatro anos, fora beijada por um homem encantador.

Apesar de saber que devia envergonhar-se de suas reações, ela sentiu-se muitíssimo bem. Na verdade, esperava que Edward a beijasse outra vez. Não poderia, contudo, devido à presença da sra. Broadgirgle, que não cansava de lançar-lhe olhares de censura.

Isabella colocou os dedos nos lábios, ao recordar os sentimentos misteriosos e sombrios que Masen incitara. Sim, seria melhor ter a companhia da sra. Broadgirgle.

O conde descobriu ela, não era da mesma opinião. Quando viera buscá-la, demonstrou-se descontente com a companhia da sra. Broadgirgle. E a senhora também não se esforçou para ser simpática.

— Este é o famoso conde? — perguntou ela, ao serem apresentados.

Ele lançou-lhe o costumeiro olhar gélido e acomodou-se ao lado de Isabella.

— É óbvio que este senhor não é o conde Edwar — disse Isabella, irritada. — Aliás, eu não sabia que tinha lido meu livro, sra. Broadgirgle.

— É evidente que eu não tenho o costume de ler tais romances, mas me vi obrigada a dar uma olhada, afinal de contas, agora eu faço parte da família.

— Verdade? — interrompeu Masen. — Por quanto tempo?

— Achei dramático e absurdo. Um ambiente fantástico, com uma certa dose de realidade. Besteira pura! — continuou ela, ignorando as palavras do conde.

— É evidente que ela nunca viu o castelo de Wolfinger — respondeu Masen.

— Romances góticos não são para qualquer pessoa — observou Isabella, tentando conter o riso.

— Não — concordou ele, sorrindo de modo a deixá-la sem fôlego. — A pessoa precisa ter uma certa disposição para apreciar o macabro. — A voz de Masen parecia querer acariciar Isabella.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou a sra. Broadgirgle, interrompendo a intimidade dos dois.

— Aonde a srta. Swan quiser — respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Isabella.

— Vamos ao Hyde Park — ela respondeu. — Ouvi dizer que, às cinco horas, encontramos as pessoas mais famosas da sociedade.

— E você pretende encontrá-las?

— Sim — respondeu ela, sem hesitar. — Acho que será bastante sábio nas atuais circunstâncias.

— Um prato cheio para fofocas, isso sim — falou a sra. Broadgirgle. — E seu primo não gosta da maioria dos membros da sociedade que encontraremos.

Masen virou-se para encará-la.

— Talvez a senhora não saiba, madame, mas uma boa acompanhante não interrompe conversas privadas, muito menos dá opiniões não solicitadas. — Voltou à atenção para os cavalos. — Em poucas palavras, uma boa acompanhante é vista e não ouvida.

A sra. Broadgirgle emitiu um som de indignação, enquanto Isabella escondia o riso por trás das luvas.

— O que você estava falando? — perguntou Masen, dirigindo-se a Isabella.

— Bem, acho que é bom sermos vistos juntos pelo maior número de pessoas possível. Espero, assim, terminar com os boatos.

— Ah…

O som da voz dele fez o coração de Isabella bater com mais força. Apesar de muitas vezes conseguir decifrá-lo com perfeição, Edward era um homem complexo, e não podia ter sempre certeza do que se passava por trás daqueles olhos verdes.

— Muito bem, srta. Swan, iremos ao parque. Assim que chegarmos lá, acho que deveríamos ter a oportunidade de sair para um passeio a pé.

Isabella concordou e, no silêncio que se seguiu, aproveitou para estudar o homem à sua frente. Ele era mesmo muito charmoso; tinha uma beleza exótica e sinistra, como o castelo de Wolfinger. Isabella notou uma pequena cicatriz abaixo de um dos olhos. De acordo com Ben, que se tornara um perito em descobrir rumores sobre Masen, era uma seqüela do duelo em que matara o tio. Apesar de não considerá-lo assassino, ela sabia que o conde podia tornar-se perigoso, pois era um homem de grandes paixões, como admitira antes. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Olhou para as mãos do conde. O conhecimento de que tantas qualidades e força existiam naquelas mãos fez Isabella lembrar-se de que havia sido tocada por elas na casa de lady Buckingham.

Isabella forçou-se a olhar para os arredores de Londres até chegarem ao parque. Masen parou a carruagem e ordenou que o condutor cuidasse dela, bem como da sra. Broadgirgle. Isabella às vezes não concordava com a autoridade do conde, mas ficou contente por livrar-se da acompanhante, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

— Não vá longe, senhorita — advertiu ela. — Eu não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências!

Como ninguém tomava conta de sua vida desde muito cedo, Isabella não se preocupou com a ameaça, mas reconheceu que a sra. Broadgirgle levava suas obrigações a sério.

Masen ofereceu o braço a Isabella, que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Já passeara com homens antes, mas nenhum tão interessante quanto o conde. Ele diminuiu os passos largos.

Isabella ergueu o olhar e deu com os de Masen. Era emocionante ter uma pessoa tão alta, esbelta e sombria ao seu lado. Se não fosse o burburinho, acharia que estavam sós.

O conde cumprimentou várias pessoas. Isabella reconheceu alguns do sarau, que ficaram boquiabertos ao vê-los juntos. Outros, que não conhecia, observavam o casal com curiosidade. Algumas pessoas os exterminavam com o olhar.

Embora ela achasse a animosidade uma coisa atemorizante, Masen continuava calmo. Ele parecia não se importar em limpar o nome e melhorar a imagem, mas sim com a presença de Isabella. Ela confirmou a suspeita quando chegaram a um lugar mais deserto.

— Minha querida Isabella — disse ele, sorrindo —, você acha que já fomos vistos por bastante gente?

Ela arrepiou-se ao escutar seu nome. Era algo tão simples…

— Não sei. Qual é a sua opinião?

— Eu acho — falou Masen, segurando-lhe o cotovelo — que seus esforços são louváveis, mas talvez vãos.

— Não fale assim! Precisamos voltar logo? — Ela olhou para a carruagem, mas não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo. Queria tê-lo por perto.

— Claro que não! Você me prendeu, Isabella. Espero que não esteja passeando comigo apenas para limpar o meu nome.

— É lógico que não. Quero dizer… Fico muito honrada por estar na sua companhia.

Masen sorriu.

— Isabella, acho que sua caneta é mais hábil do que sua língua.

A menção de algo tão íntimo quanto sua língua fê-la enrubescer de novo, e Isabella virou-se para esconder o rosto. Será que cada palavra de Masen precisava lembrá-la da imagem dos dois se beijando na biblioteca de lady Buckingham? Isabella procurou algo diferente para ocupar-lhe os pensamentos e apontou para os miosótis.

— Devo pegar uma flor para você? — perguntou Masen.

— Não, pode deixar que eu mesma pego — respondeu ela, sabendo que estava agindo como uma garota tola. Não querendo estragar as luvas, Isabella tirou uma para apanhar o miosótis.

Quando se endireitou, o conde fixou os olhos nos dedos longos, o que fez com que ela imaginasse ter cometido algum erro. Talvez as damas de Londres carregassem tesouras nas bolsas para tais situações.

— Você não tem escrito ultimamente.

— Não; desde que cheguei a Londres não escrevi mais. Mas como você sabe?

Sem responder, Masen pegou a mão dela. Isabella observou-o tocá-la e deliciou-se com a reação.

— Nenhuma mancha de tinta — disse ele, sorrindo. Ela achou, por um instante, que eles não dividiam apenas os mesmos interesses: tinham também almas semelhantes…

O som de um cavalo se aproximando assustou-os, e Masen se afastou. Enquanto ele se virava para ver quem era, Isabella recolocou a luva, com dedos trêmulos, e segurou a flor com firmeza.

O conde cumprimentou o cavaleiro com extrema elegância, colocou as mãos para trás e fez uma mesura para que ela o acompanhasse. Maravilhada com a compostura, Isabella forçou-se a caminhar. Sentia-se alegre e viva, muito viva.

Precisou de perspicácia para compreender suas reações. Já conversara com diversos homens, desde o maior proprietário de terras da Cornualha até o mais simples pescador. Pouco tempo atrás, conhecera o editor de seus livros e alguns cavalheiros da alta sociedade. Por que, então, apenas o conde de Masen a afetava dessa maneira?

Por ele ser a encarnação de todos os seus sonhos? Bronzeado, mais misterioso do que qualquer outro, o proprietário do castelo de Wolfinger parecia ter saído direto de sua imaginação. Teria de se beliscar para acreditar que era real?

Estava se tornando fantasiosa demais!

— Milorde — chamou —, sobre o seu irmão… — Antes que ela pudesse terminar, o conde parou de andar, e lançou-lhe um olhar intimidante. — Não se irrite, milorde. Sei que o assunto o incomoda, mas eu gostaria de saber o que o detetive tem a dizer.

— O assunto não me importuna, minha querida Isabella. Ficarei contente em contar-lhe o que o estimado detetive me relatou, ou seja: nada.

— O que quer dizer?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Masen teve de sorrir. O desapontamento dela era evidente.

— Ele não encontrou nenhuma pista de Emmett. Ignorando a hostilidade do conde, Isabella levou os dedos aos lábios.

— E na Cornualha?

— Nada também. Na verdade, o detetive acha que Emmett sumiu… no ar, ou talvez no oceano.

— Pare com isso! Pare de dizer tolices! Detesto quando você se comporta dessa maneira, como se quisesse que as pessoas pensassem o pior a seu respeito!

Masen ficou boquiaberto, fitando-a, perplexo.

— Minha reputação tem me ajudado bastante — disse ele, antes de continuar a caminhar.

Isabella correu para alcançá-lo.

— Se você espera pouco dos outros, nunca se desapontará. Dessa vez, ele parou tão de repente que Isabella quase o atropelou. O conde virou-se, e foi como se o parque todo sumisse, ficando apenas os dois, sozinhos no mundo. O olhar furioso agora continha um tipo diferente de emoção. Por um momento, Isabella achou que seria beijada, bem no Hyde Park. Em vez de protestar, seu corpo tremeu com a simples idéia.

— Você é uma mulher de inteligência rara e de espírito agudo, Isabella. — Havia algo além na expressão de Masen, mas ela não conseguiu ler seus pensamentos. Ele parecia estar lutando com seu próprio eu, guiado por forças incontroláveis.

Uma leve brisa balançou-lhe as saias, e ela teve a ligeira impressão de ter sido obra de Masen, o senhor dos elementos. Isabella obrigou-se a voltar à realidade.

— Seu… Seu irmão… — gaguejou ela.

— Sim. Emmett. — Masen voltou a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Isabella achou ter imaginado o episódio, incluindo o desejo que sentira. — Se você não acha que eu o matei, qual é a sua opinião?

Ela tentou concentrar-se na pergunta.

— Bem, me considero uma estudante de enigmas.

— Ah…

— Através da escrita, criei uma habilidade em compreender mais os mistérios. Tecendo meus próprios enigmas, acredito ter desenvolvido uma perspectiva única.

— Ah… — repetiu ele, e Isabella o fitou. Masen estava sério. — E qual é a sua opinião, então?

— Bem, devo admitir que também não consigo encontrar uma pista. Podemos descartar a possibilidade de problemas do coração, pois Rosalie foi sua última conquista, e ela não sabe de nada.

— Seria nossa primeira pista.

— Sim — concordou Isabella. — O dinheiro, é lógico, seria a segunda. Talvez ele tenha bolado um plano para correr atrás do prejuízo.

— E como faria isso? — perguntou Masen, um tanto quanto irritado.

— Essa é a questão. Como conseguir juntar dinheiro depressa?

— Jogos? Especulação? Casamento?

— Bem, descartemos casamento, pois Emmett é muito romântico para agir assim. Jogos também não, pois comprovou que não tem muitas habilidades.

Isabella estava concentrada demais em seus pensamentos para notar o olhar de Masen.

— E especulação… Bem, acho que ele não tem talento — comentou ela, em tom de escusa. Olhou para cima e viu que Masen sorria.

— Então?

— Oh! — ela exclamou, quase sem fôlego. — Eu… Há um outro caminho para a riqueza que você não mencionou.

— Ah, é? Posso saber qual?

— Sim. O Novo Mundo! Dizem que lá é muito fácil de se fazer fortuna, em especial nas índias Ocidentais.

Parou de súbito, e seus óculos escorregaram-lhe pelo nariz. Ajeitando-os, ergueu a cabeça e fitou o conde.

— Acredito, milorde, que o seu irmão pegou um navio para aqueles lados.

Se o sorriso de Masen foi um pouco indulgente, Isabella não se importou. Pelo menos o conde a escutara, sem a interrupção de ninguém.

— Muito interessante. E como o encontraremos?

— Não sei, milorde — respondeu ela, suspirando. Ao caminharem, pensava no problema, desejando ter examinado as redondezas do castelo. — Suponho ser tarde demais para procurar provas no local do desaparecimento. No castelo, quero dizer.

Masen franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

— Você gostaria de ir até o castelo de Wolfinger? — Isabella sentiu um arrepio ao ouvi-lo mencionar seu lar. Teria a chance de conhecer o castelo? Depois de tanto tempo?

— Sim, eu adoraria conhecê-lo, com a finalidade de ajudá-lo a encontrar pistas sobre o desaparecimento de Emmett.

Isabella enrubesceu e baixou os olhos para o chão. Seu coração batia, frenético, com a mera idéia de entrar lá.

— Bem, então precisaremos combinar uma visita. Quase não podendo acreditar, ela o encarou. Os olhos de Masen brilhavam. Seria premiada com seu maior desejo?

— Ah, milorde! Seria muito agradável!

— Não me diga!

Mais uma vez, Isabella sentiu-se transportada a um de seus romances, uma heroína dominada.

— É claro que eu gostaria de saber mais sobre a noite do desaparecimento de seu irmão. Acho que os detalhes ainda são parcos.

— Eu gostaria de contar-lhe mais, mas não estamos no lugar adequado. Falando nisso, acho que a sra. Broadgirgle quer chamar sua atenção.

Isabella olhou para a carruagem e viu que a dama de companhia balançava o lenço, desvairada. Masen resmungava algo ininteligível.

— Como, milorde?

— Onde você a encontrou?

— Quem? A sra. Broadgirgle? Bem, ela é um pouco… soturna — admitiu Isabella.

— Soturna? A mulher é uma perfeita gótica!

— Milorde tem razão. Ela seria uma perfeita vilã. Mil idéias surgiram na cabeça de Isabella. Uma vilã!

Uma bruxa! As possibilidades eram inúmeras!

— Isabella! Isabella!

— Disse algo, milorde?

— Não quero interromper as idéias para seu próximo livro, mas, se você quiser ouvir a minha história…

— Sim, é claro! Pode me fazer uma visita?

— Acho que o primo Ben não se entusiasmaria com a minha presença.

— Talvez não — admitiu Isabella. — Parece-me que ele alimenta uma aversão à sua pessoa, mas eu não me preocuparia. Ele não gosta da metade dos membros da sociedade.

Os lábios de Masen se curvaram de novo, como se ele fosse rir, e Isabella não entendeu o motivo de tanto humor.

— Bem, é melhor que eu vá até sua casa, senhor.

— Isabella, por mais brilhante que seja, acho que você não deve sujar sua reputação indo até lá.

— Tem razão, milorde. Onde nos encontraremos? Na próxima festa? Recebemos vários convites.

— Haverá muita gente…

A rejeição à sugestão levantou uma suspeita na mente de Isabella, e ela sentiu uma grande excitação.

— Um encontro secreto, talvez?

— Exato — respondeu o conde, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso convidativo.

* * *

_Esses dois, ainda vão aprontar muito juntos *-*_

_Só posso dizer uma coisa sobre o Emmett, ele vai voltar kkk... E a Rosalie vai dar muito trabalho para Bella com esse Marcus que ela conheceu!_

_Então meus amores lindoooossss... Até Quinta... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooooossss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... BOAA NOITEEE! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Nesse capitulo vamos ter uma briga entre Bella e Ben. e um encontro as escondidas... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O grande dia chegou, enfim. Isabella procurava manter a calma para não deixar transparecer nada, nem mesmo quando seu coração disparava. Tinha já idade suficiente para ter de sujeitar-se a encontros clandestinos. No entanto, jamais se sentira tão jovem!

Masen lhe pedira para vir sem a acompanhante; então, ela escolhera uma ocasião em que Rosalie estivesse fora com… Como era mesmo o nome dele? Isabella não podia dizer, pois vários cavalheiros haviam procurado pela irmã. A bem da verdade, estava mais preocupada com a própria vida.

Precisava dar mais atenção a Rosalie, pois ainda era responsável pela caçula. Olhou para a irmã, que tomava café. Parecia estar mal humorada.

— Ben! Ben! Você poderia parar de ler o jornal à mesa? — indagou Rosalie, irritada.

Isabella fitou o primo, surpresa. Apesar de estar mais absorta em seus pensamentos, Ben se escondia atrás das páginas do _Morning Post. _Sentiu um certo alívio por não ter de escutar a ladainha dele esta manhã.

— O que foi? Ah, é claro! — disse ele, dobrando o jornal. — Temo estar desacostumado a entreter jovens donzelas durante o café da manhã. Velhos hábitos, sabem?

A atenção de Ben voltou-se, então, para Isabella. Ela olhou para a torrada em seu prato, tentando evitar uma discussão.

— Ele está brincando com você, prima.

— Quem? — indagou Rosalie, abalada pela impetuosidade do rapaz.

— Masen! — exclamou ele, o desprezo evidente em sua expressão.

— Oh! De novo, não!

Ben pareceu nem sequer escutá-la.

— A cidade inteira está comentando sobre o conde Devil e sua escritora.

— Incrível como as pessoas não se cansam de inventar histórias ridículas! — respondeu Isabella. Não se importava com o que os outros pensavam ou diziam. Tinha certeza absoluta de que Masen era um homem bom e honesto, apesar de sua reputação. Por que ninguém mais percebia isso? — O conde Devil era ancestral de Masen! Ele morreu há mais de duzentos anos!

— É o que _você _acha! Ele tem o apelido por seguir os passos dos antepassados!

— Céus!

— Olhe aqui, Isabella, quanto mais escuto sobre Masen, mais assustado eu fico. Não se iluda achando ser sua única conquista. O conde atraiu diversas donzelas, como o personagem de seu livro.

— Ben, você não pode estar falando sério. Um membro da realeza levando garotas inocentes para seu castelo, assassinando-as a sangue-frio e enterrando-as no mausoléu da família?

— Bem, não necessariamente matando, mas divertindo-se à custa das pobres coitadas. A reputação dele é pior do que eu pensava, Isabella. Quanto mais descubro sobre a vida do conde, mais horrorizado fico. Masen teve inúmeros casos amorosos, com mulheres de todos os tipos. Nem me atrevo a mencioná-las na presença de donzelas.

No instante em que Isabella se preparava para dar uma resposta ao primo, Rosalie levantou-se e jogou o guardanapo no chão.

— Desculpem-me se estou cansada de escutar sobre o conde de Isabella, o livro de Isabella e o que Isabella deve ou não fazer! O fato pode surpreendê-los, mas eu também estou sendo assediada por um cavalheiro rico. Esperarei o jovem na sala de visitas! — Virou-se e saiu, deixando os dois boquiabertos.

Isabella sentiu-se culpada, pois sabia ter sido negligente com a irmã. E Ben não ajudara em nada.

— Primo, eu gostaria que você parasse de falar em Masen. Sabe que Rosalie não o suporta.

— Como todo o mundo! Serei bem honesto, Isabella. Quando vocês chegaram, achei que poderíamos acompanhar Rosalie pela cidade. Minha responsabilidade seria aconselhar a irmã mais jovem, a mais impressionável. Achei que Rosalie, sendo a mais bonita, teria alguns pretendentes e problemas em conciliar os encontros. Todavia, nunca imaginei que você me daria tanto trabalho!

Isabella fitou o primo. Apesar gostar de sinceridade, viu-se abalada pelo julgamento como a menos interessante das Swan. Em outra ocasião qualquer, teria ignorado o comentário, mas, agora, depois do ocorrido na biblioteca de lady Buckingham, algo em seu interior mudara, quando aquele homem sedutor a beijara como se a desejasse só para si…

— Sinto muito por estar desapontado, Ben — respondeu Isabella. — Agora, irei conversar com Rosalie.

Apesar do ligeiro aborrecimento, ela foi até a sala e deparou com a irmã distraindo-se com um bordado. Rosalie continuava bonita mesmo mal humorada.

— Rosalie, querida — disse Isabella, sentando-se ao lado da caçula.

— Sinto muito por ter sido deselegante — murmurou. — Tenho tanto orgulho de ser sua irmã… Não duvide nem por um instante. Não entendo o que aconteceu comigo.

— Sei que é difícil, meu anjo. Nós não estamos em casa. É complicado dividir nossa intimidade com o primo Ben e até com a sra. Broadgirgle.

— Acho que a sra. Broadgirgle está sempre em desavença com alguém.

— Você tem razão. Mas precisamos perdoá-la, pois é de sua natureza ser assim, como devemos desculpar Ben por sempre mencionar o nome de Masen.

— Eu não suporto isso! Ele é tão ciumento! — Os lábios de Rosalie se curvaram num sorriso, mas suas palavras deixaram Isabella preocupada. Ben com ciúme? De quê? — Oh, Isabella, peço desculpas por estar sendo tão fútil. Só penso em mim mesma!

Rosalie abraçou-a com carinho.

— Calma, querida. Você não é fútil.

— Sim, eu sou! Nunca me preocupei com Ben, mas, quando vi que ele a prefere que a mim, fiquei toda enciumada.

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

— Rosalie, você está enganada! Ben não me tolera! Ele até me chamou de feia!

— Ora bolas! Ele tem tanto ciúme de Masen que nem sabe o que fala.

— Ciúme? De Masen? Que tolice! — Isabella riu. A irmã não costumava ser tão brincalhona, mas talvez os ares londrinos a tivessem modificado. — Pare de tolices. Agora, aprume-se, pois, se não me engano, seu cavalheiro chegou.

Rosalie obedeceu. Quando o criado o anunciou, ela estava sentada, com as mãos sobre o colo. O sol iluminava-lhe os cabelos loiros.

Isabella admirou-a por alguns instantes, depois virou-se para cumprimentar o recém-chegado.

— Olá — disse ela, tentando recordar o nome.

— Srta. Swan! É um prazer reencontrá-la — falou o jovem, inclinando-se para beijar-lhe a mão. Tinha cabelos castanhos e bastante cacheados, um pouco mais compridos do que a moda ditava. A gola da camisa era bastante alta.

Os olhos de Rosalie brilhavam com entusiasmo. Isabella não gostou, entretanto, do modo como o rapaz encarou a irmã.

— Sr. Darlington — cumprimentou Rosalie, reconhecendo-o, assim que ele pegou-lhe a mão.

Um pouco depois, Ben e a sra. Broadgirgle apareceram.

Soltando-a, o sr. Darlington cumprimentou os demais. Ele soube esconder o desalento ao conhecer a dama de companhia. Em seguida, o jovem casal e a sra. Broadgirgle saíram para o passeio.

Isabella observou a partida, e Ben acomodou-se numa das confortáveis poltronas.

— Como é bom ser jovem, não, Isabella? — observou ele, com a intenção de puxar uma conversa agradável.

Ela, contudo, ainda não se recuperara do insulto anterior. Não era velha, tinha apenas vinte e quatro anos!

— Ben, o que você sabe sobre esse rapaz? — perguntou ela, ignorando o comentário. — Eu não gostei das maneiras dele.

O primo olhou-a com uma certa surpresa.

— Não vejo nada de errado com o rapaz. Pelo menos ele não é um dos tipos que você prefere.

— Não acredito que ele tenha um título, ou seja, rico, mas a falta de um desses quesitos o torna aceitável?

Ben parou para pensar antes de dar-lhe a resposta:

— Você está aborrecida, pois sua irmã tem um pretendente, e você, não. Pode falar a verdade! Eu sei como melhorar seu humor. Vamos dar uma volta, só nós dois.

Isabella jamais sentira ciúme da irmã mais jovem, muito menos queria ser o centro das atenções. Sua notoriedade literária resultara numa série de convites para festas, afinal. Porém sabia que discutir com Ben seria inútil; sendo assim, tentou voltar à estaca zero.

— Ben, é sério, tem algo no olhar dele que não me agrada. Ele olhou para Rosalie de uma maneira muito indelicada.

— Quem? Darlington? — Ben riu. — Você não está apenas revelando sua idade como também seu celibato, Isabella! Todos os jovens olham do mesmo modo para Rosalie, com admiração. Podemos ir agora?

Mais uma vez, ela sentiu-se desconfortável com a provocação de Ben. Velha e solteirona? Pelo menos um homem a admirava. A lembrança de Masen fez seu coração disparar.

— Eu vou às compras — disse ela.

— Às compras? Achei que daríamos um belo passeio. Justo hoje que Rosalie saiu!

Isabella culpou-se pela expressão de desapontamento que viu. As palavras de Rosalie voltaram-lhe à mente, mas ela descartou a hipótese no mesmo instante. Ben não passava de um bom homem, que tentava cuidar da melhor maneira possível de suas primas.

— Sinto muito, Ben, mas pretendo ir a Mayfair, pois há algumas coisas que uma mulher tem de comprar sozinha. Você compreende, não? Até mesmo nós, as solteironas, necessitamos de artigos pessoais.

Ele não protestou, apenas pediu que levasse a empregada junto.

Jane apareceu depressa, e as duas partiram. Isabella não conseguia esconder a excitação; afinal de contas, era seu primeiro encontro secreto. O motivo da reunião seria a discussão sobre o paradeiro de Emmett. Iria encontrar-se a sós com o homem apelidado de conde Devil.

Edward a viu de imediato. Isabella estava parada na frente de uma loja de chapéus femininos fitando a vitrine, como haviam combinado. Ele gostou da pontualidade dela, apesar de saber que podia esperar muito mais. A maioria das mulheres não se preocupava com relógios.

O conde aproveitou o momento para estudá-la. Apesar dos óculos e dos vestidos recatados, era maravilhosa.

As reações continuavam a surpreendê-lo. Achando que estava morto por dentro havia anos, certas partes de seu corpo davam sinais de vida com bastante freqüência.

Tudo por causa de Isabella Swan. A lembrança de sua juventude deixou-o doente, como se a recordação pudesse ofendê-la.

"Não seja ridículo, Edward". Ele jamais possuíra uma mulher tão inocente.

Isabella sorriu, o que o deixou mais exaltado ainda.

Aquela bela mulher amava intrigas. E enigmas. E romances góticos. E Edward fazia o possível para cercá-la disso. E não estava sozinha no divertimento. Ele também começava a apreciar a situação. Ajudaria Isabella a incitar suas paixões enterradas com grandes esforços. Sorrindo feito criança, Masen aproximou-se, sentindo-se mais jovem do que nunca.

— Srta. Swan! Que agradável revê-la!

Ela fingiu-se surpresa com incrível perfeição. Apenas Edward viu o brilho naqueles olhos escondidos pelos óculos.

— Estava fazendo compras, senhorita?

— Sim, milorde, comprei alguns artigos pessoais — respondeu Isabella, meio sem fôlego.

O sorriso dele alargou-se ainda mais.

— Posso convidá-la para juntar-se a mim, isto é, se já tiver terminado as compras?

— É claro, milorde. Será um prazer — respondeu, chamando a criada.

Caminharam até o local onde o condutor os esperava com a carruagem pessoal de Edward, para quatro pessoas. Não foi difícil convencer Jane de sentar-se ao lado do condutor, o que lhes permitiu um pouco de privacidade. O conde ajudou Isabella a entrar e depois acomodou-se ao lado.

Ele observou-a alisar o assento de veludo com as mãos enluvadas. Seu coração disparou.

— É muito luxuosa — comentou ela. — E tão escura… O interior da carruagem era todo forrado de veludo preto e púrpura. Durante o dia, a claridade ainda iluminava, mas à noite, uma pequena lâmpada tinha de ser acesa.

A maioria das mulheres detestava, mas Isabella… Edward viu o brilho de interesse nos olhos dela e sentiu-se satisfeito.

— Acho que é de seu agrado, não?

— Oh! É lógico que sim — sussurrou ela. Edward, mesmo com a parca luz, viu que os lábios delicados de Isabella tremiam. Por Deus, a mulher parecia arrepiar-se com um simples olhar!

Edward apreciou a idéia. Os arrepios eram estimulantes, pois evidenciavam sua excitação, e não terror. Edward imaginou como Isabella reagiria quando estivesse em total excitação.

Isabella, então, inclinou-se para a frente.

— Comece pelo começo, milorde. Quero saber de todos os detalhes.

Por um momento, ele sentiu-se tentado a dar-lhe todos os detalhes de sua sórdida existência, mas sabia que Isabella se referia ao desaparecimento de Emmett. Ele concentrou a atenção no pequeno enigma que dividiam.

Contaria a história sem dificuldades. Na verdade, sentia um certo alívio por poder dividi-la com alguém. "Você é culpado, Edward. Culpado por levar Emmett a cometer algum ato impensado".

Isabella não o julgaria. Escutou com calma, sem interrompê-lo. Terminada a narrativa, ela se concentrou nos detalhes.

Edward ficou a observar as mãos cobertas por luvas. Queria vê-las nuas, cheias de tinta, como da primeira vez. Sabia que era ridículo, mas a simples idéia o fascinava.

Ela usava um vestido comportado, que lhe cobria desde o pescoço até os pulsos. Não havia um pedaço de pele à vista, a não ser o rosto da srta. Isabella Swan. Se tivesse de vesti-la, pensou Edward, deixaria os ombros dourados à mostra e usaria cores fortes para evidenciar a paixão interior da escritora.

A lembrança do beijo na biblioteca de lady Buckingham, fê-lo agir sem pensar. Edward, antes que percebesse, já havia tirado os óculos de Isabella.

— Você tem onde guardá-los?

— Mas… Eu… — começou ela, colocando-os na bolsa.

Edward fechou as cortinas, deixando-os em total escuridão. Inclinou-se para beijá-la. Qualquer outra mulher teria protestado, mas ela abraçou-o. Era como se seus corações fossem apenas um, batendo no mesmo ritmo.

O conde tocou-lhe a boca com seus lábios, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Queria torná-la sua mulher. Era tão difícil manter o controle!

Edward embebeu-se na paixão, deliciando-se com a suavidade daquela boca.

Ignorante nas artes do amor, Isabella deixou-se levar por Masen. Assim que ela passou a corresponder ao beijo, ele sentiu uma grande euforia e abraçou-a com mais força ainda. Sentiu o corpo da jovem tremer. Como não queria machucá-la, soltou-a.

— Perdoe-me — sussurrou o conde ao ouvido de Isabella, beijando-a em seguida.

Ela arrepiou-se de novo, o que o excitou ao máximo.

— Perdoe-me… — repetiu Edward, sabendo estar agindo como um jovem impaciente.

Vivia apenas o encorajava com suas reações. Edward mordiscou-lhe, então, o lóbulo da orelha. — Oh, milorde!

— Edward — murmurou o conde. De repente, achou muito importante escutar seu nome nos lábios de Isabella. Beijou-a no rosto, nas pálpebras, nas têmporas.

— Edward…

Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram assim, desfrutando a magia do momento, até que escutaram uma batida na porta. Edward soltou-a e beijou-a mais uma vez.

A batida outra vez. Os dois se recompuseram, e o conde abriu a porta.

— Benjamin, o condutor, estava parado ali, envergonhado. — Nós já chegamos, milorde. E faz um tempo. Achei melhor…

Ele olhou para Jane, que estava um pouco adiante. Trabalhando para o conde há muito tempo, o homem conhecia os hábitos do patrão. Apenas o interrompeu devido à presença da empregada.

Edward sorriu e voltou o olhar para Isabella. Qualquer outra mulher teria reclamado. Ela o fitava em silêncio com seus olhos cor de chocolate.

— Você está com fome? Eu trouxe uma cesta de piquenique.

Jane impressionou-se com a riqueza de detalhes, antes que Benjamin a tirasse dali.

Isabella jamais fizera um piquenique assim. Edward trouxera louças de porcelana, taças de cristal, champanhe. Para comer, frutas da estação, tortas e sanduíches.

A conversa fluía com facilidade. Discutiam sobre os romances de Isabella e sobre o castelo de Wolfinger.

Ela não escondia o entusiasmo pelo castelo. O conde, por sua vez, achou tentadora a idéia de explorá-lo ao lado dela.

Olhando-a, ocorreu-lhe algo. Por que esperar? Por que não possuí-la logo ali? O condutor já conhecia suas táticas, portanto afastara a empregada. Estavam sozinhos. Poderia erguer-lhe as saias e…

Não queria apenas sexo com Isabella Swan. Queria muito mais, mas ainda não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos.

— Tenho uma confissão a fazer — disse ela, tirando-o do sonho.

Isabella estava com as mãos nuas, estendidas. Tinha os dedos manchados de tinta.

Edward sentiu vontade de beijá-las. Queria acariciá-las com os lábios.

— Estive escrevendo de novo — ela continuou. — Na verdade, prometi a Rosalie que não escreveria enquanto estivéssemos em Londres. Sabe, eu tenho o péssimo hábito de me concentrar tanto no trabalho que esqueço de todo o resto.

As palavras de Isabella dançavam na mente do conde.

— Mas não consigo evitar! Depois de nosso último encontro, escrevi sem parar. O senhor é minha grande fonte de inspiração, milorde!

Edward arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a confissão.

— Devo admitir, milorde, que acho sua companhia muito estimulante!

Isabella já era sua. Sabia que, se quisesse, poderia tê-la agora mesmo.

— Não me surpreende, pois eu sou um perfeito vilão. Isabella lançou-lhe um olhar de descrença, ignorando o comentário.

A frustração de Edward transformou-se em fúria. Não permitiria que o jogo continuasse. Estava na hora de dizer a verdade para Isabella Swan.

— Acho que você se enganou a meu respeito, Isabella. Eu sou _o conde._

* * *

_Vocês concoradam com o Edward? _

_Eu só posso dizer que acho esse conde maravilhoso, e quero um pra mim!_

_Então amores... Até Domingo... Se der posto antes... Bom Fim De Semana pra vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoossss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus Amores... BOOOM DIAAAA! Estou postando antes de ir para missa... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... O Edward e a Bella adoram bibliotecas em? kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella arregalou os olhos, e Edward sentiu-se satisfeito por, afinal, vê-la um pouco amedrontada.

— Eu sou o conde — repetiu ele.

— Isso é loucura! — protestou Isabella. — Admito que, depois de tê-lo visto pela primeira vez, me enchi de inspiração e talvez tenha inspirado meu vilão em você. Contudo, a semelhança termina aí, pois o conde é um personagem, enquanto você…

Ela procurou os olhos de Masen. Sua admiração era evidente. Edward não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era uma questão de honra. Tinha de lhe contar. Tinha de protegê-la dele próprio, pois Isabella era uma preciosidade. Merecia muito mais do que um homem sombrio.

— Meu tio nunca foi um bom exemplo para um menino — começou ele, espantado com a facilidade que as palavras fluíam. — Quando meu pai morreu, ele me tirou de Yorkshire e fomos morar em Londres, uma cidade cheia de vícios. Jogos! Eu o acompanhava aos piores lugares, mas tive mais sorte do que o pobre Emmett. Eu ganhava. Sentia orgulho desta minha habilidade. Fiz uma bela fortuna nos cassinos, jamais me condoendo dos perdedores. Alguns eram bem mais velhos.

O conde parou por um instante, procurando pelas lembranças que enterrara havia tanto tempo.

— Como o jovem Fitzpatrick, que, depois de ter perdido tudo, foi para casa e suicidou-se com um tiro na cabeça.

Ele jamais dividira sua história com ninguém, mas não conseguia parar de narrá-la a Isabella.

— E os prostíbulos! Meu tio me levava aos melhores e aos piores, onde as mulheres faziam de tudo por dinheiro. Eu deixava, mas nunca senti prazer. Para algumas, realizava meus feitos, orgulhoso, até que um dia… — Masen não conseguiu terminar; não queria atormentá-la com sua vida sórdida.

— Sim, é de se espantar que eu não tenha sido contaminado pela sífilis, como meu tio. Aro já sabia o que estava por vir e até procurou a morte.

Edward não piscava enquanto explicava o incidente.

— Nós tínhamos bebido na noite em que ele foi morto. Foi um acidente, mas ele me incitou. Aro sabia que eu era melhor duelista. Ele sabia… — repetiu o conde, absorvido com a lembrança. — Começou como um jogo, mas ele me irritou, me encorajou, até que se tornou real.

Edward colocou o dedo na cicatriz abaixo do olho, recordando como o sangue tinha lhe obscurecido a visão.

— Acho que meu tio queria ter uma morte tão resplandecente quanto a vida, em vez de ceder aos estragos da doença. E, _é _claro, ele nem se importou com o que me aconteceria depois. Acho que sentiu-se satisfeito só de imaginar o herdeiro sendo acusado de assassinato. — Edward sorriu. — Foi o que sempre pensei, mas quem acreditaria em mim?

A pergunta ficou no ar, e foi absorvida pelas sinistras lembranças até que uma suave voz respondeu:

— Eu acreditaria.

Ele olhou para Isabella. Não havia compaixão em sua expressão, apenas um olhar dócil, inteligente, sério e prático. Nenhum medo. Nenhum desgosto. Parecia que, depois de anos de reclusão, ela lhe dava a chance de voltar a viver. Teria tanto ânimo? Valeria a pena?

— Você acreditaria em qualquer coisa — disse ele, levantando-se. — Não entendeu nada do que eu lhe contei? Envolvi-me com prostitutas, mulheres de reputação duvidosa da alta sociedade. Viúvas entediadas. Jovens debutantes fáceis de seduzir. Como o conde, eu não pensava nas conseqüências, Isabella!

— Quanta bobagem! — ela exclamou, colocando-se em pé.

— Bobagem?! Como você, uma mulher inteligente, consegue me escutar e continuar acreditando no que bem entende? Sabe por que eu a trouxe até aqui hoje? — perguntou ele, entre os dentes. — Para seduzi-la. Para roubar-lhe a inocência e deixá-la sem nada!

Mais uma vez, ela não recuou, nem demonstrou-se amedrontada. Fitava-o apenas, com aquele olhar que lhe tocava cada parte do corpo.

— E por que não o fez?

— Porque estou tentando salvá-la de mim!

— Está vendo, milorde? Sua consciência está falando mais alto. O senhor apenas não sabia quando escutá-la.

Edward estava confuso. Não compreendeu a reação de Isabella. Queria atirar-se aos pés dela e chorar feito um bebê, ou chacoalhá-la para fazê-la compreender. O que mais desejava era tê-la só para si.

— Não! — ele gritou. — Eu não tenho consciência! Como se para prová-lo, puxou-a com força e beijou-a com violência. Apertou-lhe as nádegas com uma das mãos, querendo mostrar-lhe o tamanho de sua excitação.

Isabella não lutou, mas encontrou os lábios do conde com volúpia, como se procurasse transformar aquela violência em algo requintado e torná-lo digno dela. E o conde esqueceu de tudo o mais, deixando-se levar a um lugar onde jamais estivera.

Edward ouviu a voz de Benjamin a tempo, e soltou Isabella. O condutor e Jane apareceram um segundo depois.

— Nós escutamos gritos, meu senhor — explicou Benjamin, desculpando-se.

Edward viu a criada correr na direção de Isabella.

— Está tudo bem, senhorita? — perguntou ela.

— É claro — respondeu Isabella. Apesar de saber ter as faces rubras, o chapéu estava no lugar. — O que poderia haver de errado?

Edward olhou para Isabella, que sorria com calma, e percebeu que não caíra em seu conceito. Apesar de todos os esforços, ela não se demonstrava zangada. Ele não discutiria mais com aquela mulher.

Sem mais uma palavra, o conde acompanhou-a até a carruagem. Sentou-se longe e não abriu a boca durante toda a viagem.

Embora o silêncio continuasse, Edward escutava as risadas do tio ecoando em sua memória.

Que situação irônica! Depois de todos esses anos, quando decidira dividir seus segredos com alguém, falhara. A única pessoa que soubera de tudo se recusara a acreditar.

Edward foi para o clube, pensando em tirar da cabeça o fracasso ocorrido à tarde, mas nada afastava Isabella de sua mente. A descoberta de que o livro de apostas a incluía o aborreceu ainda mais. Pessoas apostavam que ele a levaria para a cama em menos de um mês.

De modo geral, tais especulações sobre sua vida pessoal não o importunavam. Agora, entretanto, a fúria tornou-se evidente devido à exposição de Isabella ao escrutínio dos denominados membros da sociedade.

Edward, que fora chamado de "monstro frio e desalmado" por mais de uma amante, de repente sentia uma tormenta de emoções. Olhou para um nome, Sam Blakeman, e quis matá-lo. Como ousava sujar o nome de Isabella Swan? O conde sabia ser o responsável por isso.

Ela fora vista em sua companhia mais de uma vez, o que já bastava para manchar a reputação de qualquer mulher.

Ainda que não fosse um bêbado, como muitos de seus contemporâneos, pediu uma garrafa, depois outra. Infelizmente, o licor não fazia efeito sobre ele, o que o ajudava bastante na hora de jogar. A maioria das vezes era Edward quem continuava sóbrio quando o dia amanhecia.

Dessa vez, no entanto, seria diferente. Quando começou a sentir-se um pouco tonto, viu Sam Blakeman entrar no cassino, o que trouxe todas aquelas emoções de volta. Possuído, o conde levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até o recém-chegado.

A multidão ficou em silêncio, exibindo mais do que a apreensão costumeira, à medida ele se aproximava de Sam. Sua expressão deveria estar revelando a raiva mortal, mas Edward não se incomodou.

Blakeman, que entrara acompanhado de lorde Seth Raleigh, parou com os olhos arregalados.

— Edward… — murmurou ele.

— Blakeman — cumprimentou o conde. — Eu não ligo para sua aposta.

— Verdade? Qual delas? — perguntou ele, nervoso. Edward não respondeu, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar irado.

— No futuro, por favor, evite discutir sobre a donzela em questão. — Ele fez uma pausa significativa. — Ou serei forçado a calar a sua boca.

Houve um burburinho entre os espectadores. Todos conheciam a reputação do conde; todos achavam que ele havia matado o tio. Ninguém se atreveria a desafiá-lo.

— Não há necessidade, Edward — gaguejou Blakeman. — Eu entendo a sua posição… de cavalheiro, é lógico. Pode ficar tranqüilo.

— Ótimo — falou o conde.

Ele virou-se e todos fizeram o mesmo, não querendo encarar aquele que consideravam o conde Devil. Exceto Raleigh, que o fitava de maneira estranha.

— Edward, você está bebendo? — perguntou Raleigh, um pouco surpreso. — Podemos acompanhá-lo?

— Não esta noite — recusou ele. Queria ficar sozinho. Agradecendo e despedindo-se de Seth Raleigh, Masen saiu do clube e dirigiu-se ao lar.

Parando na frente de sua casa, Edward sentiu um imenso vazio, mas não sabia como agir. A residência da cidade, herdada do tio, parecia tão solitária quanto sua vida. Não tinha nem Emmett por perto.

Entrou pela porta de serviço, assustando o pessoal da cozinha, mas não falou nada. Pelo menos o cheiro de pão deixava o ambiente um pouco mais aconchegante.

Ainda era cedo. Edward olhou ao redor e notou como conhecia pouco os criados. Amun meneou a cabeça, cumprimentando-o.

— Milorde! — disse ele, levantando-se e colocando os óculos no lugar.

— Mudei de idéia sobre minha ida ao castelo de Wolfinger — falou o conde. — Informe os criados para não abrirem o casarão.

— Sim, milorde — respondeu Amun.

— Você conversou com o detetive?

— Sim, milorde. Ele falou que investigou a costa, sem sucesso, mas tentaria de novo. E também mandaria cartas para as índias Ocidentais.

Edward achou ter visto uma certa piedade nos olhos do homem.

— Boa noite, Amun. — Virou-se e saiu da sala, mas voltou logo em seguida, querendo tirar uma dúvida. — Por que você usa óculos, Amun?

— Por quê? Porque preciso deles para ler.

— Só?

— Sim, eu enxergo bem de longe, mas me esqueço de tirá-los.

_Como Isabella. _Assim que lhe tirara os óculos, ela não precisara mais deles a tarde toda.

Apesar da bebida, da caminhada e das distrações, Masen não conseguira parar de pensar em Isabella em seus braços, fitando-o com sinceridade. O som da voz de Amun o salvou de ser consumido pelos devaneios.

— É claro, algumas pessoas precisam deles o tempo todo. O senhor está tendo problemas com a visão?

Edward conteve o riso.

— Não. Fique sossegado, Amun. Não há nada com meus olhos.

Despedindo-se mais uma vez do empregado, o conde de Masen foi até o dormitório principal. Os móveis do tio, as mesas de carvalho e os enfeites agora pareciam incomodá-lo, adequando-se mais a um prostíbulo do que a uma casa.

Não conseguia imaginar Isabella ali.

Seu coração disparou ao perceber a importância daquela conclusão. Isabella jamais entraria naquela casa. Ela não pertencia àquele lugar.

— Milorde? — O mordomo o assustou.

— Sim, Alistar? — Ele virou-se para o homem, em busca de calor humano. Tarde demais. Lembrou-se de tê-lo contratado apenas por causa do pescoço ereto.

— Soube que o senhor estava em casa, mas, como não o vi entrar… — Alistar parou, como se pensasse que ele tinha várias mulheres escondidas pela sala.

— Estou sozinho, Alistar Burroughs.

— Sozinho? Que bom, milorde! — Pegou as luvas do patrão e aguardou, ansioso.

— Vou para a cama — anunciou o conde.

— Para a cama? — perguntou o mordomo, olhando para o relógio de parede.

— Sim.

— O senhor está doente?

— Não.

— Mas ainda não são nem dez horas — protestou Alistar Burroughs.

— Exato. E vou dormir. Sozinho. — Ignorou o olhar de espanto do serviçal e subiu as escadas. Talvez o sono lhe trouxesse um pouco de calma.

O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à mente no dia seguinte foi como seria acordar com Isabella ao seu lado. Sem os óculos. Sem roupas. Só sua.

Bem humorado, o conde sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. O sol entrou no quarto, iluminando-o. Quanto tempo fazia que não acordava tão cedo e bem disposto? A resposta veio depressa: desde a juventude em Yorkshire, antes que Aro lhe desse o título de conde e o manto dos Masen.

Prazeres corriqueiros tomaram conta de seu pensamento. Passeios no campo. Pesca. Caça. Flores. O aroma do orvalho. Maravilhas puras, limpas e inocentes.

Edward lutou consigo mesmo antes de se render. Então, pela primeira vez depois de anos, abandonou a máscara. Mergulhou em seu interior para descobrir quem era na verdade, quais suas esperanças e sonhos, seus arrependimentos. Retornando ao presente, deixou para trás um mar de lágrimas, tanto pela criança inocente que havia sido quanto por Emmett.

Sentia falta dos dois.

Isabella sentiu um nó no peito. Não esperava vê-lo ali, tão elegante e composto, enchendo o salão com sua presença. O conde de Masen estava parado fazendo jus à figura sombria e reticente.

Já tinham se passado duas semanas desde o último encontro, e, apesar de ter mandado um bilhete tentando uma reconciliação, ela não recebera nada além de uma resposta seca. Masen dissera que não ficaria muito mais em Londres. Desculpas e lembranças também tinham sido incluídas, de modo impessoal. Nada mais.

Os rumores existiam, é claro. O conde parecia gerá-los à medida que os outros espirravam. Dessa vez, os comentários eram de que ele venderia a casa de Londres e se mudaria para outro lugar. Veneza, quem sabe, ou talvez alguma ilha das índias Ocidentais, pensou ela, com o coração infeliz. Imaginava regiões exóticas, desejando poder juntar-se ao conde.

Sorriu, pois sabia não precisar de um lugar especial para estar com Masen. A magia dele os uniria com perfeição.

E ela pensou que jamais o veria de novo.

Abençoou lorde Seth Raleigh, que insistira para que ela comparecesse à pequena reunião em sua casa, para alguns amigos. Imaginou que encontraria um grupo de eruditos, pessoas interessadas em escrever, de mais idade.

Isabella se acostumara a aceitar as ausências súbitas de Masen. Era uma tarefa difícil, contudo. A afinidade que sentia por ele não era recíproca. O que um homem veria nela? Como Ben lhe dissera mais de mil vezes, o conde se divertia à sua custa. Só isso. E agora…

O conde de Masen estava a apenas um metro de distância. Isabella não conseguia acreditar. Um calor percorreu-lhe o corpo, trazendo uma mistura de novas sensações.

No mesmo instante, ele ergueu a cabeça e a viu. Os dois estavam sozinhos na sala. Isabella arrepiou-se. Os olhares deles se encontraram.

Ela o conhecia muito bem para não se desapontar. Olhou para a porta, como se temesse uma fuga do conde, o que não aconteceu.

— Milorde… — disse ela, tomada pela lembrança de outro tempo, outro local em que haviam estado juntos. A decoração era clara, todavia, bem diferente da biblioteca de lady Buckingham.

— Isabella. O que você está fazendo aqui… sozinha?

— Lorde Seth Raleigh sugeriu que eu poderia gostar de sua coleção de livros — respondeu ela, mostrando o volume para comprovar as palavras.

— E ele a deixou só? — perguntou Masen, no tom, um certo desdém, o que Isabella não entendeu. — Que interessante! Ele sabe que eu sempre procuro conforto aqui.

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas e ajeitou os óculos.

— Milorde está sugerindo que tudo não passa de uma conspiração do lorde?

— Talvez.

— Mas por quê?

— Por quê? — repetiu o conde, lançando-lhe um sorriso malévolo.

_O conde Devil._

Isabella tossiu e recolocou o livro que estivera folheando na estante. Recusou-se a sucumbir aos encantos de Masen, que se aproximava.

— Devo agradecer a lorde Seth Raleigh, nosso anfitrião, e mandar minha consciência para o espaço.

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Isabella, tremendo com a aproximação do conde. Ainda tinha a mão sobre o livro, e não sabia o que fazer. Na frente havia a estante, e atrás… Podia sentir o calor do corpo dele.

— Isso — disse Edward, tocando-lhe o ombro. Acariciou-lhe a pele do colo com os dedos, em seguida com os lábios.

Isabella sentiu-se tonta e débil, sem forças para protestar. Os beijos delicados começaram a subir pelo pescoço. Quando foi tocada na nuca, achou que todos os nervos de seu corpo estavam centrados ali.

Mãos hábeis percorreram-lhe a cintura. Ele a puxou.

— Por Deus, como eu a desejo, Isabella!

Edward seduzira inúmeras mulheres, como contara. Por que a desejaria? Uma simples escritora!

— Ora, milorde… Eu não sou nada atraente, e sei disso.

— Isabella! Você está sendo muito modesta! — Masen a provocava com a voz.

Ela pensava ter reencontrado um velho amigo, uma pessoa muito querida.

— Não! Estou sendo honesta. Tenho plena noção de minhas qualidades e… deficiências.

— Ah! E eu posso saber quais são essas deficiências?

— Bem, eu… — Respirou fundo. — Primeiro, sou muito alta…

Edward interrompeu-a, discordando.

— Ridículo. Você é perfeita para mim, Isabella.

— Sou tão amarelada, pálida… — disse ela, lembrando-se das palavras da sra. Bates.

— Amarelada? Pálida? Não gosto de mulheres brancas. Sua pele, por outro lado, é tão dourada que fico tentado a arrancar um pedaço.

Isabella sentiu uma mordida de leve no ombro, e compreendeu como Edward conquistara tantas mulheres.

— Meus cabelos não são loiros quanto a moda dita.

— Isabella! Não me importo com a moda. Seus cabelos são tão belos quanto sua pele. Por Deus, eu ficaria horas alisando-os.

— Minha boca…

— É uma delícia e combina perfeitamente com a minha.

— Meu corpo…

— É magnífico. Sabe quantas vezes já imaginei suas longas pernas ao meu redor? Sua cintura fina… Quadris estreitos… E seus seios…

Isabella estremeceu com toda aquela intimidade.

Enquanto falava, as mãos de Masen deslizaram para cima, palpando-lhe os seios. Arrepiou-se ainda mais quanto ele tocou-lhe os mamilos.

— Mas Rosalie… — começou ela. O conde riu.

— Rosalie! O charme de sua irmã só funciona com homens como Emmett. Isabella, querida Isabella, você acha mesmo que eu preferiria sua irmã a você?

Incapaz de responder, pois as mãos de Masen continuavam a jornada erótica para cima e para baixo, ela esforçou-se para falar.

— Ela é uma beleza, mas você é muito mais do que isso — sussurrou ele. — Esperta e gentil, corajosa e intrigante. E apaixonada. Tão apaixonada! Você trouxe um homem morto de volta à vida. Não tenha dúvidas de que eu a desejo, Isabella. E desejo apenas você. Mais ninguém.

— Milorde! — protestou Isabella.

— Edward — murmurou o conde.

— Edward… Meu primo diz que você está se divertindo à minha custa, para se vingar de mim por causa do livro.

Ela percebeu que o irritara.

— E o que você acha?

Isabella desejava que Ben e o resto do mundo desaparecessem, pois tinha certeza da integridade de Edward. Conhecia as necessidades do conde.

— Acredito que o que eu penso tem pouca importância para você — respondeu ela, com franqueza.

Edward sorriu e beijou-lhe a orelha. Continuou as carícias com mais intensidade ao perceber que ela se entregava.

Isabella experimentava diversas sensações, como se nada existisse além das mãos, boca e palavras dele. Eram mais potentes do que qualquer magia criada ao redor de seus personagens. Desejava-o com toda a intensidade. Deixou seu corpo falar por si, pois não sabia se expressar. Sentiu as mãos em seus seios outra vez.

— Ah, meu Deus! — murmurou ela.

—Sim! Ah, meu Deus! — repetiu Edward.

As palavras dele encobriam o prazer, junto com algo mais profundo e tocante. A terra parecia girar ao redor deles, um mundo de mistério e excitação, de aventuras desconhecidas e desejos incontroláveis.

Isabella cerrou os punhos, procurando algo em que se apoiar. Edward, notando a ansiedade, levantou-lhe os braços e colocou-os em volta de seu pescoço. A posição vulnerável fez Isabella tremer, como se não pudesse fazer mais nada além de sucumbir às paixões do conde.

Ele também procurava controlar-se, mas acariciava-lhe os seios com volúpia. Tinha os lábios quentes e úmidos sobre o pescoço delicado, os dedos brincando com os mamilos túrgidos. Mordiscou-a no ombro, o que fez Isabella gritar de prazer.

Edward gemeu, o suave murmúrio dissimulando a impaciência crescente. Abraçou-a com ímpeto. O som da respiração ofegante dos dois tinha o mesmo ritmo, e lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Isabella. Eram tantas experiências novas e agradáveis…

— Isabella, querida Isabella! — sussurrou o conde, enfiando a mão dentro de seu vestido, a fim de apalpar sua pele. O toque sem luvas incendiou-a por completo.

— Ah, meu Deus!

— Você gosta? — perguntou ele. Sua voz era uma doce carícia.

A outra mão desceu-lhe pelas coxas, indo parar entre elas, pressionando-a. Isabella espantou-se com a sensação causada nessa parte ignorada de sua anatomia.

Sem pensar em como ele conseguira tal feito, ela rendeu-se aos encantos do conde. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela emoção. Os dedos acariciando-lhe os mamilos, a mão entre suas pernas, os lábios em seu pescoço…

— Ah… — gemeu Edward.

Isabella também percebeu que gemia baixinho. O prazer era maior a cada segundo. O calor do corpo dele a envolvia como um manto.

Edward respirou fundo e interrompeu as carícias de repente.

— Isabella, se não pararmos agora, eu a possuirei aqui mesmo — disse ele, segurando-a.

Ela virou-se e olhou-o com carinho.

— Faça-o, Edward! Admito estar impaciente!

— Calma, calma — pediu ele, tomando-lhe o rosto. Seus dedos enxugaram-lhe as lágrimas.

— Edward, me ajude! O conde sorriu.

— Isabella, minha querida, se eu ajudá-la, temo perder o pouco controle que me resta.

— Seria tão terrível assim? — ela perguntou, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Edward.

— Seria repreensível. Querida, apesar de você ser uma tentação, eu não conseguiria suportar se a usasse dessa maneira. A sua pele é tão macia… — Ele abraçou-a por alguns instantes, depois soltou-a, distanciando-se tanto de corpo como de alma.

Ela o viu caminhar pela sala. Elegante e ameaçador, Edward podia ser arrogante e compreensível, tirano e gentil, sombrio e carinhoso. O coração de Isabella ainda batia desvairado, mas a dor em seu corpo diminuía, e suas idéias voltavam a fluir. Percebeu ter sido um pouco inconseqüente.

As portas da sala estavam escancaradas, as velas iluminado o ambiente. Do lado de fora, o som de risos e conversa fez Isabella lembrar-se dos outros convidados. Qualquer um poderia ter entrado e…

Enrubesceu e ajeitou o vestido com mãos trêmulas. Ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos e olhou para Edward, querendo perguntar se estava em ordem. Ele nem sequer estava olhando em sua direção.

— Estou vendendo minha casa — disse ele, de repente, ainda de costas.

— Por quê?

— Não agüento mais Londres. Pensei em passar uns tempos no interior.

Isabella arregalou os olhos e viu renascerem suas esperanças.

— No castelo de Wolfinger?

— Eu gostaria de ir até lá, não apenas para procurar alguma pista de Emmett, mas também por motivos egoístas. — Voltou-se para Isabella, que se aproximou.

— Edward! Eu sempre tive vontade de conhecê-lo, saber quais segredos esconde. O castelo me fascina e é minha maior fonte de inspiração.

Ele deu um passo para a frente e segurou-a pelos ombros.

Isabella sabia, sem sombra de duvida, que o conde a desejava mais do que tudo. O simples pensamento causou-lhe outro estremecimento.

— Se é o seu desejo, minha querida…

— Como?!

— O castelo de Wolfinger. E o que mais você quiser.

— Ah, meu Deus!

O conde afastou-se de súbito.

— Partirei na sexta-feira. Você gostaria de me acompanhar?

— É lógico!

— Então irei buscá-la — disse ele, saindo da sala em seguida, tão depressa quanto entrara.

Parada ali sozinha, Isabella reviveu os momentos de paixão que acabara de experimentar. Será que tudo não passara de um sonho?

Edward encontrou lorde Seth Raleigh, que estava sentado no sofá flertando com lady Claire Bromley. Ela levantou-se assim que o viu e saiu dali, deixando-os a sós. O conde sentou-se ao lado do anfitrião.

— Realmente, Masen — falou Raleigh. — Agora eu vejo por que as mulheres fogem de você quando sentem-se ameaçadas. É deplorável.

Edward pegou uma moeda e jogou-a para o lorde.

— E para quê? Nós temos uma aposta e eu esqueci?

— Não — respondeu Edward, encostando no sofá e cruzando as pernas. — E pelo uso das premissas. A biblioteca, eu quero dizer. Não é o costume dar uma gorjeta ao alcoviteiro?

— Alcoviteiro? Espere um minuto, Masen. — Ele endireitou-se, furioso.

— Sim, acredito ter usado a palavra exata. O que mais eu poderia imaginar por você tê-la mandando ao meu santuário?

— Masen, você está sugerindo que tomou a moça ali, na biblioteca? — perguntou ele, com os olhos arregalados.

Edward divertiu-se com o assombro de Seth Raleigh, mas a acusação se aproximava demais da verdade.

— Não seria a primeira vez — anunciou ele, aumentando o horror do lorde.

O conde não simpatizava com os atos de Raleigh.

Durante semanas Masen evitara encontrar-se com Isabella. Tinha resolvido deixá-la em paz. Dali a alguns dias teria ido para Yorkshire e nunca mais a veria. A dor que sentiu o surpreendeu, pois não estava acostumado a tais sentimentos.

Mas não era tão simples assim. Seu grande sacrifício fora por água abaixo quando aceitara o convite de Seth Raleigh. Por algum motivo, o homem que julgava amigo estava determinado a uni-los, e Edward sucumbira.

— Por que você fez isso, Seth Raleigh? Você me conhece. O lorde, que parecia um pouco mais sóbrio agora, lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

— Você não possuiu Isabella Swan.

— Como não? Sorte sua eu não ter levantado a saia dela bem na frente dos seus convidados!

— Mas você não o fez — falou Raleigh, sorrindo.

— Você está bêbado!

É lógico que o lorde tentava tirar algo de Masen.

— Você gosta dela! — exclamou Seth Raleigh.

— Está louco, homem? Qual a sua intenção ao bancar o alcoviteiro?

— Eu prefiro me denominar cupido.

— Você? Cupido? Desde quando?

— Acho que os Wycliff foram meu primeiro sucesso. Depois, em Melbourne…

— Wycliff? Você não teve nada a ver com o casamento! Todos sabem que a esposa do conde é filha do vigário.

— Acredite no que quiser, Masen, mas eu sei por que você está agindo assim com a sua escritora.

— Ela não é minha escritora! — argumentou Edward. — Eu a trato como qualquer outra mulher. Ou seja, estou fazendo jus à minha reputação. Espero que esteja contente.

Sem mais, levantou-se e saiu da sala. Não se voltou quando ouviu o lorde chamá-lo. Queria sair de perto de Seth Raleigh. Nem mesmo a brisa vespertina de Londres o deixou mais calmo.

Por mais que desejasse discordar das palavras de Raleigh, sabia que o relacionamento com Isabella era diferente. Passara os últimos anos entediado, conquistando inúmeras mulheres, mas nenhuma o interessara.

Ao pensar em Isabella, sentia-se vivo de novo, cheio de desejo. Ela era um bibelô, um doce de criatura.

Agora já era tarde demais. Não adiantava ficar discutindo com sua consciência. Isabella Swan lhe fora destinada, como percebera desde o primeiro encontro, nas escadarias do castelo de Wolfinger.

Respirando fundo, seguiu pela costa norte, onde o ar cheirava a mar. Imaginar Isabella no castelo que ela tanto reverenciava deixou-o satisfeito, proporcionando-lhe mais uma sensação desconhecida.

"Que ridículo!", pensou ele. Começou a bolar o plano de sedução, como já fizera muitas vezes. O castelo, com todo o mistério que o envolvia, era o cenário perfeito.

Edward não conseguia afastar o sentimento de que algo mais estava implicado: além de um encontro sexual, sua alma sombria seria redimida.

Afastando o mau humor, Edward entrou pela porta de serviço, hábito ao qual se acostumara. A casa da cidade era quieta e fria e, apesar de os criados já terem se recolhido, a parca luz iluminava as caixas e móveis que levaria junto. Entrou no escritório, onde Amun encaixotava alguns papéis.

— Houve uma mudança de planos — disse Edward. O criado observou-o, surpreso.

— O senhor me assustou! — murmurou ele, embaraçado.

— Sou conhecido por agir assim — falou o conde, sorrindo. Esperando que Amun se recompusesse, o conde olhou ao seu redor. — Não irei mais para Yorkshire.

Talvez nunca mais fosse, pensou ele. Será que o destino o forçaria a viver no castelo de Wolfinger?

— Decidi ir para a Cornualha.

— Para o castelo de Wolfinger? Mas eu ordenei que fechassem tudo de novo — protestou Amun.

O conde achou a reação do criado engraçada. Ele não costumava contrariá-lo.

— Sinto muito, milorde. Mandarei um mensageiro para o castelo, é claro.

— Não se incomode. Partirei na sexta-feira.

— Sexta-feira? Mas não conseguirei mandar ninguém até lá a tempo de sua chegada.

— Não se aflija, Amun.

O conde jamais se deixara preocupar por assuntos tão mundanos. O castelo seria aberto e limpo quando possível, o que seria suficiente.

Caminhando até a porta, Edward parou para pensar.

Talvez pudesse aproveitar-se da vantagem. Imaginou Isabella parada no meio do grande castelo, percorrendo as galerias pouco iluminadas. Sabia que ela adoraria, o que o deixaria muito contente. Edward encarou o empregado.

— Na verdade, acho melhor o castelo não ser oficialmente aberto — anunciou ele, ignorando a admiração de Amun. — Tomarei conta de tudo assim que chegar lá.

— Mas o senhor precisará de alguns empregados, pois o castelo é enorme! Há um casal que cuida de tudo. Algumas pessoas podem ser contratadas lá. Cozinheiras, empregadas, mordomos, condutores serão necessários. Eu também posso ir. Alguns dos criados que iam para Yorkshire serão mandados para o castelo. Eles nem perceberão a diferença. O senhor não terá dificuldades.

Dificuldades! Edward teve vontade de rir. Crescera ao lado de uma cozinheira e uma empregada, e nunca sofrerá por isso. Lembrou-se de como ficara estupefato ao deparar com a comitiva que acompanhava Aro, atendendo a cada desejo do tio. Agora, tinha as mesmas pessoas servindo-o e não via prazer algum. Acostumara-se tanto aos serventes que eles já faziam parte da casa, como peças de decoração.

Decidiu que, na Cornualha, os empregados teriam mais liberdade. Edward imaginou a construção gótica quase deserta e teve uma grande sensação de liberdade. Recordou-se dos quartos, de alguns móveis confortáveis que seriam o cenário perfeito para um encontro com sua querida Isabella.

— Não, obrigado, Amun. Irei sozinho e sem ser anunciado. Não quero que ninguém saiba da minha chegada. Você pode ir para Yorkshire e me esperar lá. Não quero ser importunado, a não ser que o assunto seja relacionado ao desaparecimento de Emmett.

Amun o encarava como se o patrão tivesse perdido a sanidade.

— O senhor com certeza levará o mordomo e seu criado pessoal? — perguntou o empregado, pasmo.

— Não. O mordomo pertence à Londres. Veja se consegue encontrar um emprego para ele com o novo proprietário. E dê um mês de férias ao meu criado pessoal. — Em seguida, o conde virou-se e saiu, deixando Amun boquiaberto.

Subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Sentiu como se tivesse rejuvenescido. Seu corpo tremeu de antecipação pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.

Não via a hora de chegar ao castelo de Wolfinger.

Isabella pretendia anunciar a viagem à mesa do café da manhã, pois queria comunicar a todos ao mesmo tempo. Rosalie ficara amiga da srta. Maggie Sampson, uma bela morena cuja beleza contrastava com a da irmã. As duas pareciam se entender bem. A mãe da jovem, viúva, se mostrara deveras atenciosa com Rosalie, e acompanhava as duas jovens a diversos compromissos.

O arranjo agradara Isabella, pois assim tinha mais tempo para escrever seu livro. Rosalie também gostava, visto que não tirava o sorriso dos lábios. As discussões haviam diminuído, e o melhor: Isabella não escutava mais sobre o sr. Darlington, o que a tranqüilizava bastante. Todos na casa de Ben mostravam-se contentes.

E, apesar disso, Isabella teria de participar sua decisão. Sabendo que não seria bem recebida, ela preparou-se para a censura. Lembrou-se, todavia, de que era uma mulher adulta, independente, e que não devia satisfações a ninguém.

Clareou a garganta.

— Rosalie, minha querida, você se incomodaria em me acompanhar até a Cornualha? — perguntou ela.

— Cornualha? Para casa? — Rosalie empalideceu a olhos vistos. — Como assim? O que aconteceu?

Isabella sorriu.

— Sim, querida, lá _é _nossa casa.

— Agora?!

Antes que Isabella pudesse responder, Ben baixou o jornal.

— Casa? Quem está falando em voltar para casa? Você não está pensando em ir embora, está?

Isabella sentiu uma certa culpa ao ver a expressão aborrecida do primo. Ele se mostrara muito prestativo nas últimas semanas.

— É por pouco tempo, Ben.

— Quanto? Quando? — indagou Rosalie, mais perturbada do que a irmã esperava. — Agora que consegui fazer amizades na cidade! Você não pode querer que eu volte para a Cornualha!

— Achei que você talvez gostasse de uma pequena viagem para… — começou Isabella, mas a caçula não a deixou terminar.

— A estação está chegando ao fim! Você prometeu que ficaríamos uma estação inteira, Isabella — choramingou.

— Já faz dois meses que estamos aqui, querida. Achei que…

— Dois meses nos quais eu não tive a chance de me expor sozinha. Sempre fui à sombra da celebrada escritora. Agora que você _é _objeto do escárnio de Masen, e eu estou ficando conhecida por meus próprios méritos, quer me levar de volta para aquele fim de mundo?

Rosalie levantou-se e jogou o guardanapo em cima da mesa, de maneira dramática.

— Agora vejo que você tinha os seus próprios motivos para vir até Londres, e eu não me encaixava direito! — Seus lábios tremiam como se fosse explodir no choro a qualquer instante.

— Calma, Rosalie! — disse Ben. — Não fique assim. Se você não tem vontade de ir para casa, sua irmã ficará, não é Isabella?

— Não — respondeu ela com firmeza. — Partirei na sexta-feira. O conde de Masen prometeu que me levaria para conhecer o castelo de Wolfinger, e eu aceitei. Sempre tive interesse em conhecer a edificação…

— Masen! — berraram Ben e Rosalie em uníssono. O primo fitou-a, horrorizado, inábil, pelo visto, para encontrar palavras. A irmã, por outro lado, não teve tanta dificuldade. A tristeza transformou-se em rebeldia.

— Eu não irei! — Rosalie gritou. — Recuso-me a ser vista ao lado daquele monstro! — Virou-se para Ben e mudou o tom de voz. — Você me entende, não é, primo? Poderei ficar aqui?

Ben arregalou os olhos.

— Compreendo sua relutância em viajar ao lado daquele homem. Não seria de bom-tom; todavia, continuar hospedada aqui na ausência de Isabella…

— Oh! Bem, então ficarei na casa de Maggie. Tenho certeza de que serei bem-vinda lá. — Virando-se, deixou a sala, pedindo que Jane levasse um bilhete à amiga.

Isabella estava com o coração aflito, pois não previra tal reação da irmã. Sabia que os dois tentariam impedi-la de partir, mas não esperava que Rosalie fosse tão infantil.

As palavras dela ecoavam-lhe na cabeça. Por instante algum a jovem se mostrara preocupada por Isabella partir com um homem considerado assassino. Também não se preocupara com Ben, ou com o que seus amigos pensariam. E o dinheiro nem entrara em cogitação.

Rosalie pensara apenas nela própria, em suas vontades, em ser o centro das atenções.

Chocada, Isabella percebeu que sempre fora assim. Aproveitando-se da beleza e da persuasão, Rosalie sempre reinara como a beldade do vilarejo. Lá, ela sempre fora a mais bonita. Em Londres, todavia, era mais uma entre várias.

Incapaz de aceitar a verdade, Rosalie culpava a irmã, que não se importava nem um pouco. Pela primeira vez na vida, Isabella se enfurecera com a caçula. Ela trabalhara duro para financiar a temporada em Londres, se habituara ao comportamento tempestuoso da sra. Lauren Broadgirgle e do domínio de Ben, usara a pequena notoriedade para abrir as portas da sociedade, e, em vez de "muito obrigada", ouvia acusações.

Dessa vez, desapontada e consternada, Isabella não foi atrás da irmã. Deixou-a agir como bem entendesse.

— Olhe o que você fez! — exclamou Ben. — Eu não acredito no seu egoísmo.

Isabella virou-se para o primo, alarmada com sua falta de sensibilidade. Como um homem inteligente e loquaz podia agir com tanta estupidez?

— Rosalie ficará bem, Ben. Deixe-a ficar na casa da amiga enquanto eu estiver fora.

— Não acha que eu a deixarei viajar com ele, não é? Você está louca? Sua reputação será arruinada!

— Nós apenas dividiremos a carruagem. Eu levarei Jane comigo.

— Pare com isso, Isabella! Você não pode ir. Está se parecendo mais avoada do que suas heroínas — disse ele, caminhando de um lado para o outro. — O que está acontecendo, prima?

Isabella tentou esconder a excitação que a acometera por estar indo para o castelo de Wolfinger com o conde de Masen. Por outro lado, sabia tratar-se de uma simples viagem, nada além.

— Pare com isso, Ben.

— Isabella, você não irá com o conde! — ordenou Ben.

— Mas que absurdo! Nós dividiremos a mesma carruagem, um hábito muito comum aqui em Londres. Ou prefere que eu conduza o veículo?

Ben olhou-a por um instante. Isabella achou que ele lhe pediria para utilizar o transporte público. Pouco depois, olhou para o chão, rendido.

— Não. Pelo visto não há como discutir com você. Achei que uma mulher da sua idade fosse um pouco mais responsável. Vá com o conde Devil, então, mas leve a dama de companhia, e não uma tola como Jane. Quando você voltar, verei se ainda poderei lhe ser útil de alguma maneira.

Isabella sentiu-se enrubescer as palavras do primo. Se partisse, não seria bem recebida na volta? Fitando-o, ela viu um olhar de triunfo, que confirmou suas suspeitas.

Para não se aborrecer depois, levaria toda sua bagagem. A bem da verdade, não se importava com Londres; preferia a costa da Cornualha, a visão familiar do castelo. Teria de voltar para buscar Rosalie, mas, nesse momento, não queria pensar na irmã.

— Muito bem — disse ela, levantando-se. Vendo que seu ultimato falhara, Ben teve de aceitar a decisão da prima.

— Você levará a sra. Broadgirgle — decidiu ele.

— Sim, eu a levarei comigo — concordou Isabella, embora não quisesse a intromissão da mulher. Na verdade, queria chegar logo ao castelo, desvendar seus mistérios e jogar-se nos braços de Masen.

Em seu íntimo, tinha o desejo de uma aventura a dois… Uma das que o conde devia ter experimentado e que lhe rendera a reputação.

Nem Ben nem Rosalie a levaram até a porta para se despedirem. Isabella sentiu-se abandonada até a chegada de Edward. Então não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, apenas em como se entendiam bem.

Ele demorou um pouco mais para cumprimentá-la e demonstrou-se insatisfeito ao ver a sra. Broadgirgle. Quando ajudou a mulher a entrar na carruagem, lançou um olhar colérico para Isabella.

— Como é escuro aqui dentro — reclamou a senhora, de imediato. — Muito escuro. Abra as cortinas, para que eu possa ver algo. Assim não conseguirei respirar direito!

Edward abriu as cortinas púrpura após ter se juntado às senhoras no veículo luxuoso. Isabella percebeu que a viagem pela qual tanto esperara não seria tão agradável assim. Quando tentou conversar, a sra. Broadgirgle se intrometeu, e Edward se recusou a participar. Seu mau humor era reflexo do temperamento doentio da dama de companhia.

Depois de duas horas, Isabella começou a imaginar se valera à pena discutir com o primo e a irmã.

E depois de dois dias, começou a achar que o "conde Devil" fazia jus ao apelido que recebera.

Isabella tentou começar uma conversa de várias maneiras, incluindo a menção de Emmett, mas foi reprimida com o olhar. Ele tentou sugerir que a acompanhante viajasse ao lado das bagagens, de maneira delicada. A sra. Broadgirgle se negou, o que o deixou ainda mais furioso. Então Edward decidiu fitá-la como se fosse dilacerá-la a qualquer instante.

O conde de Masen estava acostumado a conseguir sempre o que queria. Ele era uma criatura arrogante, sinistra, mas Isabella já o conhecia o suficiente para desculpar tais falhas. Sob o severo exterior havia um homem que se perdera, e, como um bebê aprendendo a andar, Edward daria um passo maior de que a perna e cairia antes de se levantar de novo.

Isabella não sentia apenas a jovial presença dele, mas também a estranha afinidade entre ambos, que crescia a cada dia. Em certas ocasiões, pareciam até dividir os mesmos pensamentos, e ela conhecia um aspecto de Masen que não tinha nada a ver com a promessa ameaçadora nos olhos verdes. Era como se estivesse desenvolvendo sentimentos que transcendessem o nome e a pessoa de Edward.

Isabella assustou-se com a idéia. Com certeza seria o auge da sandice: uma solteirona igual a ela apaixonada por um conde sombrio! Teria rido do pensamento, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Desesperada por encontrar uma atividade, Isabella pegou a prancheta e começou a escrever seu novo livro. Não querendo ser vítima de um amor não correspondido, decidiu que a heroína sofreria tal dilema. Logo, estava submersa em sua escrita, colocando a alma no papel. A sra. Lauren Broadgirgle irritou-se com isso.

Assim que Isabella começou a se concentrar, a acompanhante a interrompeu com um comentário tolo, e a cada cinco minutos dizia algo. Era enlouquecidor. Edward decidiu tomar o controle da situação. Sem rodeios, ordenou que a mulher se calasse, caso contrário a jogaria para fora da carruagem. Isabella teria protestado pela crueldade, mas dessa vez ficou quieta para poder continuar a redigir o romance.

Parou de novo depois de um tempo, não por causa da sra. Broadgirgle, mas sim da chuva. Colocando os papéis de lado, preparou-se para retornar à presença dos companheiros, e Edward acendeu as luzes e fechou as cortinas.

Num momento de egoísmo, Isabella desejou estar sozinha com Masen na carruagem. Ele a fitava de um jeito que parecia aumentar a intimidade entre ambos. Ela sabia que o conde também preferia não ter a companhia da sra. Broadgirgle.

Isabella quebrou o silêncio:

— Estamos chegando, milorde?

— Acredito que sim — respondeu ele. — A chuva nos atrasará um pouco.

— Acho que devemos parar — resmungou a acompanhante. — Não é seguro seguir caminho debaixo de tamanha tempestade!

— Eu não chamaria isso de tempestade, sra. Broadgirgle — respondeu Isabella.

— O condutor dirá se ocorrer algum imprevisto — falou Edward, sem desviar os olhos de Isabella.

Estavam quase chegando no castelo, ela percebeu.

— Conte-me um pouco mais sobre o castelo de Wolfinger — pediu Isabella.

A sra. Broadgirgle abriu a cortina e olhou para fora.

— Está escuro como se fosse noite. O condutor não deve estar conseguindo enxergar!

Edward ignorou-a.

— Devo confessar-lhe uma certa ignorância sobre o passado do castelo.

— Só pode estar brincando! — protestou Isabella.

— Conte-me você o que sabe sobre o meu lar — solicitou o conde.

— Conheço bem a história da região. O castelo era, a princípio, um posto de destacamento militar, talvez na época dos romanos. A estrutura atual foi construída em torno de 1345 para um grupo de monges. Eles o mantiveram por um bom tempo, mas depois foi confiscado pela Coroa, que o doou para o terceiro conde de Masen, que transformou-o na sede da família.

Isabella fez uma pausa e respirou fundo.

— Pelo visto, os antecedentes do conde tinham sido expulsos de suas terras no norte devido a transações duvidosas. Desde então, são feitos inúmeros acréscimos à história do local…

Ela hesitou, e Edward inclinou-se no assento. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso irônico.

— E há fantasmas no castelo, Isabella?

— Sim, existem. Na verdade, dizem que o castelo é assombrando pelo conde Devil e sua esposa.

— Ah… Continue. Conte-nos sobre o conde Devil.

— Bem, o conde não tem uma das melhores reputações…

— Como eu — disse Edward.

— Não, não é bem assim. O conde não se interessava pela sociedade ou negócios, só pensava em jogar e em mulheres… — As palavras escaparam-lhes dos lábios, enquanto Isabella olhava, nervosa, para Edward.

Ele tinha consciência de suas semelhanças com o ancestral.

— O conde Devil era uma pessoa desumana, incapaz de um ato de cavalheirismo. Ameaçava a todos, desde um simples comerciante a um membro da sociedade. Roubava bois e cabras, estuprava as criadas e qualquer mulher que lhe aparecesse na frente. Havia rumores de que ignorava a pirataria e o contrabando que eram feitos à beira do penhasco do castelo.

— E ainda assim o conde se casou?

— Sim, ele era rico o suficiente para comprar uma noiva. Acredito que a pobre era uma prima distante, e ninguém sabe se ela aceitou ou não o casamento.

— Ah…

— Depois da cerimônia — continuou Isabella —, ele a trouxe para o castelo de Wolfinger e aí a esposa conheceu sua verdadeira personalidade. Segundo a história, quando ela protestou pelos maus-tratos aplicados aos criados, o conde trancou-a na torre, deixando-a passar fome. A pobre enlouqueceu.

A sra. Lauren Broadgirgle endireitou-se ao lado de Isabella.

— Acho que tudo não passa de mexericos!

— Não, eu acredito que grande parte da história está documentada em cartas e registros da época — respondeu Isabella, com calma. Achou ter visto um leve sorriso nos lábios de Edward.

— E então? — A voz do conde era tão exótica e sensual que Isabella não conseguiu evitar um calafrio, achando, de repente, o estofado desconfortável.

— Uma noite depois das famosas tempestades, ela tentou escapar da torre. Num ímpeto de fúria, atacou o conde Devil com uma faca de cozinha. Os poucos criados do castelo estavam acostumados aos gritos, e mantinham-se afastados. Na manhã seguinte, os dois foram encontrados mortos, deitados numa poça de sangue. Presume-se que um tenha assassinado o outro.

— E seus espíritos?

— Eles têm sido vistos ao longo dos anos. O conde, é claro, procura por novas vítimas dentre aqueles que tentam invadir seus domínios, enquanto a esposa fica rondando os corredores com uma faca ensangüentada nas mãos.

A sra. Lauren Broadgirgle resmungou, e o silêncio que se seguiu às palavras de Isabella foi quebrado por um forte trovão

— Jesus, Maria e José! — exclamou a mulher. — Eu me recuso a prosseguir com este tempo! Exijo que pare a carruagem!

— Agora é tarde demais! — disse Edward, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso ameaçador. Sabendo que ele queria assustá-la, Isabella abriu a boca para censurá-lo, mas foi interrompida. — Não há nenhuma estalagem por aqui. Em pouco tempo chegaremos ao castelo de Wolfinger.

— Achei que iríamos para o seu chalé, Isabella — argumentou a sra. Broadgirgle.

— Bem, eu… — começou a jovem.

Não fazia a menor importância para onde iriam. Estava ansiosa por conhecer o castelo, mas não podia ficar lá, mesmo na companhia da sra. Broadgirgle. Talvez pudesse apenas até a chuva diminuir.

— Nós não temos escolha — disse Edward, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dela.

— Milorde… — começou Isabella.

— Você não disse que queria parar logo? A melhor estrada é a que vai para o castelo.

A sra. Broadgirgle concordou, nervosa. Isabella, fascinada com a tempestade, nem se atreveu a discutir com o conde.

A visão fez com se lembrar da primeira vez que o encontrara, chegando nessa mesma carruagem. Isabella se emocionou.

Ele era de carne e osso e muito mais excitante do que qualquer personagem seu. Observando-o com admiração, notou que nunca o achara tão charmoso… Ou tão sombrio.

Descobriu que o queria ao seu lado, abraçando-a, tocando-a, ensinando-lhe coisas novas, experiências desconhecidas, criando um mundo único.

Ficou a fitá-lo até levar um cutucão da sra. Broadgirgle, que murmurou algo. O calor diminuiu. Isabella olhou para fora e viu o castelo de Wolfinger, imponente e misterioso, se aproximando.

— Estamos chegando! — ela exclamou.

Depois de alguns minutos, a carruagem parou. Os criados vieram abrir a porta do veículo. O condutor tinha uma lanterna na mão e estava ensopado da cabeça aos pés.

— Aqui estamos, milorde — anunciou ele.

As duas senhoras preparavam-se para descer no instante em que um relâmpago iluminou a estrutura gótica. As paredes sumiam no céu escuro, e as janelas, como olhos da noite, os atraía para dentro para desvendar todos os segredos.

Isabella encontrava-se imóvel, mas a sra. Broadgirgle não sentia o mesmo prazer.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Persignou-se, antes de desmaiar, caindo no assento da carruagem.

* * *

_Esses dois amam biblioteca em? Esse Edward, Jesus!_

_Chegaram no castelo *-*_

_Agora o Edward vai começar sua sedução... coitada da Bella, ela não vai ter força para resistir kkkk... E besta dela se fazer tal coisa!_

_Então meus Amores... Bom domingo para vocês... Desejo uma semana abençõada por Deus para vocês... Até Segunda... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus Amores... Boa Noiteee! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Não deu para mim postar antes, por isso estou postando 3 em 1... Tres capitulos maravilhosos para vocês! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella espantou-se ao ver a invencível dama de companhia desmaiada. Inclinando-se sobre a mulher, cuja língua afiada estava por instantes silenciada, ela tentou reanimá-la.

— Sra. Broadgirgle! Sra. Broadgirgle! Acorde! — Quando viu que as palavras não teriam efeito, olhou, acusadora, para Masen. — É culpa sua. Você tinha de atormentar tanto a pobre coitada?

— Eu?

A senhora começou a gemer.

— Acorde, sra. Broadgirgle — disse Isabella, batendo-lhe nas faces. Assim que abriu os olhos, ela apontou para o castelo.

— Eu não entrarei nesse lugar nem morta! Leve-me de volta para casa! Ei, você! — chamou, dirigindo-se ao condutor. — Vire a carruagem e leve-me para a estalagem mais próxima!

— Acalme-se, sra. Broadgirgle — falou Isabella. — Estamos a salvo. Vamos sair da chuva.

— Não! Você é tão anormal quanto o conde! — berrou a mulher, balançando o dedo apontado na direção de Edward, que sorria, acomodado no assento. — Você é muito estranha, Isabella Swan. Sempre achei isso, por causa de suas idéias malucas e livros absurdos. Imagine só, enamorar-se de fantasmas e espectros! Vocês não conseguirão levar Lauren Broadgirgle para dentro desse antro. Deus, tenha piedade de mim!

A paciência de Isabella começava a se esgotar. O vento levava a chuva para dentro da carruagem, molhando o interior, ensopando-o. Em breve, o condutor se afogaria, tamanho o dilúvio.

— Por favor, sra. Broadgirgle, não há nada a temer. Fique sossegada.

A acompanhante arregalou os olhos e encolheu-se, como se temesse um ataque de Isabella.

— Sra. Broadgirgle! — ela exclamou, impressionada com tal comportamento.

— Venha, srta. Swan — pediu Edward. Ele desceu da carruagem e ajudou-a a sair, segurando-a pela cintura. — Amun, vire a carruagem e leve a senhora até a estalagem Cock and Walk.

— Sim, milorde — resmungou o homem.

— Coitado dele, Edward! É uma crueldade mandá-lo sair nessa chuva.

— O pior está no leste, portanto ele voltará logo. E você não conseguirá convencer sua acompanhante a entrar no castelo. Ela parece mentalmente perturbada.

Isabella olhou para a figura prostrada dentro da carruagem, que um dia fora sua excelente dama de companhia.

— Acho que você tem razão. A senhora quer ficar com Rosalie? — perguntou Isabella, mas a mulher apenas a fitou com os olhos esbugalhados.

Isabella deu um passo para trás e deixou que o conde fechasse a porta. Depois ele ajudou-a a subir as escadas do castelo.

— Espero que ela fique bem.

— Fique sossegada, Isabella, ela melhorará assim que se vir longe daqui. O castelo de Wolfinger não é atraente para todos os olhos.

Isabella não conseguia parar de observar a construção. Apesar de ainda ser dia, o céu escuro os rodeava. O vento balançava-lhe a capa.

Os relâmpagos iluminavam as gárgulas distribuídas ao longo do telhado e os marcadores dos túmulos no cemitério, mas nenhuma luz podia ser vista no interior do castelo. Como uma grande tumba, parecia que os engoliria para todo o sempre.

Edward segurou Isabella pelo cotovelo, guiando-a para dentro. Ela encarou o homem alto ao seu lado. Tinha a face encoberta pela sombra, mas a força de seu ser era evidente em cada célula do corpo. Isabella sabia que era o momento mais emocionante de toda sua existência.

Nunca fora tão feliz.

Parecia que estavam parados ali havia horas, molhando-se com a chuva, até que a porta se abriu, deixando ver uma senhora de meia-idade.

— Saiam da chuva! Está chovendo demais! — resmungou ela.

Edward passou ao lado da mulher.

— Sua hospitalidade não é nada entusiasmante, sra. Carmen Worth, mas adequada ao ambiente do castelo. Deixe-nos entrar antes que peguemos uma pneumonia.

Isabella examinou a matrona antes de entrar.

— Milorde! Nós acabamos de fechar todo o castelo! Aquele homem me disse que o senhor não viria mais…

O conde de Masen intérrompeu-a:

— Houve uma mudança de planos. A srta. Swan e eu fomos vitimados pelo tempo. Mostre um quarto para que ela possa se trocar e peça que alguém traga a bagagem para cima. Nós precisaremos também de uma pequena refeição. — As ordens foram dadas como de costume, e Isabella viu a mulher ficar boquiaberta.

— Milorde! Nós não temos cozinheira. Apenas meu marido e eu estamos aqui. Ele foi para a cidade faz duas horas e ainda não voltou.

Edward olhou-a com arrogância, querendo saber por que ela perdia tempo com aquela conversa insignificante.

— Mostre um quarto a srta. Swan e peça que tragam os baús. Enquanto estivermos nos trocando, você pode fazer uma sopa ou uma torta de carne. Até mesmo pão com queijo será bem-vindo.

— Pão com queijo? — repetiu a sra. Carmen, fitando-o como se o patrão estivesse louco. — Mas o senhor nunca aceitou menos de dez pratos à mesa.

— Sim, às vezes é preciso se adaptar às circunstâncias. Tenho certeza de que você não nos deixará morrer de fome.

Por um momento, a mulher o encarou. Depois, tendo se recuperado do choque, ergueu o lampião.

— Siga-me, por favor, senhorita. O quarto de hóspedes sempre fica arrumado.

Isabella quis protestar, pois só precisava de um canto para mudar de roupa, mas estava muito ocupada estudando as redondezas. O castelo era incrivelmente escuro, sem ao menos candelabros de parede para iluminar o caminho. Mesmo assim ela conseguia ver um pouco do que sempre desejara conhecer.

Olhou para o teto abobadado, as paredes enfeitadas por tapeçarias, as escadas em espiral, suportes de ferro e móveis antigos e pesados. O vento que entrava por baixo das portas a arrepiava ainda mais.

Era o lugar mais lindo do mundo.

O quarto de hóspedes era imenso, quase maior do que todo o chalé onde Isabella morava. A cama gigante tinha o acabamento dourado e também havia ornamentos, também dourados. Até mesmo o teto brilhava.

A sra. Worth acendeu um candelabro que estava ao lado da lareira e inclinou-se para atear fogo na madeira. Logo ouviu-se o crepitar, abafando o ruído do vento.

— O fogo a esquentará bastante — falou a sra. Worth. — Se eu tivesse uma ajudante, buscaria algumas toalhas, mas preciso preparar o jantar. Não gosto de aborrecer o patrão.

Dando uma última espiada, a mulher saiu do quarto, com as saias arrastando no chão.

— Não sei como uma só pessoa pode cuidar de um castelo tão grande — resmungou, antes de desaparecer no corredor escuro.

Isabella virou-se para a porta. Havia uma série de contrastes. O carpete que pisava era surrado, e as cortinas pesadas balançavam com o vento. As paredes cobertas por seda estavam empoeiradas.

Isabella abraçou-se, maravilhada. Era como se tivesse sido transportada a uma das histórias góticas de terror. Escutou um barulho e virou-se depressa, esperando ver um fantasma, mas era apenas uma batida na porta.

Correndo para abri-la, deparou com um dos empregados do conde, carregando seu baú.

— Obrigada! Coloque-o ali, por favor.

Ele deixou-o em cima da cama e deu uma olhada ao redor.

— Nunca gostei daqui, e nunca gostarei — murmurou ele, saindo com a mesma pressa com que entrara. Parecia sentir mais segurança no meio da tempestade.

Ignorando a opinião do rapaz, Isabella fechou a porta e tirou as roupas molhadas, colocando-as perto do fogo para secar.

Nunca se preocupara com vaidades, mas queria estar bonita para o castelo. Pegou um vestido, porém achou-o muito simples. O de seda verde estava amassado. De repente, ocorreu-lhe uma idéia, e Isabella revirou as peças no baú.

Apanhou uma anágua preta e um vestido de crepe, também preto. Rosalie, com sua adoração por tons pastel, o achava ridículo, por isso Isabella nunca o colocara. Sabia que era o traje adequado para o castelo de Wolfinger.

As mangas compridas e soltas a manteriam aquecida. Sabia que os ombros à mostra seriam sedutores para Edward. Com o coração disparado, começou a se vestir.

Na hora em que o conde bateu na porta, Isabella achou estar pronta, mas, quando o viu, mudou de idéia. Ele segurava um candelabro, que lhe iluminava as feições.

Estava todo de preto, a não ser pela gravata branca. Os cabelos, ainda molhados, brilhavam como os enfeites de seu vestido. Parecia ter saído de um romance gótico. Os olhos verdes examinavam-na com uma intensidade que a fez tremer.

— Minha querida Isabella, você está perfeita para a ocasião — disse ele.

E de repente, ela sentiu-se a mais bela das heroínas.

A sala de jantar era tão imensa quanto o restante do castelo, se não mais elegante do que o quarto de hóspedes.

A sra. Worth acendera alguns candelabros. Junto com as fatias de pão e os pedaços de queijo havia presunto, batatas e vidros de geléias, e até mesmo uma grande torta de maçã. Quando terminaram de comer, ficaram bebericando conhaque e conversando, como se fossem amigos de longa data.

Evidenciando a desaprovação, a sra. Worth tirou as louças da mesa com ares de melancolia. Edward levantou-se para abrir as cortinas. Nesse instante, um relâmpago iluminou toda a sala.

— Quando a chuva diminuir, eu levarei a srta. Swan para casa — disse ele, fechando a cortina e virando-se para as duas mulheres.

— Quero ver como o senhor conseguirá, pois há apenas alguns pangarés e uma vaca velha nos estábulos — resmungou a criada. — O sr. Worth foi com a carroça para a cidade e com certeza terá de dormir por lá. A chuva nos pegou de surpresa.

— Tenho a carruagem que nos trouxe — disse Edward.

— Bem, talvez o senhor não conheça tanto a região. As estradas íngremes são perigosas e escorregadias. Nenhuma pessoa com bom senso se atreveria a sair de casa numa noite como essa. — Tendo se pronunciado, a sra. Worth foi para a cozinha.

— Talvez devamos aproveitar a oportunidade para explorar o castelo — ofereceu o conde.

De repente, a atmosfera amigável que os envolvera após a refeição fora substituída pela certeza da proximidade de Edward. O coração de Isabella martelava em seu peito.

— O que você gostaria de conhecer em primeiro lugar?

— Bem… O lugar onde Emmett desapareceu. Edward sorriu.

— Acho melhor irmos lá durante o dia. Vamos criar um pouco mais de mistério. — Ele ergueu a cabeça e encarou-a com ternura. — Além do mais, precisamos aproveitar este clima maravilhoso, minha bela Isabella. Que tal a longa galeria, os aposentos do conde Devil… ou o quarto da torre?

— O quarto da torre — respondeu ela, de imediato.

— Então, vamos até lá. — O conde deixou o copo na mesa e ofereceu-lhe o braço, pegando um candelabro.

Apesar de ele caminhar sem hesitar pelos corredores do castelo, e de o pé-direito ser bastante alto, havia alguns locais onde Edward tinha de se inclinar um pouco, pois não passavam de túneis estreitos. Algumas áreas eram gélidas e úmidas, e os corredores se combinavam em diferentes direções.

Isabella estava fascinada.

Por fim, chegaram a uma escada muito estreita. Foram forçados a subir devagar. Edward iluminava o caminho, as sombras formavam formas gigantes nas paredes.

A escada terminou de súbito numa grande porta de carvalho. A maçaneta os encarava. A exaltação de Isabella aumentou quando notou que a tranca não tinha a intenção de manter os intrusos para fora, mas sim os prisioneiros lá dentro. Depois de todos esses anos de observação, estava no castelo de Wolfinger, prestes a conhecer a famosa torre.

Isabella prendeu a respiração assim que o conde abriu a porta. Uma rajada de vento os recebeu, junto com um som ameaçador. As velas do candelabro se apagaram. Edward, insensível ao barulho, foi até a janela aberta e fechou-a.

Enquanto isso, Isabella olhava ao redor. As paredes eram curvadas, o que tornava o local mais assombroso, mas a área era maior do que imaginara. O teto em forma de abóbada deixava-o mais espaçoso ainda. Havia poucos móveis. A cama, comparada à do quarto de hóspedes, era simples demais, sem nenhum ornamento. Era grande, contudo, e limpa.

Isabella foi até lá e tocou nos lençóis. Espantou-se, pois quase não tinha poeira. Procurou teias de aranha, e não as encontrou. O cheiro de bolor também não estava presente, apenas o da brisa que entrava pelas frestas das janelas.

Considerando a queixa da sra. Worth por ter de cuidar sozinha do castelo, ela o achou muito limpo.

— E tudo tão bem cuidado… — comentou Isabella.

— Sim, eu pedi aos empregados que abrissem a casa há algum tempo, mas mudei de idéia sobre vir para cá. — Edward estava parado ao lado da janela. — Depois voltei atrás. Por isso a sra. Worth está sozinha.

Ele andou para a frente, fitando-a. O coração de Isabella disparou. Era emoção demais para um só dia. Edward tinha o poder de manipular sua percepção e seus sentidos de maneira esplêndida e surpreendente.

Incapaz de responder, ela apenas o encarou. Parecia que algo aconteceria dali a pouco. Dito e feito. A porta atrás de Isabella bateu, fazendo-a pular de susto. Seria o conde Devil, o vento… ou Edward? Por um momento, imaginou que ele, de algum jeito, fizera valer seu desejo sobre as forças da natureza.

Ela virou-se e caminhou com toda a calma até a porta. Tentou abri-la, mas o pesado carvalho nem se mexeu. Um instante depois, Edward estava ao seu lado, empurrando a estrutura com seu musculoso corpo. Também não obteve sucesso.

— A tranca externa deve ter se fechado sozinha — disse ele. — Bem, minha querida Isabella, parece-me que você não voltará para casa hoje.

Ela observava o divertimento do conde de Masen, fascinada, mas não achava a situação agradável. Estavam trancados num quarto abandonado, com uma única criada no castelo, distantes da ala principal.

Poderia demorar dias até que fossem descobertos! Todos os destinos criados para seus personagens pareciam abater-se sobre ela. Fome e sede tornavam-se possibilidades reais, fazendo o castelo e o quarto da torre perderem a excelência romântica.

Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o conde de Masen, Isabella sentiu-se um pouco incomodada por assumir o papel de uma heroína indefesa. Percebeu que vivenciar um romance gótico poderia não ser tão agradável quanto imaginara. A pequena aventura poderia se transformar em tragédia.

— Isso é horripilante! — ela exclamou.

— Você acha? Eu prefiro dizer encantador — respondeu Edward, indo até a cama.

— Já pensou se ficarmos aqui para sempre, sem ninguém saber, e daqui a alguns anos alguém encontrar apenas nossos ossos?

— Fique tranqüila, Isabella. Por sorte, o quarto está limpo. Assim que clarear um pouco, encontrarei um modo de sairmos daqui.

Isabella se acalmou. Não havia por que se preocupar. Além do mais, ficariam confortáveis, notou, analisando o ambiente.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou, ao virar-se para Edward.

Ele segurava o candelabro, seu sorriso era tentador como uma iguaria de chocolate.

— Acho, Isabella querida, que nós devemos aceitar o que o destino nos impôs e aproveitar…

Enquanto ela observava, o conde tirou a casaca e jogou-a em cima de uma das cadeiras.

— Você com certeza percebeu que eu a desejo desde a primeira vez em que nos encontramos. Você me ressuscitou, Isabella, querida. — Em seguida, Masen tirou a gravata. — Temos a noite toda a nosso dispor. Só nós dois.

Uma nova ameaça se apresentava: Edward em pessoa. Estavam sozinhos, trancados na torre, sabe-se lá até quando.

Isabella respirou fundo e tentou manter-se calma, mas seu sangue fervia com a promessa das palavras dele.

O conde deu mais um passo para a frente. Desabotoou o colete preto. A excitação que acometeu Isabella não tinha nada a ver com o castelo de Wolfinger ou com o quarto da torre, mas sim com aquele homem másculo e sedutor.

Sustentando o olhar dela, Edward jogou o colete no chão.

— Você pretende tirar tudo?

Com sua usual graça, ele colocou o candelabro em cima da cadeira.

— Acho melhor, ainda mais na primeira vez, que ambas as partes se desfaçam de todas as roupas. — Edward descalçou, então, as botas.

Isabella estava perplexa. Edward era o homem dos seus sonhos. Não se recordava de ter visto os dedos de alguém além dos de Rosalie. Era uma bela visão, até que ele tirou a camisa.

— Ah, meu Deus! — Isabella sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, apalermada com o abdome de Masen.

Pêlos negros cobriam-lhe o peito. Seu corpo era tão diferente do dela, mas tão atraente que Isabella deixou-se levar pela paixão.

As mãos do conde tocaram a calça e, por um momento, Isabella achou que Edward a tiraria também. Pelo visto, mudou de idéia. Caminhou para perto dela, encantando-a com sua graça.

Ajoelhando-se na frente dela, Edward tirou-lhe os sapatos e acariciou as pernas macias. Isabella arrepiou-se com o toque. Os gestos eram lentos, desfrutavam de cada segundo.

Temendo desmaiar, ela fixou os olhos nos cabelos bronzes de Edward. O quarto estava cheio de sombras disformes, um ambiente encantador. O vento uivava, a chuva caía pesada e os trovões os assustavam algumas vezes. Ela escutava apenas os batimentos de seu coração.

Todas as ameaças das cenas góticas sumiam se comparadas às trazidas por esse homem. Edward se tornara o centro das atenções, o foco de sua existência. Ele sentou-se e segurou-lhe os pés, analisando-os com minúcia.

— Meu Deus, até seus pés são maravilhosos! — sussurrou ele.

Isabella olhou-os, pois jamais se preocupara com eles. Eram grandes e finos, na sua opinião.

— Eu os acho magros demais — disse ela. Edward riu, um som profundo e sedutor.

— Não tente discutir comigo, querida. O que sinto por você está além da razão. É algo intangível. Nem procuro mais compreender.

Isabella sabia que ele jamais falara tão sério. Suas emoções eram semelhantes. Ela ergueu a mão para acariciar-lhe o rosto, mas o conde impediu-a e beijou-a com ternura. Isabella podia sentir a respiração de Edward de encontro à sua mão.

— Vamos com calma, Isabella. Ele levantou-lhe a saia.

— Que pernas longas! Longas, macias e maravilhosas! As mãos do conde continuavam a gentil escalada, erguendo-lhe a saia até a cintura. Ajoelhou-se de novo, entre as coxas dela. Isabella quase não conseguia vê-lo, e abriu a boca para protestar. Edward beijou-lhe o joelho e começou a subir, abrindo suas pernas cada vez mais.

— Edward!

A reprimenda o incendiou ainda mais, pois o conde fechou as mãos nas nádegas de Isabella.

— Edward!

Ele a segurou com força e beijou-a no ponto mais íntimo de seu ser.

— Ah, meu Deus!

Edward. Quente. Excitado… Sua língua a experimentava com delicadeza, deliciando-se com o momento.

Isabella agarrou-se ao tecido do vestido, precisando apoiar-se em algo, enquanto o conde continuava a… Não sabia como descrever o ato, mas estava adorando a sensação.

— Edward, eu não sei o que você está fazendo comigo, mas, por favor, não pare!

Os beijos de Masen tornaram-se mais insistentes, e a língua parecia movimentar-se dentro dela. Isabella gemeu uma, duas vezes. O prazer era insistente, e ela achou que morreria.

— Por favor, Edward…

Ele continuou, cada vez mais absorto pela paixão. Isabella deixou-se levar, esquecendo de tudo e de todos.

Isabella estava esparramada na cadeira. O delicado vestido de crepe, todo embolado. Tinha as pernas esticadas e abertas, e os óculos na ponta do nariz. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, como se não suportasse encará-lo.

Edward queria tirar a calça e possuí-la por completo, torná-la sua mulher. Ali. De joelhos. Na cadeira. No chão. Em todos os lugares.

— Sinto muito, Isabella — sussurrou o conde, tentando ajeitar-lhe o vestido. — Eu pretendia ir devagar, mas não estou acostumado a… Não tenho sensibilidade.

A expressão de Isabella o incomodava. Teria-a machucado? Ela ainda era virgem.

— Isabella? Você está bem?

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e observou-o por um longo instante.

— Edward… Meu Edward…

Ele ficou eufórico, extasiado. Jamais se sentira tão bem em toda a vida. Decente, forte e nobre. O conde inclinou-se para a frente e tirou os óculos de Isabella.

— Edward, eu estou mole demais. Acho que nem consigo andar. Se você pretende dormir, terá de me carregar até a cama.

Ele riu, admirado com a quantidade de emoções que Isabella conseguia evocar: desejo, exaltação, divertimento, afeição. O que sentia por ela era algo muito mais profundo, bem além de adoração. Sorrindo, tirou os grampos dos cabelos avermelhados e soltou-os.

— Ficarei contente em levá-la para a cama, mas não tenho a menor intenção de dormir… ainda.

— Tem mais? — perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos.

— Sim. Muito mais! Uma noite inteira de prazeres. Isabella, querida, nós apenas começamos.

Ele ajudou-a a se levantar e virou-a para abrir-lhe os botões do vestido. Tirou-o e, em seguida, a anágua. Edward controlou-se ao máximo. Maravilhou-se com o corpo com que sempre sonhara.

Toda a ingenuidade de Isabella Swan sumiu assim que ele a viu nua. Tinha um físico belíssimo, sem defeitos. Pernas longas, cintura fina, seios firmes.

Como era linda! Perfeita. Esplêndida.

— Você é maravilhosa, querida.

Isabella não se sentia envergonhada, e eles se entendiam com uma simples troca de olhares.

Edward abraçou-a e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Bella, minha querida Bella — sussurrou o conde antes de beijá-la.

A pele dela era como a seda, quente e macia. A boca, ardendo de desejo. Quando sentiu a mão de Isabella sobre seu peito, Masen gemeu. Pegou-a e levou-a até seu colo.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela, curiosa.

— Eu sou todo seu, Isabella. Quero satisfazê-la, querida. Meu corpo lhe pertence.

Edward tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para a cama. O cabelos avermelhados se espalharam pelo travesseiro. Isabella o esperava de corpo e alma. Edward tirou a calça e jogou-a no chão.

Beijou-a nos olhos, no rosto, nos lábios, no pescoço, nos seios.

Os gemidos delicados de Isabella eram como uma suave música. Edward nunca se sentira tão vivo. Cada nuança do corpo dela era excitante e fresca.

Isabella implorava pelo corpo de Masen. Com delicadeza, ele a penetrou, fazendo-a gritar de prazer. Foi muito gentil, pois não queria vê-la chorar de dor.

Edward respirou fundo e concentrou-se no momento presente. Ela o completava por inteiro. Queria ficar ali para sempre, na mesma posição. Queria que a união durasse uma eternidade. Os corações batiam juntos, e ele vivia e respirava Isabella Swan.

Então, ela fechou as pernas nas costas de Edward, abraçando-o, chamando-o, e ele perdeu o controle. Os dois uniram suas vozes num gemido de prazer, e o conde de Masen se deu conta de que jamais sentira algo parecido.

Isabella acordou e viu que as velas tinham se apagado. A famosa torre do castelo não parecia tão estranha. De fato, era até aconchegante, embora faltasse uma lareira. Arrepiada, ela aconchegou-se mais nos braços de Edward.

Edward! A lembrança de tudo o que haviam feito voltou depressa. Fora uma noite de revelações, experiências deliciosas, intimidades. Ela sorriu. Agora que conhecia tantos segredos, compreenderia melhor seus personagens, e o que fariam por aqueles que amavam.

O pensamento fez com que se afastasse do conde. Enrubesceu ao perceber que estava nua. Tentou puxar o lençol, mas Edward estava enrolado nele, e Isabella não tinha a intenção de acordá-lo.

Teve vontade de caminhar, apesar do frio. Passeou um pouco pelo aposento, pensando em tudo o que acontecera, e percebeu, um pouco tarde demais, que deveria estar se sentindo arruinada, desgraçada e condenada. Se alguma de suas heroínas tivesse se exposto de tal maneira, com certeza já teria se atirado pela janela. Isabella sabia que não agiria assim.

Queria voltar bem depressa para os braços de Edward. Parou ao lado da cama e observou-o com carinho. Sentiu uma grande felicidade. Ele era maravilhoso, imponente, porém gentil, misterioso e sincero. Na noite anterior, o conde lhe ensinara muito sobre prazeres que nem sonhava existir. Teve vontade de começar tudo de novo.

Isabella parou de se culpar. Já fizera sua escolha. Percebeu que Edward a observava. Não deixaria que nada os atrapalhasse. Inclinou-se para beijar o homem amado.

Heroínas góticas, decidiu ela, não tinham limites, e havia ocasiões em que não se importava em agir como uma.

— Por favor, tome cuidado — pediu ela, inclinando-se na janela. Edward improvisara uma corda com os lençóis, e agora descia da torre. — Talvez seu ancestral tenha escapado da mesma maneira.

O conde não respondeu, mas descia devagar. Era uma cena apropriada para um de seus livros. Mas, por mais romântico que parecesse, Edward estava correndo um grande risco de cair nas pedras.

Cada vez que ele se afastava, Isabella sentia o coração se apertar. Desejou que existisse outra maneira para se libertarem da torre. Edward fora insistente, portanto, só podia observá-lo e procurar manter a calma. Um ataque histérico não resolveria nada.

Os sentimentos que Isabella nutria pelo conde eram mais fortes do que imaginava. Estava apaixonada por Edward, o conde de Masen, a quem os outros chamavam de conde Devil.

Suspeitava que, mesmo estando ao lado dele numa sepultura medonha sentiria a mesma paixão.

Ele se aproximava do chão. Isabella sentiu um grande alívio ao vê-lo soltar a corda e acenar-lhe. Retribuiu o gesto com a mão trêmula. Masen desapareceu logo em seguida.

Isabella respirou fundo, deliciando-se com a brisa matinal. Continuou a olhar pela janela, temendo nunca mais ver seu amor. Receava que ele fosse pego pelas enormes ondas. Imaginou que estaria entrando no castelo agora.

O que a sra. Worth pensaria quando soubesse que o conde passara a noite no mesmo quarto que a convidada? Resolveu deixar isso para depois, pois decidira ficar ao lado de Edward. Ninguém sabia de sua chegada à Cornualha, a não ser a empregada e os cocheiros, mas todos os criados inventavam histórias. Sabia que podia ficar no castelo por quanto tempo desejasse. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, sua presença ali seria de conhecimento geral. E então?

Seria condenada como uma meretriz, uma solteirona tola que se deixara levar pelos encantos de um homem? Isabella descobriu que não se incomodaria com a sentença, mas sua irmã, sim. Se Rosalie encontrasse um marido em Londres, não teria de voltar para a Cornualha e isolar-se do mundo ao lado da irmã rejeitada.

O senso prático de Isabella ordenava-lhe que deixasse o castelo o mais depressa possível, mas o coração não concordava. Na verdade, não se imaginava longe dos braços de Edward, a não ser que ele a mandasse embora. Sentia-se cheia de vida, uma nova mulher, e não pretendia voltar a levar a vida pacata de antes.

O chalé que um dia fora seu mundo parecia confinado agora. Mesmo sabendo ser covardia, ela resolveu entregar seu futuro nas mãos do conde de Masen, por enquanto. Deixaria a preocupação para depois.

Isabella continuava a olhar pela janela, perdida em seus pensamentos, quando a porta afinal se abriu. Correu para encontrar Edward e abraçá-lo, mas conteve-se a tempo. Em vez do homem de seus sonhos, encontrou a sra. Worth, sozinha. Preparando-se para a reprimenda, ela encarou-a, mas foi cumprimentada com a preocupação de uma mãe.

— Pobre criatura! Ficar trancada aqui como a louca! Acontecimentos estranhos… — resmungou ela, meneando a cabeça. — O castelo é um lugar esquisito, como eu sempre repito. Vamos, eu lhe prepararei um banho, minha querida.

Isabella hesitou, olhando para a cama vazia, mas a sra. Worth chamou-a.

— O conde disse que se preocupa com o resto — assegurou ela.

Recordando-se das manchas de sua inocência perdida, Isabella sentiu-se agradecida, pois ninguém mais as veria.

Seguindo a empregada, ela ficou contente com a simpatia da sra. Worth, mas preferia estar nos braços do amante. Ao descer as escadas, imaginou se Edward estaria trocando de roupa.

Será que ele a mandaria de volta para o chalé agora de manhã?

— Vamos — falou a criada. — O salão de banho é por aqui.

Respirando fundo, Isabella seguiu a mulher, afastando aquelas idéias da cabeça.

Isabella sorriu ao lembrar-se de seus rituais de limpeza: costumava mergulhar na pequena banheira de bronze que ficava ao lado do fogão, ou se limpava rapidamente em seu quarto. É claro que sabia da existência dos salões de banho, mas nunca tinha visto um até então.

O local era tão imponente quanto o tudo no castelo de Wolfinger. O chão de mármore encontrava-se com as paredes de ladrilhos, recriando plácidas cenas bucólicas, enquanto o teto ilustrava um céu cheio de nuvens. Havia uma grande piscina que pouco se parecia com a tina que possuía em casa.

Deleitada, esticou a perna e enfiou o dedo na água. Havia espaço para mais de uma dúzia de pessoas, e, por causa de um complicado sistema de canos, nenhum servente precisava ficar carregando baldes de água.

Isabella entrou devagar na água e molhou os cabelos avermelhados. O banho sempre fora um ato prático, mas agora parecia algo muito sensual. Talvez o pensamento fosse resultado dos arredores luxuosos, ou talvez estivesse conhecendo mais a si mesma. Apesar de quase não notar seu corpo antes, ele parecia ter uma nova vida agora.

Estava adorando a água quente contra sua pele e o aroma de alguma fragrância que a sra. Worth jogara lá dentro. Era um mundo novo, diferente e… maravilhoso.

O som de uma porta se abrindo interrompeu seu interlúdio, e Isabella levantou a cabeça, alerta. Esperou escutar a voz da sra. Worth, mas o silêncio continuava. Pelo visto não se tratava da criada.

O ambiente era pouco iluminado, e ela imaginou se encontraria alguns dos fantasmas que rondavam o castelo. Embora tivesse vontade de deparar com o conde Devil e sua esposa, não queria ser vista assim, nua e vulnerável.

Isabella olhou para a porta por onde entrara e viu que não se tratava de um espectro. Seu coração disparou.

— Posso entrar? — perguntou Edward, exalando sensualidade.

— É claro — respondeu ela, tentando falar com naturalidade, como se a presença de um homem durante o banho fosse algo normal. — Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, acredito que não seja necessário um pedido.

— Sempre pedirei licença, Bella — disse ele, usando, mais uma vez, o apelido carinhoso. — Talvez por eu estar esperando uma negativa sua.

Ele deu um passo para a frente, e Isabella notou que estava nu.

Um calor subiu-lhe até as faces. Edward caminhou mais um pouco, parando na beira da piscina.

— Devo dizer-lhe que você não se assemelha em nada com aquela solteirona que conheci no chalé.

— Ah, não? Eu também não me sinto mais assim — falou Isabella, com toda a honestidade.

Ele começou a descer as escadas.

— Acho que sou uma nova pessoa — admitiu ela, observando-o com prazer. — Edward, é um tanto quanto estranho, mas, depois de tê-lo conhecido, minha vida começou a fazer sentido. Parece que eu renasci!

— Que estranho! Eu sinto o mesmo! — Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso. — Considerava-me um homem morto, mas você me reanimou com sua própria vida, como o abominável cirurgião de Mary Shelley.

— Você leu _Frankenstein? _— Ela endireitou-se e só percebeu que seus seios estavam acima da superfície da água quando viu o olhar de Edward.

— Sim, querida. Mas deixemos esse assunto para mais tarde.

— Sim…

E Isabella esqueceu-se de todos os romances e histórias góticas ao entregar-se para o homem de seus sonhos.

A água perfumada, o calor, o toque das mãos sobre sua pele, a proximidade de Edward faziam-na tremer. Afastando os cabelos dele dos olhos, Isabella abraçou-o e beijou-lhe o rosto, a boca, o pescoço, percorreu-lhe o corpo com os dedos.

Masen sentou-se num dos degraus da escada e tomou-a nos braços. Não podia mais esperar.

Os dois corpos se entendiam com perfeição. Esqueceram-se de tudo, deixando-se levar pela magia da paixão.

Eles dissecaram _Frankenstein _depois de um café da manhã tardio. A sra. Worth achara a refeição escassa para a mesa de um conde. Edward estava mais do que contente. A comida simples era perfeita, o diálogo com Isabella, mais agradável ainda.

Se havia algo de medonho sobre a discussão das partes do corpo exumadas, ela não se importou por estarem no meio de uma refeição, e continuou a falar com alegria. Edward sorria feito criança. Isabella era uma mulher fascinante, inteligente e franca. Ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos e a observou falar. Ela relembrou-o da presença da sra. Worth.

— Agora, milorde — disse ela, num tom determinado —, gostaria de inspecionar a biblioteca para procurar alguma pista sobre o desaparecimento de Emmett.

As palavras dela foram seguidas pelo som de um prato se quebrando. O conde olhou para a criada, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

— Perdão, milorde. Eu… — desculpou-se ela, temendo a reação de Edward.

Ele meneou a cabeça, acostumado a esses incidentes. Todos o julgavam um assassino.

— Olhe aqui, sra. Worth! — intrometeu-se Isabella. — A senhora não pode estar acreditando que o conde de Masen acabou com a vida do próprio irmão!

A empregada abaixou-se para apanhar os pedaços de louça.

— Não é da minha conta, mas acontecem coisas estranhas neste castelo. E isso é um fato!

— Bem, pode ficar sossegada, pois o conde não tem nada a ver com o sumiço de Emmett, e eu faço questão de provar — declarou Isabella, colocando-se em pé. — Nós iremos até o fim, não é, milorde?

Edward ainda estava espantado com a atitude dela. Isabella era mesmo maravilhosa, um tesouro que não merecia.

— Vejo agora que devia ter pedido a sua ajuda há meses; em vez de ter contratado um detetive.

— É óbvio! — disse ela, pegando-o pelo braço. Sorriu e olhou para a sra. Worth, que continuava boquiaberta.

Edward deixou a sala de refeições com a impressão de que aquela mulher acabara de ganhar a confiança de sua criada.

O conde caminhava pelos corredores do castelo, deliciando-se com o encantamento de Isabella. Ao se aproximarem da biblioteca, seus passos diminuíram.

O arrependimento, uma emoção desconhecida, o afetou de modo arrebatador. Se tivesse tratado Emmett com mais carinho… Se tivesse sido mais humano…

Agora, todavia, era tarde demais para isso.

Edward percebeu que Isabella conseguira afastar um sentimento que o perseguia havia muito: a melancolia.

Os dois entraram na sala e, enquanto Isabella analisava os arredores, ele sentou-se à grande mesa de carvalho e ficou a observá-la. Embora achasse que não chegariam à conclusão alguma, decidiu que, se alguém pudesse solucionar o impossível, essa pessoa era Isabella Swan. Afinal de contas, ela não tinha perdoado o conde Devil?

Cruzando os braços, Masen julgou a mulher formidável que mudara seu cotidiano. Como teria conseguido? Diferente de qualquer uma que conhecera depois da morte da mãe, ela nunca pedia nada em troca, nunca o menosprezava. Isabella acreditava nele. De alguma forma, essa dama amável, esperta e legítima vira algo de bom escondido em seu interior. A descoberta o assustava.

Isabella merecia mais, muito mais, mas Edward parará de se preocupar com isso. Começara a acreditar no destino, na sorte, e até em Deus. Sorriu, adorando olhar Isabella, antes de sua atenção concentrar-se em detalhes mais palpáveis.

Ela caminhava com elegância. Tinha os cabelos soltos, para que secassem. Que Castanho maravilhoso! Sentiu vontade de levantar-se para entrelaçar seus dedos neles. Quando estava sem os óculos, nem um cego poderia chamá-la de solteirona.

— Isabella — chamou ele, de repente. — Acho que você consegue enxergar muito bem sem os óculos.

Muito entretida com o exame, ela nem se virou para responder.

— Porém não consigo ler sem eles, Edward. Preciso dos óculos para enxergar de perto.

— Então por que os usa o tempo todo?

— Tenho o péssimo hábito de perdê-los, e Rosalie já se cansou de me ajudar a procurá-los — respondeu Isabella, sem hesitar. — É mais fácil ficar com eles o dia todo. — Virou-se, percebendo que não os tinha consigo. — Onde estão meus óculos?

Edward colocou a mão no bolso.

— Aqui, e eu lhe asseguro que não os perderei. Você não precisa deles agora.

Ela não discutiu e voltou-se para continuar a inspeção. Edward ficou com seus pensamentos.

Isabella parecia cinco anos mais jovem sem os óculos. Seus lábios rosados e carnudos eram um presente dos deuses.

Essa mulher fazia seu sangue ferver. Jamais se cansaria de possuí-la, de beijá-la, de acariciá-la. Era um fato alarmante. Estava se acostumando cada vez mais a Isabella Swan, o que, por incrível que pudesse parecer, não o assustava.

Eles morariam ali, decidiu Edward, pois ela se encantara no castelo. Londres, nem pensar, pois era uma cidade mesquinha. O castelo de Wolfinger os enchia de energia. O lugar era a casa perfeita para uma escritora gótica. As estranhas emoções o deixavam contente, apesar de serem tão novas.

Sim, admitia ter orgulho dessa monstruosidade que os Masen chamavam de lar havia anos. O castelo sempre o intrigara, mas Edward o ignorara, preferindo a vida hedonística em Londres. Agora, seriam só os dois. Já imaginava Isabella sentada à mesa, concentrada em seu romance, com as mãos cheias de tinta…

A simples visão dela o excitava. Queria deitar-se ao lado de Isabella, nua.

— Agora quero que você me mostre o caminho que levou Emmett para fora, e onde o viu no penhasco.

Edward respirou fundo. Não tinha a menor vontade de mostrar-lhe os mistérios do castelo, a não ser os escondidos pelo vestido dela. À medida que Isabella se aproximava, ele podia sentir o delicioso perfume floral. Lembrou-se do interlúdio sem fim nos salões de banho.

Num piscar de olhos Masen pegou-a nos braços e sentou-a em cima da mesa.

— Edward! — ela exclamou, apoiando a mão num objeto de bronze. Por um momento, ele sentiu falta dos óculos que tanto gostava de tirar.

Ela o fitava com seus olhos cor de chocolate. Como era querida!

— Bella… — murmurou ele, beijando-a.

Isabella protestou a princípio, falando algo sobre sua missão, mas ele recusou-se a atendê-la, até que recebesse um gostoso abraço. As mãos do conde delineavam as curvas perfeitas do corpo maravilhoso; depois, ele inclinou-se para beijar-lhe os seios.

Quando ouviu um breve gemido, Edward sentiu vontade de fazer amor com Isabella ali mesmo, em cima da mesa, mas as portas da biblioteca estavam escancaradas, e não conseguiria ser discreto.

— Edward, aqui não! — protestou ela, assim que ele levantou-lhe o vestido.

Isabella era mais doce do que o vinho. Inebriante. O conde deixou-se cobrir pela saia de Isabella, pois assim ninguém o veria.

Ela gemia sem cessar, o que o impedia de parar. Ao soltá-la, sentiu um grande alívio, percebendo que ainda continuavam sozinhos.

Isabella estava deitada na mesa, inerte. Por um instante, Edward achou que ela havia batido a cabeça, mas então viu o cachorro de bronze jogado no chão.

Sorrindo, abaixou-se para pegá-lo.

— Querida, você precisa ter mais cuidado com os objetos do castelo — brincou ele, recolocando-o na mesa.

Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos, com as faces róseas, e olhou-o, apaixonada.

— Sinto muito. Minha mente estava longe daqui…

— É compreensível. E perdoável — respondeu ele, sempre sorrindo.

— Ah, meu Deus — murmurou Isabella. — Foi muito revigorante. Suponho ter de fazer o mesmo para você, milorde.

O corpo de Edward se excitou por completo. Será que ela falava a sério?

— Pela sua expressão, acredito que concorda, milorde. O conde clareou a garganta, sentindo-se incapaz de falar.

— Você faria? — indagou Edward, como um menino excitado com o primeiro encontro. A imagem de Isabella beijando-o tão intimamente quase o enlouqueceram de prazer.

Ela meneou a cabeça numa afirmativa, e Edward não hesitou. Pegou-a nos braços e girou-a.

— Mas você não pode me carregar! — queixou-se Isabella. — O que a sra. Worth pensará de mim?

— Não precisamos nos preocupar com a criada — assegurou o conde. — Seguiremos por um caminho no qual não seremos vistos. Você terá de me desculpar pela poeira, querida, mas tenho pressa de chegar ao quarto.

Andando até uma das estantes, ele pegou uma das inúmeras gárgulas que decoravam o castelo e puxou-a para cima. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, o mecanismo ainda funcionava sem fazer um só ruído. Atrás da estante, surgiu uma passagem escura.

— Edward, não me diga que é uma passagem secreta! — exclamou Isabella, extasiada.

Torcendo para que não encontrassem ratos pelo caminho, Edward entrou e viu a porta se fechar.

— Coloque-me no chão, por favor! Precisamos de uma vela! Talvez encontremos alguma pista do desaparecimento de Emmett!

Ignorando os protestos de Isabella, ele percorreu as escadas e chegou bem depressa aos aposentos.

— Que maravilha! — A estante voltou para o lugar num piscar de olhos. — Nós precisamos investigar…

— Mais tarde, Bella — disse ele, colocando-a no chão. — Agora quero vê-la cumprindo a promessa. Estou ansioso, querida…

Edward deu um suave beijo nas costas nuas de Isabella e suspirou. O contentamento dos dois se resumia a um só. Estavam deitados na cama, satisfeitos. Pelo menos por enquanto…

Relaxando nos travesseiros, ele desfrutou dos momentos de prazer e do clímax que os acometera havia pouco. Seria sempre surpreendido por ela? Analisou os cabelos avermelhados e sentiu a excitação arrebatá-lo outra vez.

Desde a primeira vez que tinham feito amor, no quarto da torre, Edward percebeu que o envolvimento com Isabella estava além dos prazeres da carne. Com ela havia algo mais. Uma conexão cerebral. Uma comunhão de almas.

Por Deus, até com termos majestosos não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos. Seu tio Aro com certeza estaria rindo se o visse abobalhado de tal maneira.

Superior a qualquer mulher que conhecera, Isabella o levava a lugares desconhecidos, dividindo experiências e prazeres.

— Existe algum mapa do castelo? — perguntou ela. A questão abrupta o assustou, o que o fez rir.

— Bem, querida, vejo que a desviei do assunto principal por um bom tempo.

Ela o encarou.

— E, já está ficando tarde. O que a sra. Worth deve estar pensando?

Edward brincava com os cabelos mognos de Isabella.

— Não me importo. Ela pode suspeitar que o conde Devil está se aproveitando de sua ingenuidade. O que não deixa de ser verdade — brincou ele. — Você nunca me cansará, querida.

Isabella mostrou seus belos dentes brancos.

— Já disse isso a alguma mulher?

— Você não é qualquer uma, minha querida. Você é especial.

— Eu sei — sussurrou, cobrindo a mão de Edward com a sua.

Por um instante os olhares dos dois se encontraram, uma confidencia que não poderia ser colocada em palavras.

Será que ele deveria pedir agora? A idéia chegou tão de repente que o conde teve de desviar o olhar. Sentia-se eufórico e cauteloso ao mesmo tempo. Como da primeira vez em que a vira. Precisava levantar da cama e esticar o corpo. E pensar. Foi o que fez, e vestiu a calça.

— Eu não tenho um mapa do castelo — resmungou Edward.

— Que droga! — exclamou Isabella, percebendo a mudança de humor do conde. — Você terá de esboçar um para mim e nós percorreremos todas as passagens secretas.

— Há apenas duas, e ficarei contente em satisfazer sua curiosidade.

Ele escutou-a vestir-se, mas não teve coragem de encará-la.

— Precisaremos de iluminação adequada, milorde. Não quero perder os detalhes por causa da escuridão. Estou determinada a limpar seu nome, Edward.

Com estas palavras, ele se virou. Fitou a jovem mulher que o encarava. Ela usava um vestido simples e prendera os cabelos num coque fofo. Parecia despreocupada com a perda de sua inocência, de sua reputação e de seu bom nome. Sua inquietação era com o conde de Masen.

Ele tinha de conseguir colocar seus pensamentos em palavras. E seria agora.

— Vamos depressa. Eu sei que encontraremos algo.

— Bella, eu… — A voz de Edward sumiu.

— Como funciona esse mecanismo? — perguntou ela, apontando para a estante que escondia a passagem. — Pegue duas lanternas, por favor, Edward. Quero uma só para mim.

— Droga, Bella! Não vejo como essa escadaria poderia estar relacionada com o desaparecimento de Emmett. Você quer me convencer de que ele se perdeu dentro da própria casa?

Ela virou-se, bastante irritada.

— Como você pode questionar isso depois do que nos aconteceu? E se a janela do quarto da torre estivesse emperrada e não pudéssemos sair? O castelo de Wolfinger é muito maior do que eu imaginava, com alas e corredores quase nunca visitados. Você sabe o que cada porta esconde?

— Mas Emmett estava fora do castelo quando sumiu — protestou o conde.

— Ainda assim precisamos explorar todas as possibilidades.

— Por Deus, Isabella, você está falando sobre o meu irmão! Não pretendo encontrar seus ossos abandonados numa passagem secreta!

Ela aproximou-se de Edward e confortou-o.

— Continuo acreditando que Emmett fugiu pelo mar, mas um bom detetive cuidará dessa parte.

Edward lembrou-se de que o detetive nunca entrara no castelo.

Eles examinaram ambas as passagens com tanta minúcia, que o conde estava exausto. Agora encontravam-se na adega, estudando-a com calma. Embora não tivesse o costume de satisfazer as vontades dos outros, o conde percebeu que seu humor piorava. O clima também não ajudava, mesmo estando um belo sol e uma brisa agradável. A adega, além de fria, continha bolor e estava imunda.

Sua companheira parecia não se incomodar com a temperatura baixa, queria sempre ver mais. Edward não imaginava o que ela pretendia encontrar no coração do castelo de Wolfinger. Houve tempo em que ele também apreciara explorar os mistérios do lugar, mas hoje em dia preferia uma refeição quente ao lado da lareira e da mulher amada: Isabella Swan.

— Não vejo como Emmett possa ter sumido dos rochedos para as profundezas do castelo de Wolfinger sem ser notado — comentou ele.

Isabella, no meio do local, analisava uma tapeçaria antiga, e nem o escutava. Trouxera alguns pedaços de papel para fazer anotações e tinha a caneta na boca. Estava compenetrada no estudo.

Apesar de achar a cena fascinante, Edward não queria se demorar demais. Se tivesse dinheiro suficiente, modernizaria alguns cômodos da residência de seus ancestrais, decidiu, afastando da mente os aspectos financeiros.

— Bella…

Ela o ignorou de novo e roçou a tapeçaria, que ameaçava se desfazer com um mero toque.

— Que lugar estranho para se colocar uma tapeçaria — refletiu Isabella, levantando uma ponta. — O bolor e mofo arruinaram-na.

Edward suspirou, percebendo que ela não deixaria um só canto inexplorado.

— Não é para enfeitar, mas sim para esconder a passagem para a outra adega — admitiu o conde.

— Outra adega? — Ela virou-se e arregalou os olhos. Edward sorriu, deliciado.

— Onde eram guardadas as garrafas do melhor vinho francês.

— Mercadorias contrabandeadas, você quer dizer — adicionou Isabella, não escondendo a excitação.

Concordando resignado, Masen puxou a tapeçaria da parede para revelar uma porta fechada.

— É de esperar, não?

— Sim. A Cornualha tem uma longa história de contrabando, mas, graças a Deus, esses dias fazem parte do passado — disse ela, andando.

— Espere, Bella — advertiu o conde. Pegou um dos barris que estavam no chão e colocou-o entre a porta. — Apesar de ter achado nossa experiência no quarto da torre muito agradável, não tenho a menor intenção de ficar preso aqui — disse Edward, conduzindo-a para a outra adega.

Isabella tinha o hábito de se concentrar totalmente no que fazia, ignorando todo o resto, mas Edward sabia dos perigos existentes por estarem explorando o castelo. Encontravam-se sozinhos, e a sra. Worth jamais pensaria em procurá-los ali, se percebesse a falta do patrão e da hóspede. Nem se atreveria a entrar na adega.

Ele segurava a lanterna, mas nada o interessava. Havia alguns barris pelo chão, e a poeira indicava que ninguém estivera no local havia muito tempo, talvez desde que Aro lhe mostrara a adega.

— Onde é o corredor, Edward?

— O quê?

— Se mercadorias ilícitas estavam sendo entregues aqui, nunca seriam usadas as entradas conhecidas. E evidente o uso de meios alternativos.

— Não conheço mais nenhum túnel secreto — disse ele, feliz por ser verdade.

Não queria mais explorar nada, mas segurou a lanterna com paciência enquanto Isabella procurava algo pelas paredes. Observando-a tirar as teias de aranha da frente sem a menor repugnância, Edward sorriu.

— Aqui! — gritou ela. O conde foi até lá.

— Um túnel! — exclamou ele, surpreso.

Por menos que quisesse ir adiante, não deixou de se orgulhar de Isabella.

— Muito bem, srta. Swan!

— Obrigada, milorde.

Embora achasse que não encontrariam nada, o interesse de Edward reanimou-se. Tentou tirar os barris e garrafas. Quando iluminaram o local, perceberam que existia mesmo um túnel ali.

Essa não era uma das passagens do castelo. Nunca estivera ali, portanto não conhecia os riscos. Seu maior temor era um desabamento. O verdadeiro conde Devil devia saber da existência da passagem, usando-a como rota de escape. Ele era conhecido por seus famosos truques.

— Isabella — começou Edward, mas ela já estava entrando. — Isabella, espere! — gritou ele.

Tinha as duas mãos ocupadas, pois segurava a porta e a lanterna. Antes de segui-la, certificou-se de deixar a entrada bem aberta. Onde estava seu senso prático? Desaparecera por completo?

Edward correu atrás de Isabella. Quando não a avistou, entrou em pânico. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se apavorado. Não queria perdê-la de jeito nenhum. Não se imaginava sem Isabella ao seu lado. Quase atropelou-a quando a encontrou.

— Isabella, vá com calma, pelo amor de Deus — advertiu Edward, segurando-a com firmeza. Recusou-se a admitir que tinha as mãos trêmulas.

Ela não respondeu e continuou a busca.

— Olhe, Edward!

Eles estavam numa caverna natural, que com certeza fazia parte de um dos rochedos situados sob o castelo de Wolfinger. E o mais surpreendente era que o lugar não estava vazio.

Havia diversas caixas de madeira e barris, bem mais conservados do que aqueles encontrados na primeira adega. Não estavam cobertos por poeira. Alguns continham uísque, outros não. Segurando a lanterna, o conde notou que a mercadoria parecia ter vindo da França.

— Mercadorias contrabandeadas! — exclamou Isabella.

— Contrabandistas!

Edward virou-se para ver se estavam acompanhados. Temeu pela segurança de Isabella, pois não tinha nenhuma arma para defendê-la.

— Duvido que os "proprietários" voltem tão cedo — disse ela, com calma.

— Por quê?

— Porque a lua está cheia, e eles gostam do céu escuro. Isabella tinha razão, mais uma vez.

Edward estava preocupado de verdade, e não conseguiu se lembrar de quando sentira isso por alguém. Foi acometido mais uma vez pelo arrependimento. Deveria ter se preocupado com Emmett.

— Não quero ficar aqui por muito tempo — anunciou o conde.

Isabella o ignorou e continuou a caminhar pela caverna, sondando tudo o que via pela frente. Estava entretida em seu estudo, memorizando detalhes que depois utilizaria em seus livros. Disso Edward não tinha a menor dúvida.

Sem alternativa, ele a seguiu. Notou que a caverna tornava-se estreita. A noite começava a chegar e, como Isabella dissera, era lua cheia.

Ele caminhou pela água rasa que lhe chegava aos tornozelos e olhou para a calma superfície. Foi adiante.

— Vá com cuidado! — gritou Isabella.

— É um banco de areia, desembocadura perfeita para uma embarcação pequena. Provavelmente um pequeno abrigo utilizado há séculos. Você sabia disso?

— Sempre ouvi histórias sobre luzes ao longo dos rochedos, mas todos achavam tratar-se de fantasmas e assombrações.

— Você está desapontada, querida Isabella, por descobrir que os fantasmas não passam de contrabandistas?

Ela ergueu o rosto, e o luar iluminou-lhe a pele macia e as feições tenras. Parada ali, ela poderia assombrar qualquer um que habitasse o castelo, tamanha sua beleza.

— Não, eu descobri coisas mais interessantes para se fazer na vida.

— Ah, é? Então podemos ir embora? — perguntou Edward, querendo levá-la bem depressa para o quarto.

— Ainda não terminei — ralhou Isabella.

Ela virou-se antes que Edward pudesse ter aberto a boca. Ele deixou-se levar pela brisa é ficou a observar a lua.

Os dois se entendiam tão bem… Era um relacionamento natural, sem jogos, sem problemas. Não precisava bancar o conde Devil, e também não queria.

— Edward! — O chamado dela o interrompeu.

— O que foi, querida?

— Havia lua cheia na noite em que Emmett desapareceu? Assustado com a pergunta, ele virou-se para encontrá-la com uma expressão preocupada.

— Por quê?

Isabella esticou o braço e abriu a mão. O mundo pareceu sumir sob os pés de Edward. Ele piscou para certificar-se de ter olhado direito. Lá estava ele, brilhando: na palma da mão de Isabella, o anel de Emmett.

* * *

_Eu tenho que confessar que esses capitulos e os seguintes são maravilhosos! _

_Gente que Edward é esse? Me apaixonei ainda mais por ele! E essa Bella é especial mesmo, sou completamente Team Bella! _

_Se preparem que o nosso Emmett fujão vai aparecer!_

_Então amores... Até Quinta (niver da minha irma)... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijoooosssss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus amoresss! Bom Diaaaaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! *-*... Estou postando hoje o penúltimo capitulo desta adaptação... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella saiu da adega, espantada com seu cansaço. Devia ser tarde, pois haviam examinado a caverna diversas vezes. Tinha o coração despedaçado por ver Edward tristonho, em busca de alguma notícia sobre o irmão.

O anel sugeria que ele havia sido carregado pelas águas do oceano, ou raptado pelos contrabandistas. De qualquer forma, Masen estava convencido da morte de Emmett, não adiantava discutir o contrário. Como Isabella descobrira, o conde era muito teimoso.

— Vocês estão aí! Até que enfim! — Um homem magro, de idade indefinida, os encontrou ao pé da escada, sorrindo de contentamento ao vê-los.

— Estava preocupado conosco, sr. Eleazar Worth? — perguntou Edward.

— Bem, é que a sra. Worth estava resmungando sobre portas trancadas e acontecimentos misteriosos desde a minha volta da cidade — disse ele, limpando a testa com o lenço. — Admito ter ficado preocupado.

Isabella sorriu ao notar a honestidade do senhor. O marido da empregada era baixo e tinha um rosto simpático.

— Ah! Eu quase ia me esquecendo. A sra. Worth pediu que a srta. Swan fosse até a sala de visitas imediatamente.

— Para quê? — indagou Isabella.

— Acho que ela queria pedir alguma ajuda sobre o que preparar para o jantar.

— Acho que com você por aqui ela ficará menos preocupada — disse Edward.

O sr. Worth olhou para o conde, sem saber o que dizer. Isabella sentiu uma grande simpatia pelo homem. Não culpava os Worth por pensarem mal do patrão; afinal, a cidade inteira comentava sobre a vida estranha do conde de Masen.

— Obrigada, sr. Worth — agradeceu Isabella. Ele virou-se e foi até a lareira.

— Edward, você não pode esperar que duas pessoas dessa idade cuidem de um lugar tão grande — disse ela. — Para onde devo ir? — Ainda não tinha conhecido a sala de visitas.

— Eu a levarei até lá, apesar de não imaginar o que a sra. Worth possa querer com você.

— É o castigo por não ter contratado um time completo de empregados! Não me demorarei. Depois tomarei um banho e jantaremos juntos. Está bem?

Isabella percebeu que estava morta de fome. A última refeição fora o café da manhã.

— Você foi à culpada por nós não termos comido o dia todo! — brincou ele, rindo.

Entraram numa sala muito bem decorada.

— Você me prendeu na cama a tarde toda… — Isabella parou de falar ao deparar com um rosto familiar parado ao lado da lareira. — Ben!

— Isabella ! Graças a Deus que eu a encontrei! — Ele correu para perto da prima.

Depois dos cumprimentos um tanto calorosos demais, ela o encarou, preocupada. O que o teria trazido até o castelo de Wolfinger? Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao notar que não se tratava de uma simples visita.

— O que aconteceu, Ben?

— Fui até o chalé, mas as criadas me disseram que não sabiam de nada sobre você! — exclamou ele, pasmo. — Não imagina o meu nervosismo. Temi o pior. Nem quero tocar no assunto. Encontrá-la aqui, neste castelo tão sombrio e assustador!

— Ben! — Isabella interrompeu-o, impaciente. — Por que você veio até a Cornualha?

Demorou alguns instantes para as palavras de Isabella penetrarem-lhe o cérebro. Assim que se lembrou por que viera, sua expressão tornou-se atemorizante, confirmando os receios dela.

— É sua irmã.

— Rosalie? — berrou ela, tomada pela culpa. Jamais deveria tê-la deixado sozinha em Londres. — Ela está machucada?

— Ela fugiu! — Ben falava consternado e desgostoso, e Isabella não soube distinguir qual sentimento predominava.

— O que você quer dizer?

Isabella escutou a voz profunda de Edward ao seu lado. Ela deu a mão para o conde, que acariciou-a. Sentiu um certo alívio da tensão que a consumia.

Ben olhou para o conde com desprezo evidente.

— Isso que você entendeu. Ela fugiu com um dos jovens cavalheiros, o sr. Darlington.

— Ah, não! — Isabella sentiu-se tonta. Quase caiu para trás, mas os braços fortes de Edward a ampararam.

— Para onde eles foram? — indagou o conde.

— É uma pergunta interessante. Ele falava muito de uma propriedade em Devon, mas, quando conversei com um de seus conhecidos, soube que o sr. Darlington não tinha nenhum bem. Era tudo mentira!

Isabella estava certa sobre o homem. Ele era um impostor e sedutor de mulheres.

— E você tem alguma idéia de para onde ele possa ter levado Rosalie ? — Edward não escondeu sua irritação.

Ben sorriu, contente consigo mesmo.

— Para ser sincero, eu sei. Depois de falar com os conhecidos do sr. Darlington, descobri que ele tem um tio em Mullion, que, acredito eu, não fica longe daqui.

Ben parecia esperar por aplausos, mas Isabella quase chorava de preocupação.

— É a única pista?

Ben fitou-a, confuso com a pergunta.

— O que os empregados disseram? O sr. Darlington tem uma carruagem, ou alugou uma para a viagem? De onde eles partiram? E quando? — perguntou o conde.

— Só sei o que a sra. Sampson me contou. Rosalie não estava na cama quando ela encontrou o bilhete. — Ben tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e passou-o às mãos de Isabella.

"Fugi para me casar com o sr. Darlington. Desejem-me felicidades. Rosalie."

— É a letra dela — disse Isabella, mostrando o bilhete a Edward.

— Quando ela partiu? Ben mostrava-se impaciente.

— Acredito que na sexta-feira à noite.

— Sexta-feira à noite? Dois dias depois de nossa partida? Eles podem estar muito mais longe! —Isabella estava consumida pela culpa. Recordou-se do brilho malévolo nos olhos do sr. Darlington, e sabia que agora era tarde demais. Sua querida irmã já devia ter se deitado com ele. Isabella não sabia se acreditava nos planos de casamento. Não queria ver os sonhos da irmã destruídos.

— Por que você não foi atrás deles, Swan? — berrou Edward.

— Bem, eu…

O conde não o deixou terminar.

— Como parente mais próximo, acho que é sua obrigação. Era sua responsabilidade protegê-la de homens como Darlington!

Ben ficou vermelho de raiva.

— Olhe aqui, Masen! Eu duvido que seja culpa minha se uma mulher decide arruinar a própria vida!

Ben não era um homem brilhante, mas Isabella sabia que sua mente percebia as semelhanças entre a situação de Rosalie e a dela.

— Isabella, eu posso saber onde está a sua dama de companhia, a sra. Broadgirgle?

— Não se preocupe comigo, Ben. É Rosalie que nos aflige. Precisamos encontrá-la!

Ben demonstrou-se chocado com a atitude da prima. Andou de um lado para o outro antes de falar:

— Isabella, eu sempre… quero dizer, quando vocês chegaram a Londres… — Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a bem nos olhos. — Droga! Nós poderíamos ter nos entendido tão bem, você e eu. Antes que _ele _aparecesse para nos atrapalhar — disse Ben, fitando o conde. — Eu ia pedi-la em casamento. Claro que sua situação agora não é das melhores. Contudo, acredito poder perdoar sua indiscrição. Ou seja, estou disposto a aceitar mercadoria de segunda mão. Quero que você seja uma respeitada dama da sociedade londrina. Vamos, prima, estou lhe oferecendo uma chance para se redimir. Saia deste castelo medonho e venha ser minha esposa.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Isabella estava boquiaberta. Sabia que ele falava com sinceridade.

— Sinto muito, Ben, mas não existe a menor possibilidade. Sabe, descobri algo muito importante, um conceito de vida que não tem nada a ver com o seu. — Isabella não se surpreendeu com o olhar de espanto do primo. — Você pode escolher uma existência enfadonha ou mergulhar no trabalho, como fiz. Também pode criar sua própria realidade. Foi o que decidi fazer. Se eu desejar aventura, irei em busca. Ou seja, está tudo em minhas mãos.

— Realidade? Ficção! Conversa fiada! Era só o que eu podia esperar de uma escritora de romances góticos. Srta. Isabella Swan, não venha me procurar quando estiver na rua da amargura! A partir de agora, eu a renego como prima! E a Rosalie também! Você não é mais bem-vinda na minha casa!

Apesar de saber que Isabella não se afetara com as palavras, Edward deu um passo à frente. Ben afastou-se, amedrontado.

— Tome cuidado com suas palavras, sr. Swan — advertiu o conde.

— Ah, é? Você está do lado da amante, Masen?

— Não — respondeu ele, mais sério do que nunca. — Estou protegendo minha futura esposa. E eu o proíbo de insultá-la.

Rosalie estava encolhida a um canto do bar, observando os clientes. Queria estar em Londres. Não, melhor, no pequeno chalé na Cornualha, onde era mimada, querida, onde tinha segurança. Em vez disso, encontrava-se numa taberna assustadora, sujeita aos olhares dos mais estranhos tipos e às ordens de um homem que abominava.

Lembrou-se de como fora egoísta com a irmã. Engolindo o choro, ela sabia que estava nessa enrascada por culpa sua, de mais ninguém.

Tinha chegado a Londres esperando fazer um excelente debute, mas descobriu ser mais uma entre centenas de moças bonitas. Isabella, em contrapartida, era uma escritora famosa.

Quando Isabella a deixara para ficar com o conde de Masen, ela quisera castigá-la, mostrar-lhe que não precisava de atenção. Fora a presa perfeita para o sr. Royce Marcus Darlington.

Desde o primeiro encontro, ele a enchera de elogios e mimos. Mostrara-se muito interessado. Até jurara não poder mais viver sem tê-la ao lado. Quando reclamara da atitude de Isabella, ele sugerira uma fuga. Prometera casar-se depois de alguns dias.

Rosalie fora enganada pelas promessas do sr. Royce Marcus Darlington. Na verdade, queria estar ao lado se seu querido Emmett, mas, como ele se fora, não ficaria sozinha. Solteirona como Isabella, nem pensar!

Rosalie culpou-se por sua ingenuidade. Não fora difícil fugir, pois Maggie e a sra. Sampson não a vigiavam muito. A viagem durante a noite fora tão romântica! Até permitira certas liberdades dentro da carruagem. Jamais agira assim com outro homem, mas o sr. Royce Marcus Darlington insistira tanto… Tinham discutido por isso.

No dia seguinte, ele acordara com o humor um pouco melhor, atendendo a todos os seus pedidos. Comportava-se de novo como um cavalheiro. Nessa noite, entretanto, teriam dificuldades com o quarto. O sr. Royce Marcus Darlington pedira apenas um para os dois, e ficara furioso quando Rosalie exigira um só para si. Por fim, observando os outros homens do local, ele cedera, contando o dinheiro como se estivessem passando necessidades.

Menos otimista no outro dia, ela pediu para ver a licença especial de casamento e então, como que por encanto, o cavalheiro existente no sr. Darlington desapareceu por completo. Em seu lugar surgiu uma criatura que a insultava, quando não se recusava a falar-lhe.

Eles deveriam estar indo para a propriedade do sr. Royce Marcus Darlington, em Devon, mas se aproximavam da Cornualha, percebeu Rosalie. Será que seguiam para casa? Ela não sabia, mas detestara a taberna onde o esperava.

Apesar de sempre ter morado nas proximidades da costa, onde viviam rudes pescadores, ela não apreciava os olhares dos homens. Eles não se pareciam em nada com o povo simples que conhecia; eram ameaçadores. Aquele não era o local mais adequado para uma mulher, ou para qualquer pessoa respeitável. O que o sr. Darlington estaria fazendo ali?

Rosalie ouviu uma risada alta e rouca e virou-se para ver quem era. Um homem fora jogado no chão e havia outros em volta. Seus olhos percorreram a cena, mas se fixaram num recém-chegado, o que a fez perder o fôlego.

Ele não era tão alto quanto a maioria, nem tão sujo, mas parecia perigoso. Tinha os cabelos escuros clareados pelo sol até os ombros. Seu coração disparou. Vivendo entre pessoas mais simples e aldeões, Rosalie sempre sentira atração por homens bem vestidos, bem educados, mas até os mais elegantes de Londres sumiam perto desse.

O indivíduo usava botas altas e calça justa, quase indecente. Tinha pernas fortes e musculosas e se movia com graça, como se não temesse ninguém. Havia uma faca em seu cinto, e a camisa estava aberta, revelando o peito bronzeado. Rosalie arregalou os olhos. Que criatura magnífica!

Quando ele se virou, ela viu parte de seu rosto. A barba por fazer, a pele bronzeada, o nariz fino e os olhos tão azuis quanto o céu.

Rosalie apoiou-se na parede, pois suas pernas tremiam. Jamais se sentira tão afetada por um homem em toda a vida. Arrepiou-se toda, achando ter perdido a sanidade.

— E então? — A voz do sr. Darlington assustou-a. De repente, Rosalie o achou tolo e estúpido. A gola da camisa era tão alta que ele nem conseguia se mexer direito, e suas roupas se assemelhavam a um arco-íris. Rosalie olhou de novo para o moço moreno, que agora estava de costas. Que virilidade! Ela lembrou-se das feições dele e seu coração disparou. Havia algo de familiar naquele rosto.

— E então? — repetiu Darlington. — Vamos para cima. Eu aluguei um quarto para nós.

— Não me diga que ficaremos aqui!

— Pare de reclamar, sim? Se você tiver dinheiro para pagar um lugar melhor, tudo bem, caso contrário passaremos a noite aqui. E juntos! — Ele agarrou-lhe o braço, machucando-a. — Eu já esperei demais, belezoca!

— Solte-me! — choramingou Rosalie, tentando se desvencilhar.

— Já está cansada de mim? Bem, eu não agüento mais suas lamentações e vaidades, mas ainda posso me satisfazer com seu corpinho.

— Eu achei que nós iríamos para a sua propriedade em Devon! E a licença especial que você conseguiria? — perguntou ela, querendo ganhar tempo para pensar. Começava a sentir-se tonta com o cheiro e o barulho da taberna.

— Licença especial? Propriedade? — Ele riu, e Rosalie notou o hálito de álcool. — Não existe nenhuma propriedade, sua tonta!

— Mas você falou! Seu primo…

— Sim, eu sou primo do grande duque de Volturi, como a metade de Londres — disse ele, rindo mais ainda. — Já chega! Vamos para cima antes que eu perca a paciência. Desperdicei muito tempo e dinheiro com você. Agora quero o pagamento!

— Não!

— Não? E o que você pretende fazer? Será que algum sujeito se oferecerá para ajudá-la? Eles também querem botar as mãos em você, por isso é bom me obedecer.

— Não! — berrou ela, pouco se importando se alguém a escutaria. Não iria para o quarto com o sr. Darlington.

— Droga! Eu não esperava ter de passar por isso… Ele pegou-a e tentou beijá-la a força, mas, num segundo, o rapaz moreno o segurava pelo colarinho.

— Eu acho que a senhorita não está apreciando a sua companhia — disse ele, num inglês perfeito.

Enquanto Rosalie observava, atônita, o sr. Darlington tentava se soltar, mas o pirata acertou-lhe um soco no olho. O sr. Darlington caiu no chão, desmaiado. Seu nariz sangrava.

O salvador de Rosalie ajoelhou-se e remexeu nos bolsos do homem, tirando o dinheiro que encontrou. Depois ofereceu as moedas a Rosalie. Ela pegou-as com mãos trêmulas. O que aquele rapaz pediria em troca? Ele lhe era tão familiar…

Como se estivesse pensando o mesmo, o moço ficou a fitá-la, curioso. Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, ela o reconheceu de imediato.

— Rosalie! — exclamou ele.

Num piscar de olhos, ela viu-se abraçada e beijada com paixão. Jamais sentira algo tão arrebatador.

— Emmett…

Edward observava Isabella brincar com a comida. Sentiu vontade de estrangular Rosalie. Que garota infantil e egoísta! O primo Ben também não era o que se podia chamar de parente. Imaginou que tipo de vida sua escritora predileta teria se aceitasse o pedido de casamento daquele homem.

Falando em casamento… Edward olhou para a amada. Ele jamais pedira a mão de uma mulher, e pior, com tanta naturalidade, mas esperava um pouco mais de entusiasmo da parte de Isabella. Ela nem tocara no assunto.

Edward suspeitava que, no auge da discussão com o primo, ela não percebera a implicação da declaração. Depois de ter escutado a novidade, ele quis certificar-se com Isabella.

— É verdade? — perguntara Ben, espumando de raiva.

— Sim, é verdade — dissera Isabella, com toda a calma. Ben partira e nada mais fora comentado sobre as núpcias. Teria ela aceitado mesmo ou apenas fingido concordar para livrar-se do primo? Edward estava ansioso como um menino preparando-se para dançar a primeira valsa.

Era um sentimento desconhecido, que o incomodava. Edward estudou a suposta noiva. Ela demonstrava-se interessada, caso contrário não estaria hospedada no castelo, fazendo amor com o sombrio conde de Masen. Eles nunca tinham conversado sobre sentimentos.

Que estupidez!

Masen cortou um pedaço de carne e levou-o à boca. Já escutara diversas declarações de amor de mulheres que não tinham significado nada. Dessa vez, entretanto, queria escutá-la dos lábios de Isabella.

— Coma, querida — disse ele, tentando distrair a si mesmo.

Ela encarou-o como se não tivesse notado sua presença até então.

— Edward, o que faremos se eles não estiverem em Mullion? Para onde o sr. Darlington levou minha pobre irmã?

— Nós o encontraremos, Isabella. Fique tranqüila. Estou surpreso com sua falta de habilidade para lidar com o assunto. Você encontrou uma prova do desaparecimento de Emmett, coisa que o detetive não fez.

Isabella sorriu de leve.

— Mas não estou preocupada com Emmett. Tenho certeza de que ele sabe cuidar de si, enquanto Rosalie… Coitada, ela não sabe. Eu jamais deveria tê-la deixado sozinha em Londres. É tudo culpa minha!

Edward não podia vê-la se acusando dessa maneira.

— Que coisa, Isabella! — exasperou-se, jogando o guardanapo na mesa. — Pare de se culpar pelos atos de sua irmã! Quer você goste, quer não, Rosalie foi imatura, infantil e egoísta! Não pensou em mais ninguém além dela mesma. Ela não se preocupou com as conseqüências. Nada que você fizesse a impediria!

Ele caminhava de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

— Você acha que não me culpo pelo desaparecimento de Emmett? Eu disse a mim mesmo que, se o tivesse tratado diferente, ele ainda estaria aqui, vivo e bem. Arrependimentos são perda de tempo, querida. — Edward pegou as mãos de Isabella e colocou-a entre as suas. — Rosalie é uma mulher, e você não é responsável por seus atos. Cada um faz suas próprias escolhas.

Isabella concordou, vendo que não havia mais motivo para melancolia.

— Você está certo, meu caro e sensível Edward. Venha — disse ela, levantando-se. — Vamos tomar um banho bem gostoso, querido.

O conde sorriu, contente por vê-la mais animada. Depois riu. Por que ela acharia o conde Devil sensível?

A chuva os acompanhou pelo caminho até Mullion. Depois de uma série de perguntas, chegaram ao modesto chalé de um senhor chamado John Darlington. A modesta moradia não chegava nem aos pés da propriedade em Devon descrita pelo jovem sr. Darlington, porém era limpa e bem cuidada, e o homem que os recebeu mostrou-se muito simpático, convidando o casal para entrar e oferecendo-lhes cerveja, mas, quando soube estarem à procura de seu sobrinho, meneou a cabeça.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com ele — disse, acomodando-se numa confortável poltrona. — Meu sobrinho não é um mau rapaz, mas desde que descobriu o parentesco com o duque, achou que merecia mais. Começou a estudar direito, mas desistiu em seguida. Era trabalho demais!

O senhor deu um longo gole na cerveja, antes de continuar:

— Ele se envolveu com pessoas que queriam enriquecer depressa. Começou a comprar roupas modernas e a freqüentar as altas rodas da sociedade londrina. Mas sempre volta com os bolsos vazios, me pedindo dinheiro. Bem, eu lhe dei o quanto pude, em respeito ao meu pobre irmão, que era um homem bom e se desapontaria ao saber que o filho se tornou um tratante.

Isabella começava a ficar impaciente, pois o tempo corria. O sobrinho dele fugira com sua irmã havia quatro dias. Imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido.

— O senhor tem idéia de onde eu encontraria agora? — perguntou ela.

— Se ele não estiver em Londres, pode estar bebendo, jogando ou em algum canto com uma mulher. — O senhor suspirou. — Sabem, eu não tenho nada contra o livre comércio. Durante a guerra, os jovens eram comissionados pelo regente para fazerem algo contra os franceses assassinos. Mas há o livre comércio honesto e o desonesto…

— O senhor quer dizer que seu sobrinho está envolvido com contrabandistas, sr. Darlington? — perguntou o conde.

Ele virou o resto da cerveja num gole só antes de responder:

— Não estou dizendo nada. Como já lhe falei antes, não tenho nada a ver com o menino. Acho bom vocês irem andando.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no peito. Aquele homem era o único elo com Rosalie. A quem mais pediriam ajuda?

— Por favor, sr. Darlington. Acho que a minha irmã está com ele. Gostaria de saber se Rosalie está bem — disse Isabella, assustando-o.

— Ele costuma beber num bar perto do cais, o _Bloody Mary, _mas não é um estabelecimento adequado para donzelas.

— Muito obrigada, sr. Darlington. O senhor nos ajudou demais!

— Obrigado — agradeceu Edward, colocando-se em pé.

O bar realmente não era para senhoras, mas Isabella não deixaria o conde entrar sozinho.

— Rosalie é minha irmã — protestou ela. Na taberna, Edward demonstrou seu poder.

— Sim, Darlington esteve aqui — respondeu o proprietário. — Embry, quando foi?

O homem coçou a barba e pôs-se a pensar, como se estudasse um problema complexo.

— Acho que quarta-feira — respondeu ele, depois de um tempo.

— É verdade — concordou o proprietário. — Ele estava acompanhado por uma mulher. Que belezoca! Eles alugaram um quarto — adicionou ele, o que fez o sangue de Isabella gelar.

— E passaram a noite aqui? — perguntou Edward. Era uma situação onde se tornava difícil manter a compostura.

— Não tenho certeza. Pelo que me lembro, houve uma briga logo depois de eles terem entrado. E comum de vez em quando. Depois eu não o vi mais.

— Verdade? — perguntou o conde, lançando-lhe um de seus piores olhares.

— Sim, senhor. E você, Embry, sabe de algo mais? Viu o que aconteceu com Darlington ou com a jovem que o acompanhava?

A pergunta pareceu tão complicada para o homem que Isabella teve a impressão de que ele desmaiaria.

— Não.

Ela sentiu vontade de chacoalhá-lo, mas desistiu no mesmo instante. Ele estava imundo.

— E você, Jared? — Um sujeito magérrimo, com cabelos negros e aparência de bêbado, encarou-os.

— Vocês estão falando sobre uma moça com cara de anjo?

— Sim! — exclamou Isabella, aproximando-se dele.

— E então? — perguntou Edward.

— Ela e o amigo cavalheiro foram para algum outro canto — disse ele, analisando o conde, que, por fim, jogou-lhe uma moeda. — Disseram que procurariam um lugar melhor para ficar. A estalagem Chappel.

— É perto da costa — disse o proprietário, demonstrando interesse. — O que Darlington estará fazendo ali? Ainda bem que ele pagou a conta.

De repente, o homem pareceu perigoso a Isabella, que sentiu-se feliz por ter Edward ao seu lado.

Eles agradeceram aos homens e saíram da taberna.

— Bem, vamos até a estalagem Chappel — disse Edward, ajudando Isabella a entrar na carruagem que os esperava. — Tomara que seja um ambiente mais agradável.

— Sim. Para ser bem sincera, esta viagem está me trazendo muita inspiração para escrever.

Edward riu e ordenou ao condutor que partisse.

"De volta para casa", pensou Isabella, pois haviam passado pela estalagem Chappel no caminho de ida para Mullion.

Ainda era dia quando eles chegaram à estalagem, uma construção de pedras cheia de flores em volta.

— Se ele podia pagar um lugar melhor, por que a levou para aquela taberna horrorosa?

— Acho que Darlington estava fazendo negócios ali — respondeu Edward. — Pelo que o tio nos contou, ele está envolvido em contrabando. Talvez saiba algo sobre as mercadorias armazenadas no castelo de Wolfinger.

— Duvido. Os contrabandistas costumam ser pessoas do local.

— Sim, mas quem sabe? Eu apreciarei a nossa conversa.

Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo. Por mais que desprezasse o sr. Darlington, não queria ver Edward agir com violência, pois o homem podia ser seu cunhado. Um ladrão na família! Que horror! E Rosalie pensara que o conde Devil era má pessoa.

A estalagem era limpa e agradável, e o dono, muito simpático. Reconhecendo a nobreza de Edward, tratou-o com o devido respeito.

— Um tal sr. Darlington, milorde? Acho que não o vi. Nossa semana foi bem sossegada, a não ser por um jovem casal hospedado aqui.

— Que jovem casal?

— A moça é loira e pequena? — perguntou Isabella, se enchendo de esperanças.

— Sim, é um doce de pessoa. E tão bonita… Edward não o deixou terminar:

— Em que quarto eles estão?

— No melhor, o da frente. — O senhor correu atrás dos dois, protestando. — Vocês não podem incomodar meus hóspedes!

Edward já tentava abrir a porta e, como não conseguiu, empurrou-a com o ombro, fazendo-a ir ao chão.

Escutando um grito familiar, Isabella olhou para dentro e viu que um homem saía de cima de Rosalie, que tentava se esconder com os lençóis.

— Rosalie! — gritou Isabella.

— O que é isso? — perguntou uma voz masculina, e Isabella espantou-se por não se tratar do sr. Darlington. Aquele homem tinha cabelos morenos, o peito bronzeado e um brinco dourado, o que fazia com que se assemelhasse a um pirata.

— Ah, meu Deus! — exclamou, horrorizada. Edward deu um passo para a frente, caminhando na direção do intruso, pronto para estrangulá-lo. De repente, parou boquiaberto.

— Emmett?

— Edward! — exclamou o pirata.

— Isabella! — berrou Rosalie.

— Ah, meu Deus! — repetiu Isabella, pois parecia que o irmão de Edward voltara, para levar Rosalie para a cama.

— O que você está fazendo com a srta. Swan? — perguntou o conde.

Isabella aproximou-se. Não queria que a irmã estivesse no meio da briga entre os dois.

Emmett, não sabendo se abraçava ou se socava Edward, enrolou-se no lençol e levantou-se da cama.

— Eu estava fazendo amor com a minha esposa! — respondeu. — Você gostaria de ver a licença especial?

— Não — respondeu Edward. — Acho que devo apenas cumprimentá-los.

— Só um momento — disse Emmett, olhando ao redor. Se esperava uma dama de companhia, desapontou-se. — Posso perguntar-lhe o mesmo, caro irmão? — Colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para Isabella.

— O que você está fazendo com a srta. Swan?

Depois de o proprietário ter sido recompensado pelos danos causados à porta e tranqüilizado pelos quatro, correu para preparar uma refeição para os hóspedes.

Depois dos abraços entre as irmãs e entre os irmãos, Isabella abraçou Emmett e até Rosalie abraçou Edward, desculpando-se pelas acusações anteriores. Então, todos se acomodaram para comer e conversar, esperando, ansiosos, pela história de Emmett.

Isabella nunca vira tantas mudanças numa só pessoa. Edward o desculpara, mas ele era um homem muito diferente daquele que conhecera em seu chalé. O conde de Masen sempre seria o mesmo, mas seu comportamento ameaçador fora posto de lado.

Mas Emmett! Isabella teve de observá-lo por um instante para reconhecê-lo. Os cabelos estavam mais escuros, até os ombros. Não tinha nada a ver com o que a moda londrina ditava.

As roupas também não lembravam em nada o dândi que fora, pois ele usava calça justa e uma camisa branca, nada mais. Seu corpo estava perfeito, forte e bronzeado. Apesar de não ser tão alto quanto Edward, tinha os músculos mais pronunciados.

E Rosalie parecia ter crescido tanto! Olhava para o marido com adoração. Talvez ela precisasse de uma pessoa forte e dominadora ao seu lado.

— É um vestido novo? — perguntou Rosalie, de súbito.

— Não, querida.

— Você está diferente. Seus cabelos… E onde estão seus óculos?

— Comigo — respondeu Edward, mostrando o bolso.

Se Rosalie achou o fato estranho, não comentou nada. Voltou a atenção para Emmett.

Embora tivesse comido bem mais do que Edward, Emmett afinal terminara a refeição. Inclinou-se na cadeira e começou a falar.

— Suponho que vocês saibam da minha discussão com Edward — começou ele, e as duas concordaram. — Bem, agindo como um idiota, saí correndo na chuva, sem saber aonde ir. Estava andando nos rochedos, tentando esfriar a cabeça, quando vi algumas luzes lá embaixo. Apesar de eu nunca ter me interessado pelo mosteiro, resolvi investigar, ainda furioso com Edward.

Ele sorriu com tanta sinceridade que Isabella decidiu que gostava muito do cunhado.

— Apesar do vento e das ondas, eu escalei as pedras, querendo demonstrar coragem. Até então estava tudo bem; então, escorreguei e caí numa caverna onde contrabandistas esperavam pela melhora do tempo. Como é de suspeitar, eles não gostaram de me ver ali. Fui preso no mesmo instante. Percebendo a complicação, tirei meu anel e joguei-o no chão, esperando que alguém o encontrasse. Que tolice!

— Não foi, não — disse Edward.

Isabella notou que estava emocionado com a história do irmão. Suspeitando que ele se culpava por não ter descoberto a caverna antes, ela acariciou-lhe o joelho, num gesto de conforto, não querendo que o jovem casal descobrisse a intimidade já existente entre ambos.

Edward levou a mão ao bolso e tirou logo em seguida, estendendo-a para o irmão. Em sua palma estava o anel.

— Isabella o encontrou — disse. Emmett não escondeu a surpresa.

— Verdade?

— Ela descobriu uma passagem do castelo até a caverna.

— Existe uma passagem?

— Sim. Nós a descobrimos através da adega.

— Torçamos para que os contrabandistas não a tenham encontrado, senão encontraremos o castelo vazio.

— Acho que não há muito o que roubar, Emmett.

— Oh, Edward, como pode dizer isso? — zangou-se Isabella, pois a memória de cada objeto do castelo estava viva em sua memória.

— Isabella! Milorde! Deixem Emmett terminar — intrometeu-se Rosalie, encarando-os como se comportassem feito crianças.

— Por sorte, a maioria dos sujeitos era gente do local. Quando eu disse quem era, eles me deixaram vivo. Pelo visto, a idéia de matar o irmão do conde Devil tinha certas conotações negativas que poderiam atrapalhá-los no futuro. Infelizmente, dois dos sujeitos eram de Mullion, e não tinham tal preocupação. Estavam certos de que o líder preferiria a minha morte. No fim, decidiram me vender a alguns associados, um grupo que se autodenominava "corsários", mas não passavam de reles piratas. Pelo visto, eles se deram bem atacando os franceses durante a guerra, mas queriam um lugar novo, como as índias Ocidentais.

Isabella estava mais entretida com a história de Emmett do que com qualquer livro que já lera. Era aventura de verdade! Pela expressão dele, entretanto, percebeu que a viagem não fora nada agradável.

— Foi terrível! Assim que chegamos lá, tentei incitar uma rebelião. Deixamos o capitão e os membros mais abomináveis numa pequena ilha e voltamos para Mullion.

Ele esticou as pernas, mais contente com essa parte da história.

— Agora eu sou o capitão do navio _Will-o'-the-wisp _— disse ele, orgulhoso —, apesar de suspeitar que meus dias de marujo chegaram ao fim — adicionou, olhando para Rosalie. — Pretendo abrir uma empresa de navegação. O que você acha, Edward?

O silêncio se abateu sobre eles. Isabella suspeitava que o irmão não pedira apenas uma opinião, mas também perdão e aprovação do mais velho.

O conde sorriu.

— Acho, Emmett, que se tiver um pouco de dinheiro extra, ficarei contente em ajudá-lo.

— Farei questão de devolvê-lo, Edward. Só não sei quanto tempo demorará.

— Eu sei — respondeu o conde. — Primeiro temos de lidar com alguns contrabandistas.

— Sim, eu não vejo a hora de reencontrá-los. — Esfregou as mãos, ansioso. — Cheguei há alguns dias a Mullion tentando descobrir algumas novidades, mas todos parecem temer o líder e se mantêm calados. Eu estava planejando ir de barco até a caverna, mas, como há uma passagem secreta, a vantagem será nossa.

— Você acha que é uma boa idéia? — perguntou Edward. — Eles podem se alertar com a atividade fora de rotina.

— Não saberão que estarei lá dentro e, tendo conhecimento de sua presença no castelo, terão pressa de fugir com as mercadorias.

Edward analisou as palavras do irmão e concordou.

— Acho que você tem razão. Nós os capturaremos de qualquer jeito, seja por terra ou por mar. E na lua nova.

— Sim, na lua nova — repetiu Emmett, sorrindo.

— É necessário? — perguntou Rosalie. — Pode ser perigoso. Por que não esperar os fiscais?

Todos os três olharam para Rosalie, surpresos.

— Aqueles tolos! Os contrabandistas são bem mais espertos do que eles! — exclamou Isabella.

— Isabella, você não pode concordar com isso! Quando viu o sorriso nos lábios de Edward, ela tentou não sorrir também.

— Rosalie querida, há certas ocasiões em que precisamos cuidar da lei com nossas próprias mãos. Tenho certeza de que os dois saberão tomar cuidado. Além do mais, será um tema e tanto para o meu novo livro.

Ficou combinado que as mulheres viajariam com Edward na carruagem e que Emmett seguiria de barco até o castelo, deixando-o ancorado por perto. Rosalie queria voltar para o chalé, mas conseguiram convencê-la a permanecer em Wolflnger, pelo menos por enquanto. Quanto menos chamassem atenção, melhor seria para a captura dos contrabandistas.

A sra. Worth também não se mostrou contente. Quando o conde voltou com Isabella e Rosalie, a criada se apavorou.

— Mais pessoas! Quando eu terei ajuda, meu senhor?

— Acho que a senhora pode esperar um pouco mais. Alguns de meus empregados foram para Yorkshire, mas já pedi que eles voltassem para cá.

— Mas…

— Mais tarde, sra. Worth — disse Edward. — Acomode a sra. Cullen no quarto de hóspedes e mude a srta. Swan para a outra suíte.

A desaprovação da sra. Worth foi aparente, pois esse quarto ficava ao lado dos aposentos do conde.

Apesar de ele ter contado a mesma história sobre casamento para Rosalie, Isabella não sabia se acreditava. Será que o conde Devil abriria mão de sua liberdade? Embora tivessem desfrutado diversos momentos de paixão e carinho, ele jamais mencionara matrimônio. É lógico, ela o amava mais do que tudo, com uma intensidade jamais sonhada, mas e Edward? O que sentia? Não conseguia parar de pensar na suposta proposta.

Por sorte, tinha outros assuntos com que se preocupar. Em primeiro lugar, Emmett, em seguida, Rosalie, e agora os contrabandistas. Preferia ocupar-se com o presente, deixando o futuro incerto para depois.

Vendo o aborrecimento da sra. Worth, ela sentiu-se culpada, mas sabia que, se contratassem pessoas da aldeia, isso poderia interferir na captura dos marginais. Um empregado passaria facilmente informações, mesmo que sem intenção. Os Worth teriam de cuidar do castelo sozinhos por mais alguns dias.

— Rosalie e eu ficaremos contentes em ajudá-la, sra. Worth.

Quando o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, ela virou-se para ver diversas reações. A criada se abalara com a idéia de um dos hóspedes do conde Devil fazer serviços domésticos. Rosalie não apreciara ter sido incluída na oferta, e Edward riu a valer.

— Nem pense nisso, srta. Swan — falou a sra. Worth. — Vá se refrescar. Eu conseguirei fazer tudo sozinha.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Edward pegou-lhe o cotovelo.

— Venha, Bella.

— Coitada da mulher, Edward. Não me incomodo em ajudá-la. O problema é que… bem, minha cozinheira não gostava da minha presença na cozinha, pois eu sempre começava a pensar nos romances e me esquecia do fogão.

Edward deu um sorriso, que espantou a criada e Rosalie.

— Tome cuidado, Edward, caso contrário a sra. Worth perceberá que você não tem dinheiro para pagar mais empregados.

— Eu não sou milionário — resmungou ele.

— Você está com problemas sérios? — perguntou Isabella.

— Não, não tão graves assim. Conseguirei sustentá-la com um padrão razoável — brincou.

Os dois caminharam para a suíte de Rosalie, mas depois se encontraram nos aposentos de Edward.

O conde encontrou-se com Emmett no dia seguinte e, quando a sra. Worth viu o irmão desaparecido do conde, não se queixou mais. Isabella achou que a mulher desmaiaria. Empalidecendo, ela agarrou o avental e arregalou os olhos.

— Meu Deus! É Emmett!

Emmett, contente por estar de volta ao seio da família, mesmo sendo no castelo, levantou-a do chão.

— Sim, eu voltei para casa, e vivo!

— Deus seja louvado! Você está tão bonito! — Depois, ela virou-se para o conde. — Milorde, peço-lhe desculpas por ter pensado que… Sabe, coisas estranhas acontecem aqui…

O conde impediu-a de continuar a se desculpar.

— A propósito, sra. Worth, Emmett trouxe alguns associados.

A pobre criatura virou-se para protestar, mas, ao avistar os convidados que chegavam, fechou a boca de imediato. Através das portas do castelo de Wolfinger entravam homens altos e fortes, alguns trazendo armas, outros facas e canivetes. Eles pareciam estar bastante à vontade no lugar.

— Ah, meu Deus! Sim, senhor! Seu desejo é uma ordem! — Ela saiu da sala chamando pelo marido, com um certo desespero na voz.

Embora os membros do grupo de Emmett fossem até a caverna todas as noites, os contrabandistas só voltaram quando se fez lua nova. Edward estava na passagem com o irmão. No instante em que os intrusos entraram, eles pularam para a caverna com armas em punho.

— Parem imediatamente! — gritou Edward. — Quem ousa invadir o castelo de Wolfinger? — Ele se manteve nas sombras, no intuito de assustá-los, e seu método funcionou. Mas nem todos eram tão medrosos. Um deles deu um passo para a frente.

— Esta caverna faz parte do castelo? Nós não tínhamos idéia. Se estamos onde não devíamos, peço-lhe desculpas. E quem é você?

— Eu sou o dono do castelo!

— É o conde de Masen em carne e osso! — resmungou um deles. — Eu lhes disse que não deveríamos ter vindo.

— O conde Devil! — exclamou um outro.

— Sinto muito, milorde — disse o mais corajoso. — Nós apenas armazenamos algumas mercadorias aqui.

Alguns dos moradores da Cornualha fingiam não saber daquela atividade na região, e o homem esperou que o conde também fosse um deles.

— Não há a necessidade de armas, milorde. Agora já sabemos que a caverna faz parte da sua propriedade e não o incomodaremos mais. Abaixe a arma, e nós partiremos sem demora. Que tal um pouco de conhaque?

— Não, obrigado — respondeu Edward. — Apesar do que vocês escutaram a meu respeito, não sou o conde Devil. Não aprovo o contrabando, e não serei comprado por algumas garrafas de bebida. E não gosto nada de invasores — adicionou ele, num tom ameaçador.

O homem procurava um meio de distrair o conde. Dois de seus comparsas viram a oportunidade perfeita e subiram no barco.

A arma de Edward estava apontada para o corajoso. Emmett acertou um dos fugitivos, e o outro jogou-se na água.

Em seguida, eles amarraram os três.

— Não é preciso! Nós não tínhamos a intenção de machucá-lo, milorde!

— Ah, não? — perguntou o conde, lembrando-se de todo o sofrimento por que passara com o desaparecimento do irmão. — Perdoe-me se eu não consigo acreditar.

— Muito menos eu — disse Emmett, surgindo. Sorriu. — Olá, companheiros. Lembram-se de mim?

Os três menearam a cabeça, e os companheiros de Emmett os desarmaram.

— O quê? — berrou ele. — Vocês não podem ter me esquecido tão depressa! Até você, Mike? — perguntou Emmett, fitando o mais jovem. — Ou Quill? Que engraçado, não, Edward? Nenhum deles se lembra de mim.

— Você mudou bastante, Emmett.

Ele caminhou até os capturados, causando-lhes arrepios até o último fio de cabelo.

— Talvez se eu estivesse usando meus antigos trajes eles me reconhecessem como seu irmão.

A revelação de Emmett os surpreendeu.

— Sr. Cullen? — indagou um deles.

— O que nós devemos fazer com estes camaradas, caro irmão? — perguntou Edward.

— Fica a seu critério.

— Acho que farei o mesmo que fizeram comigo. Quem sabe assim eles não pensarão duas vezes antes de voltar a fazer contrabando?

A equipe de Emmett aplaudiu a idéia, enquanto os capturados protestaram.

— Sim, seria um bom plano, mas o fato é que o caro capitão não está mais no negócio. E eu devo agradecer por estes camaradas não terem me matado, como este aqui queria — disse, aproximando-se do já não mais corajoso, pressionando a pistola contra sua têmpora.

— Acho que devemos deixá-los, junto com as mercadorias, nas mãos do juiz. Nós os levaremos pessoalmente.

— E o barco deles, capitão?

— Será mais um para adicionar à nossa frota.

Edward sorriu, pois a frota de Emmett continha apenas um barco, o _Wül-o'-the-wisp, _mas estava orgulhoso do irmão. Ele demonstrara uma personalidade forte, característica rara na família dos Masen havia muito tempo.

Observando os contrabandistas serem amarrados e levados para fora do castelo, Edward ficou onde estava, escondendo a passagem. Não queria que ninguém a descobrisse, em especial, quando percebeu a chegada de Isabella.

Ele lhe pedira para não vir, mas Edward duvidava que fosse obedecido. Conhecendo-a bem, sabia que só escutava o que e quando queria.

Assim que todos saíram, ele virou-se e foi até a adega, onde, como esperava, encontrou a amada.

— Suponho que você tenha bastante inspiração para seu novo livro, querida — disse ele.

— Sim, na verdade eu tenho — admitiu Isabella, sorrindo. O conde acompanhou-a até a outra adega. Já era tarde e queria deitar-se ao lado dela.

— Espero que Emmett e seus homens estejam se dando bem.

— E por que não haveriam de estar, Isabella? — perguntou ele, impaciente.

— Eu não confio no juiz.

Edward suspirou. Os eventos da noite haviam deixado o conde um pouco cansado, pois já não era tão jovem assim. Agora ele queria estar nos braços de Isabella.

— E posso saber por que não?

— De modo geral, as autoridades locais sabem da existência de contrabando e não fazem nada para evitá-lo. E quando Emmett lhes disse o que faria, os homens não se mostraram tão amedrontados.

— Bem, considerando as opções anteriores, acho que eles preferem a cadeia.

— Não tenho tanta certeza, Edward. Cresci aqui na costa, onde esse tipo de atividade é comum, e as autoridades agem como bem entendem.

— Sim, compreendo; contudo, acredito que sua mente está sendo um pouco criativa demais.

Ela fitou-o, decidida a não discutir.

— Talvez você tenha razão, Edward. Acho que Emmett conseguirá resolver tudo.

O conde sorriu, aliviado, pois estavam quase na cozinha. De lá, utilizaria a passagem secreta da biblioteca para chegar mais depressa aos aposentos. Queria tomá-la nos braços e discutir assuntos mais interessantes do que contrabando.

— Quem está aí? — berrou alguém.

Para espanto de Edward, era o sr. Worth, com uma capa preta e um bacamarte nas mãos trêmulas.

— Eu lhe asseguro que um tiro em mim não será bom para o seu emprego — advertiu o conde.

— Milorde! — gritou o sr. Worth, abaixando a arma. O bacamarte disparou sozinho, trazendo Rosalie e a sra. Worth até lá.

— Milorde! — A criada, com sua camisola longa e branca, parecia mais o fantasma da esposa do conde Devil.

Rosalie foi até Masen.

— Onde está Emmett? — perguntou Rosalie, quase aos prantos. — Tinha feito tantos planos de sedução!

Confortando a cunhada, o conde lembrou-se, saudoso, do tempo em que ela teria fugido dele, horrorizada.

Ser honrado e responsável tinha seu preço, pensou o conde.

* * *

_O Emmett apareceu vivinho! Esse irmão do Edward, e essa irmã da Bella só dão trabalho mesmo! Kkkkk_

_Mas se vocês acham que essa historia de contrabandistas acabou, estão muito enganadas... Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer!_

_Então meu amores lindosss... Até Sexta- feira... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosssss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi Meus Amores! **BOOM DIAAA!** Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! *-*... Estou postando hoje o ultimo capitulo... Espero que gostem... Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella inclinou-se na cadeira e ajeitou os óculos. Os eventos dos dias anteriores haviam estimulado sua imaginação de tal maneira que não conseguia se conter. Apesar de já passar da meia-noite, ainda continuava a redigir na biblioteca.

Edward estava dormindo, o que era ótimo. Depois do confronto com os contrabandistas na noite anterior, ele precisava de um pouco de paz e algumas horas de sono.

Eles quase não tinham conseguido ficar a sós depois da volta da caverna. Edward consolara Rosalie, que só sossegara com a chegada do marido.

Hoje, todavia, ele entrara na biblioteca, trancara a porta e possuíra Isabella em cima da mesa. Ela não se preocupava muito com a presença da irmã ou do cunhado, pois eles não se demorariam por ali. Rosalie evidenciara seu desgosto pelo castelo, e Emmett pretendia comprar peças novas para o barco. Apesar de adorar os dois, Isabella não sentiria falta deles. Queria o castelo inteiro para ela e Edward.

O único problema eram os novos empregados que a sra. Worth contrataria.

O conde prometera conseguir algumas pessoas para ajudá-los a manter o castelo em ordem. Para que tanta gente? Mas Isabella sabia que Edward usaria de toda sua criatividade para tornar o convívio deles cada dia melhor.

Isabella olhou para cima. O que seria? Endireitou-se e tentou escutar melhor. A chuva que começara havia poucos minutos escorria pela janela, mas algo diferente interrompera seus pensamentos. Passos há essa hora? Não era Edward, pois ele viria pela passagem secreta atrás da estante.

Seria Rosalie? Isabella torceu para que não, pois a irmã tentaria convencê-la a ir para a cama. E ela também não ficaria andando sozinha pelo castelo no meio da noite, pois o temia até à luz do dia.

Uma grande sombra passou pela porta, assustando-a. Pensou tratar-se do conde Devil e da esposa, mas duvidou serem fantasmas. A pessoa tinha uma vela nas mãos e caminhava com cautela.

Isabella levantou-se assim que o vulto entrou na biblioteca, e decepcionou-se ao descobrir ser apenas um homem.

— Que lugar medonho — ele murmurou.

Isabella, reconhecendo a voz de imediato, quase caiu para trás.

— Sr. Royce Darlington! — exclamou.

O intruso parou, amedrontado com a descoberta de sua identidade.

— Quem está aí? — berrou ele, com os olhos arregalados. Isabella não se moveu até que ele a focalizou.

O sr. Darlington com certeza achou que era uma aparição, pois ela estava de camisola e com os cabelos soltos. Porém recobrou-se bem depressa.

— Srta. Swan? — murmurou ele, incrédulo. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo. Rosalie e eu somos hóspedes. Qual é a sua explicação. Você virou ladrão?

— Não sou ladrão! — respondeu ele, aproximando-se. Olhou para trás, como se estivesse esperando a chagada de mais alguém. Isabella pegou o cachorro de bronze que ornava a mesa para se defender, caso fosse necessário.

— É melhor você ficar quieta. Há outros homens aqui no castelo, e eles não gostariam de ser descobertos por você.

—Você é um contrabandista, como Edward suspeitava!

— Quieta! — ordenou, olhando mais uma vez para trás. A expressão do sr. Darlington tinha um misto de emoção e perturbação. — Seu conde Devil não deve se intrometer em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito. Amanhã cedo ele sentirá falta de algumas preciosidades. Caso você queira continuar viva, é melhor ficar calada.

Ele chegou mais perto de Isabella.

— Sempre achei Rosalie a mais bonita, mas, no escuro, que diferença faz?

Isabella fechou o penhoar, temendo o olhar de Royce Darlington.

— Eu não sou a minha irmã, sr. Darlington. Não se engane me subestimando. — Mostrava-se forte e destemida. Havia uma faca e uma tesoura na mesa, e Isabella não hesitaria em usá-las.

— Quem teria vontade de se deitar com você, sua magricela? Bem, a biblioteca é bem grande. Se eu a mantiver trancada aqui, ninguém desconfiará de nada. E pretendo fazer uma visita à sua formosa irmã.

— Faça isso — resmungou Isabella. "E você será assassinado por um pirata." Darlington retirou-se da biblioteca e trancou a porta.

Ele achara que a prendera ali. Que tolo!

— Edward! — Isabella cutucou-o, e o conde sorriu, ainda sonolento. — Edward!

— Hum? — Ele puxou-a, aconchegando-a em seu peito. Isabella se tornara uma mulher insaciável, e Edward estava sempre pronto a satisfazê-la. Os encontros com a doce Isabella faziam-no esquecer do sórdido passado.

— Sinto muito por acordá-lo, mas há intrusos no castelo.

— O quê?! — Edward despertou no mesmo instante e sentou-se na cama.

Isabella usava um de seus penhoares mais sóbrios e tinha uma vela na mão.

— Pelo visto o líder dos contrabandistas está aborrecido com a sua intromissão. Ele e alguns comparsas vieram pegar as mercadorias. Devem ter descoberto a passagem e estão lá embaixo, procurando os tesouros de Wolfinger.

Edward saiu da cama e vestiu-se depressa. Pegou uma pistola na cômoda e um canivete, que havia sido confiscado dos contrabandistas.

— O Darlington está entre eles, Edward. Ele me trancou na biblioteca.

Edward virou-se. Ela viu medo em seus olhos. O conde temia que algo lhe acontecesse. O pensamento de uma vida sem Isabella quase o enlouqueceu.

— Eu estou bem — disse ela, procurando tranqüilizá-Io. — O idiota se achou muito esperto me trancafiando lá, mas eu vim pela passagem secreta. Devemos acordar Emmett?

Um longo instante passou antes que ele conseguisse formular uma resposta. O horror, a ansiedade, a necessidade o descontrolavam de maneira tão violenta que não podia nem abrir a boca. E a resposta veio numa só frase: estava apaixonado por Isabella. Ele amava Isabella Swan!

Edward abriu a boca para dizer-lhe, mas decidiu cuidar dos intrusos antes.

— Não! — gritou ele, pegando-a pelos ombros. — Você não acordará Emmett! Ficará trancada aqui no quarto. Estou falando sério, Isabella! Isso não é nenhuma aventura gótica, são homens perigosos. Posso ficar sossegado?

Ela assentiu, o que o surpreendeu de certa forma. Isabella era uma mulher inteligente e conhecia a diferença entre a ficção e a realidade. Pedindo a ela para trancar a porta, Edward saiu e dirigiu-se para uma das escadas.

Os aposentos de Masen ficavam no primeiro andar da ala nova, longe da cozinha, e Edward caminhou na escuridão, alerta a qualquer sinal dos intrusos. Pensara em não incluir Emmett nos planos, mas os dias de protegê-lo haviam chegado ao fim. O irmão tinha o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo, e o conde se animou com a ajuda do caçula.

Edward bateu à porta, e Emmett atendeu logo. Depois de um instante, ele se vestia, levando consigo um arsenal. Tudo estava bem até ele acordar a esposa, ordenando-a que ficasse ali.

Rosalie estava muito tensa. Chorou e abraçou o marido até Edward sentir vontade de estrangulá-la. Não sabia como Emmett agüentava tanta lengalenga.

Um trovão a fez pular da cama. Emmett sorriu.

— Eles não conseguirão chegar à caverna com esse tempo, pode ter certeza. Eu jurava que hoje não choveria.

— Talvez o castelo de Wolfinger não goste de intrusos — disse Edward.

Rosalie chorava sem parar.

— Não seja tola, querida. Feche a porta depois que sairmos, e você ficará segura, meu amor.

Percebendo que o marido se irritara, ela se controlou, e os irmãos saíram do quarto. Logo estavam caminhando pelos corredores escuros do castelo.

Encontraram o primeiro homem na sala de jantar, enchendo um saco com a prataria. Antes de Edward dar um passo, Emmett já estava com uma faca na nuca do homem. O conde percebeu que o irmão aprendera bem mais com a viagem do que em Oxford.

Segurando-o com força, Emmett berrou em seu ouvido.

— Em quantos vocês são?

— T… três — respondeu, com os olhos esbugalhados.

— É mesmo? Tem certeza de que são só três? — Emmett apertou o pescoço dele com mais força.

— Sim. O chefe, D… Darlington e eu.

— Darlington? Que surpresa agradável. Eu esperava encontrá-lo de novo, agora que sei tudo o que ele fez com a minha esposa!

O pobre contrabandista tremia demais e, condoendo-se do homem, Edward interveio. Pegando um pedaço de corda, obrigou-o a sentar-se numa cadeira e amarrou-o. Colocou-lhe também uma mordaça.

Emmett andava de um lado para o outro, tendo levado a briga para o lado pessoal.

— Não deixe sua raiva torná-lo imprudente — advertiu Edward.

O irmão, entretanto, já estava longe, percorrendo cada cômodo com mais gana ainda. O conde correu para acompanhá-lo.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, Emmett entrou sem hesitar.

Edward, mais cauteloso, manteve-se perto da porta. Na escuridão do grande recinto, viu dois homens lutando no chão, iluminados por uma lanterna. Certo da vitória do irmão, o conde escondeu-se e esperou.

Os dois rolavam e se debatiam, gritando cada vez que um tentava tirar vantagem do outro. Sabendo que a barulheira revelaria o terceiro intruso, Edward pegou a pistola. Embora se entendesse melhor com a espada, sabia atirar bem, e usaria sua habilidade esta noite.

— Aaaah! — Um grito ecoou pelas paredes do castelo, revelando que Emmett segurava o homem pelo pescoço.

Quando um relâmpago iluminou a sala, ele reconheceu Royce Darlington. Suas feições se contorciam de dor. Edward engoliu em seco quando percebeu algo mais.

O grande salão fora devastado.

Mais de uma cadeira estava no chão, e as mesas não tinham mais nenhum ornamento de valor. Teria de fazer um completo inventário para catalogar as peças faltantes, pois sabia que alguns objetos datavam de séculos. O espelho estava estilhaçado no chão, e o retrato do conde Devil fora destruído.

O sangue de Edward subiu-lhe à cabeça. Aquilo era violação de sua casa e de sua herança, algo pessoal. Como se o castelo de Wolfinger concordasse, um forte trovão ecoou, seguindo-se de outro relâmpago.

— Eu deveria matá-lo por você ter maltratado a minha esposa! — berrou Emmett.

— Solte sua arma e deite-se no chão — gritou uma terceira voz. O sujeito vinha de um dos corredores que terminavam no salão.

Droga! Ele estava muito longe. Edward não conseguiria acertá-lo. Não querendo perder sua preciosa munição, o conde esperou para aparecer se o irmão precisasse de ajuda.

Masen viu que não precisava se preocupar, pois Emmett tentava se controlar. Ele continuava segurando a faca no pescoço de Royce Darlington.

— Solte a arma ou eu matarei seu homem — disse Emmett.

— Vá em frente — ameaçou o líder. — Ele não me serve mais para nada. Coloque você sua faca no chão, caso não queira levar um tiro.

— Não! — gritou Darlington. — Você precisa de mim em Londres!

— Posso encontrar outra pessoa tão gananciosa — falou o vilão. — Já me enchi de você. Só não o matei para economizar uma bala.

Royce Darlington resmungou, e Edward percebeu que Emmett agiria logo. Antes disso, ele saiu do esconderijo.

— Solte você a arma! — ordenou.

— Eu estava imaginando o que teria lhe acontecido — falou Emmett.

Edward ignorou o irmão para concentrar-se no líder.

— Como eu já disse para seus homens, invasores não são bem-vindos a Wolfinger. O castelo se ira quando destroem suas posses.

Como se os elementos concordassem com suas palavras, um raio atingiu uma árvore, e os galhos acertaram a janela do salão como dedos ossudos. Darlington tremeu de medo, mas o líder não se intimidou com tanta facilidade. A luminosidade mostrou que ele levantava a arma, e atirou em seguida. Edward também disparou sua pistola.

Emmett golpeou Darlington, que desmaiou, e correu para o lado do irmão. O líder fugiu, desaparecendo por uma das portas. Só se escutaram seus gritos.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam. E lógico que pensavam o mesmo… Eles pararam na porta, olhando para a escuridão.

— Deveríamos ter dito algo? — perguntou Emmett.

— Não — respondeu Edward.

— Ele nunca teria acreditado.

— Só um morador do castelo compreenderia o senso de humor do conde Caius Devil.

— Uma porta que não dá em lugar nenhum… — disse Emmett, olhando para as rochas lá em baixo. Fechando a pesada porta, trancou-a.

— O conde devia mandar os convidados desagradáveis embora por aqui.

— Sem dúvida.

De repente, a chuva cessou, deixando apenas algumas nuvens sobre o castelo de Wolfinger.

Isabella ergueu o olhar da mesa do café da manhã e deparou com Edward e o irmão entrando. Eles tinham saído cedo para levar os prisioneiros até o juiz, mas não pareciam contentes com o resultado, a julgar pelas expressões.

— É desconcertante — disse Edward a Emmett, olhando para Isabella.

— O quê? — perguntou ela.

— Emmett, que bom tê-lo de volta! — exclamou Rosalie, atirando-se nos braços do marido.

Vendo que Edward estava aborrecido, Isabella indicou-lhe a cadeira ao seu lado para que se acomodasse.

— Ainda bem que você não é de natureza tão efusiva — sussurrou ele, sentando-se ao lado de Isabella.

Rosalie e Emmett se entreolhavam com tanto amor e saudade que pareciam ter se separado havia anos, e não poucas horas atrás.

— Eu não diria isso — respondeu Isabella. — Posso ser bastante efusiva às vezes.

— Sim, há ocasiões que sua veemência é bem-vinda e muito apreciada. — O conde sorriu.

Isabella arrepiou-se.

— Está com frio, querida?

Ela riu, mas permaneceu calada, pois Rosalie e Emmett juntaram-se a eles.

— Como foi o encontro com o juiz?

— Isabella, você tinha razão!

— É isso o que é desconcertante — comentou o conde, servindo-se de ovos mexidos.

— Edward diz que você está sempre certa — falou Emmett.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Como Isabella suspeitava, os contrabandistas locais devem ser conhecidos do juiz, pois todos conseguiram escapar, não se sabe como — explicou Emmett.

— Não!

— Sim, todos eles. Foi por isso que trouxemos os intrusos de volta para cá.

— Emmett, eu me recuso a ficar debaixo do mesmo teto do sr. Royce Darlington!

— Não se assuste, amor. Tenho três homens cuidando dele e do outro homem. Não haverá mais fugas acidentais, eu lhe asseguro.

— Duvido que seus comparsas venham salvá-lo — disse Edward. — Como o líder, um sujeito diabólico de Mullion, está morto, acredito que ninguém virá atrás deles.

— Concordo, Edward — disse Isabella. — Embora Emmett não seja do mesmo parecer, acho que correu tudo da melhor maneira possível. Os que escaparam jamais se envolverão com contrabando de novo. E, se o fizerem, nunca voltarão para o castelo de Wolfinger. Estamos seguros aqui.

— Ainda assim pretendo cimentar a passagem secreta que vai até a caverna — falou o conde. — Não quero ser ameaçado por mais nenhum intruso.

— Eu reconheceria alguns dos contrabandistas se desse um passeio pela cidade — disse Emmett. — Mas Isabella tem razão. Já me vinguei. Talvez possa até contratar alguns deles.

— Se você lhes pagar um bom salário, eles não precisarão fazer contrabando, e um pouco de medo os manterá leais.

— Pretendo vender o pequeno barco para incrementar o _Will-o'-the-wisp._

— Bella, nós estamos pensando em morar no chalé, por enquanto — anunciou Rosalie.

— Aqui é muito grande — disse Emmett.

Todos sabiam que sua esposa detestava o castelo.

— O chalé seria perfeito para nós. Se você concordar, querida — disse Rosalie, olhando para a irmã e para o conde. — Você sempre amou o castelo de Wolfinger e parece tão contente aqui…

O olhar de Edward a incomodava. Ninguém, é claro, se atrevia a comentar o relacionamento do conde com Isabella.

— Acho que o chalé será perfeito para vocês, Rosalie. E nós podemos nos visitar sempre.

— Sim. E se um dia você quiser voltar para casa… Será sempre bem-vida, é lógico. — A voz dela sumiu ao perceber o desconforto da irmã.

Por sorte, a sra. Worth entrou no mesmo instante para verificar se havia comida suficiente.

— Vocês gostam do castelo — Rosalie continuou. — Eu nunca me apeguei ao lugar. É tão grande e sombrio… Isabella sempre o considerou a inspiração perfeita para seu trabalho.

— Bem, sem contrabandistas e ladrões, tudo ficará em paz por aqui. E com os novos empregados que a sra. Worth está contratando, tudo se normalizará. O que você fará, Isabella? — perguntou o cunhado.

Ela enrubesceu e olhou para Edward. Sabiam que os dois teriam bastante criatividade para se divertir.

— Bem, nós sempre podemos caçar os fantasmas locais — brincou o conde. — Acho que não conheço todos os segredos do castelo.

— Fiquem tranqüilos — disse Isabella. — Nós teremos com o que nos ocupar.

Isabella achou ter acabado de se deitar quando o conde acordou-a, mas já passava da meia-noite.

— Venha, Bella! — Ele estava em pé, vestindo apenas calça e botas.

— O que foi? Alguém invadiu o castelo de novo?

Ele sorriu, arrepiando-a. Isabella sabia que jamais enjoaria do conde, pois sentia-se viva e feliz ao lado de Edward.

— Não, mas quero fazer algo antes de cimentar a passagem — respondeu ele.

Isabella não fez mais perguntas. Confiava nele. Pensou em colocar um vestido, mas Edward já a esperava na passagem para a biblioteca.

Percorreram os corredores, e Isabella teve a impressão absurda de que o castelo os abençoava. Embora o conde encontrasse o caminho com facilidade, segurava uma lanterna para guiá-la.

Os prisioneiros tinham partido à tarde, junto com o juiz, e levando as mercadorias contrabandeadas, mas a passagem continuava aberta. Na cozinha, o sr. Worth segurava o bacamarte como se estivesse guardando as adegas. Por sorte, o senhor dormia e roncava. Não percebeu a chegada dos dois.

Eles seguiram até a adega e foram para a caverna, que parecia maior e mais larga sem as caixas contrabandeadas, e a lua cheia tornava o lugar encantador.

Isabella agradeceu a Edward por ele ter lhe permitido ver a cena pela última vez: as estrelas se encontravam com o oceano, e as ondas batiam contra as pedras de maneira majestosa.

A brisa quente abriu-lhe o penhoar, e Isabella jamais se sentira tão livre. Eles se entreolharam, trocando juras de amor em silêncio. Ela lembrou-se do primeiro encontro, quando Edward a seduzira com o olhar.

O conde abraçou-a e deitou-a numa pedra plana. Isabella arrepiou-se com o toque gelado.

— Está com frio, querida?

Edward tirou-lhe a roupa, deixando-a nua, linda.

— Ah, meu Deus! — murmurou Isabella.

Ele inclinou-se sobre o corpo delicado e encontrou lábios quentes e cheios de desejo. Beijou-a com volúpia.

Cada toque de Edward a excitava mais. Jamais se esqueceria dessa noite.

Quando ele a penetrou e os movimentos se tornaram constantes, Isabella achou que seria consumida pelo êxtase.

— Por favor, Edward!

— Você gostou da surpresa, querida?

— Sim. Foi uma idéia brilhante.

Os dois recomeçaram as carícias e se perderam um nos braços do outro, chegando, juntos, ao clímax.

— Oh, Edward! Eu te amo!

Ele respirou fundo, extasiado. Não costumava revelar suas emoções, mas hoje tinha de falar.

— Que ótimo, pois eu já te amo há algum tempo. Ela sorriu, pois sabia ser verdade.

— Bella, querida, você é tão linda! Quer se casar comigo? O silêncio os uniu mais uma vez, pois não precisavam de palavras para selar a união.

Depois de um tempo, Edward não sabia se conseguiria carregá-la de volta, pois estava fraco e debilitado. Por sorte, Isabella insistira em ir andando, então não teria de carregá-la. _Ela o amava._

— Seria um pecado cimentar a passagem para sempre — disse Isabella, olhando para as rochas.

— Sim, quem sabe eu coloque uma porta e várias fechaduras…

Depois do que acabara de acontecer, ele não sabia mais se queria privar-se da caverna para todo o sempre. Gostaria de trazê-la de volta.

Edward pegou a lanterna, enquanto ela estudava as paredes, como se estivesse procurando algo novo. O conde teve de admitir que a caverna estava diferente.

— Há algo estranho nessa fenda, Edward.

— O quê? — perguntou ele, iluminando a parede, percebendo de imediato a diferença.

— Olhe, Edward! Você tem uma faca? — Sem perguntar nada, ele lhe passou um canivete. — É mole. Como eu imaginava!

— O que é, querida? — perguntou, pegando um pedaço do material. — Argamassa! — Ele fitou-a, atônito. Isabella sempre o surpreendia.

Ela retirava a falsa parede com o canivete. Edward percebeu que seria inútil tentar convencê-la a voltar quando fosse dia, com as ferramentas apropriadas. Não havia como fazê-la mudar de idéia.

— Deixe-me fazer isso, Isabella — disse ele.

Edward acertou a parede com um pedaço de madeira, que cedeu logo. Eles depararam com um grande buraco.

Iluminando-o, Edward entrou. Havia alguns barris e caixas.

— Há algo aqui. Talvez os restos de um antigo carregamento.

Isabella entrou e passou ao lado de Edward.

— Querida, espere! Tenha calma. O chão pode não estar firme, ou o teto instável. Pode desabar a qualquer momento.

— Tolice! É apenas uma parte como outra qualquer da caverna, só que alguém a isolou. Por que será?

Edward, não tendo escolha, seguiu-a. Pelo menos o solo parecia sólido.

— Acho melhor voltarmos depois, com iluminação melhor. Por mais que eu a adore, Isabella, não tenho a intenção de ser enterrado vivo!

Ela limpava um velho baú, sem se importar com a poeira.

— Ele está aqui há muito tempo, pois a camada de pó é bem mais grossa do que a dos barris da adega.

— Não me surpreende. O ar cheira a mofo. — Ele virou-se para analisar as caixas.

— Edward! — berrou ela.

O conde virou-se de imediato. Ela olhava para dentro do baú. O conde aproximou-se de Isabella e iluminou seu interior. Estava cheio de moedas brilhantes. Pegando uma, ele arregalou os olhos.

— Espanholas!

— O conde Devil deve ter sido um grande pirata — brincou Isabella.

— Como?

— Suponho que ele tenha feito fortuna atacando os espanhóis, guardando-a apenas para si, mas a esposa o assassinou.

Edward devolveu a moeda ao baú.

— Não é de espantar que ele tenha herdado o título tão cedo.

— Sim. Agora todas essas moedas pertencem ao meu conde de Masen.

Isabella tinha razão. Não se tratava de mercadoria contrabandeada, mas fora roubada dos espanhóis havia mais de duzentos anos. Pertencia legalmente ao castelo de Wolfinger e a seus habitantes.

O conhecimento de tanto dinheiro deixou-o feliz. Pagaria as contas restantes, restauraria o castelo, daria a metade para Emmett e cuidaria da família.

Isabella estava calada.

— Talvez agora o conde Devil descanse em paz — disse ela.

— E sua esposa também. Duvido que o conde tivesse dividido o dinheiro com ela.

O vento penetrou na caverna, uivando como um espírito. Edward, que se achava acostumado às pequenas excentricidades do castelo, arrepiou-se.

— Vamos, querida — disse ele, puxando-a, depressa. — As paredes começaram a tremer.

Isabella jogou-se pela abertura que haviam feito.

— Edward, deixe o ouro para trás! — berrou, antes de escutar as paredes desmoronando. Ela caiu e tudo escureceu.

Quando tudo se acalmou, Isabella levantou-se. Podia apenas ver a entrada da caverna, onde a água brilhava sob a lua. A noite continuava serena.

Que tolice explorar uma caverna no meio da noite! Limpou o rosto e tossiu, percebendo que suas pernas estavam presas.

— Edward! — gritou, em pânico. Usou toda a sua força para se libertar. Em pé, procurou ao seu redor, mas não viu nada.

— Edward!

Isabella Swan, escritora gótica, uma mulher destemida e caçadora de fantasmas e passagens secretas estava com medo de verdade. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto.

— Edward!

Um feixe de luz apareceu na escuridão, e ela virou-se para ver o sr. Worth, que trazia uma lanterna e o bacamarte nas mãos.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou ele, com a voz trêmula.

— Sr. Worth, socorro! Ajude-me, por favor!

O pobre homem assustou-se, pois apontou a arma para Isabella.

— Deus, o que aconteceu?

Por um instante, Isabella achou que levaria um tiro. Teria importância? Se algo acontecesse a Edward, ela não se importaria em morrer. Como viveria sem ele? O conde fazia parte de seu ser.

— Sr. Worth, por favor — pediu ela, tentando se acalmar. — Traga a luz até aqui. Edward…

— Você… Você é esposa do conde Devil? — perguntou ele.

— Ainda não! — berrou Isabella, irada. — E não serei se o senhor não me ajudar a encontrá-lo.

— Isabella, é você? — Uma outra voz ecoou na caverna, e de trás do sr. Worth apareceu Emmett.

Ela nunca ficou tão contente ao vê-lo.

— Emmett! Graças a Deus! Ajude-me, por favor! Edward está ferido!

Num instante, Emmett estava ao lado dela, lindo, pronto para ajudar. O sr. Worth também se aproximou.

— Ele estava na caverna e…

— Aqui está ele! — disse Emmett. Isabella, aliviada, viu o amado no chão.

— Edward está sob uma pedra. Droga! Eu queria que meus homens estivessem aqui! — gritou Emmett, tirando os pedaços de argamassa e pedras, apressado.

Depois de um tempo, podia-se ver todo o corpo do conde, mas Edward não acordou. Quando Emmett o iluminou, Isabella soltou um grito. Ele tinha diversos cortes e sangrava. A perna estava dobrada.

— Ele deve ter quebrado a perna — disse Emmett, tocando-a.

Edward gemeu de leve e abriu os olhos.

— Vá com calma — pediu Emmett.

— Emmett… — murmurou.

Depois olhou para Isabella, que tinha o rosto sujo e cheio de lágrimas. Ela tentou fechar o penhoar, mas desistiu ao perceber que estava muito rasgado. Só se importava com Edward. Se ele tivesse morrido…

— Isabella, quando eu conseguir me levantar, eu a estrangularei — prometeu ele, sorrindo antes de fechar os olhos de novo.

— Worth, venha até aqui e me ajude a levar o conde para cima — ordenou Emmett. Pelo visto ele decidira que Edward ficaria bem. — Você tem revelações subterrâneas a fazer, creio eu, meu caro irmão.

— Sim — respondeu Edward. — Ao contrário do que eu achava, Isabella não está sempre com a razão.

O médico foi forçado a entrar no castelo de Wolfinger e só se acalmou durante o exame do paciente. Edward quebrara a perna e teria de tomar uma série de medicamentos para os hematomas. O doutor partiu e deixou o conde sob os cuidados dos moradores do lugar. Todos estavam em volta da cama.

A sra. Worth lhe preparara um chá com alguma erva sedativa, mas ele se recusou a tomar. Rosalie andava de um lado para o outro, preocupada, e Isabella estava sentada numa cadeira, ainda com o penhoar imundo. Parecia exausta.

— Bem, tinha planejado instalar Rosalie no chalé amanhã e depois ir até Mullion para levantar algum dinheiro, mas acho que não será mais possível — disse Emmett. — Talvez eu deva ficar para evitar que você se machuque de novo.

— Emmett… — advertiu Edward, mas o irmão riu.

— Sinto muito, meu caro conde, mas sempre tive muito ciúme do meu irmão tão capaz e intocável. É um alívio ver que você é tão humano quanto todos nós.

— Emmett! — Rosalie estava abalada com as palavras rudes do marido.

— Talvez eu deva beber o chá para não ter de escutar suas besteiras.

— Sinto muito pelo incidente, Edward — disse Rosalie, aproximando-se de Emmett —, mas tenho certeza de que Isabella e a sra. Worth serão capazes de cuidar de você. Já mandei uma mensagem para a cozinheira e Mary avisando que chegaríamos amanhã ao chalé.

— Nós iremos, meu amor. Eu estava apenas atormentando o meu irmão injuriado. Também preciso ir atrás do financiamento para o barco.

— Não será necessário — disse Edward —, apesar de eu ainda não poder dividir minha fortuna com você.

— Que fortuna?

— Isabella e eu descobrimos uma outra passagem secreta, e um baú com o tesouro do conde Devil.

— O quê?! — berrou Rosalie, atemorizada com a menção do ancestral.

— E nós dividiremos o tesouro, pois você foi tão gentil em me tirar dos escombros…

— O que são? Jóias?

— Não — respondeu, olhando para Isabella.

— Seu irmão tentava tirar um baú cheio de moedas de ouro quando as paredes desabaram — disse Isabella.

— O quê?!

— Você está se tornando repetitivo, caríssimo. Sua parte será suficiente para que comece a comprar sua frota — falou o conde. — E para Isabella e eu restaurarmos o castelo.

— Custará uma fortuna restaurá-lo! — exclamou Emmett.

— E nós temos uma fortuna, caro irmão. Rosalie sorriu, contente.

— Que maravilha, Bella! Seremos vizinhas. E o pobre Edward, o que fará? Você não se cansará dessa cama?

— Não, cara cunhada. Eu nunca me enjoarei do castelo de Wolfinger. E como nós nos casaremos bem depressa, tenho certeza de que Isabella saberá como me entreter.

Ela enrubesceu com a brincadeira, mas Emmett já mudara de assunto, perguntando algo sobre o ouro para Edward. De repente, Rosalie virou-se para a irmã.

— Mas o que você está fazendo de penhoar?

Sozinha na biblioteca escura, Isabella escutava os trovões. Apesar de já passar da uma hora, ela não conseguira dormir. Fitava a página, sem saber o que escrever.

Passou os olhos pelo anel de rubi que Edward lhe dera. Era de uma beleza única, um sinal da união. Embora estivessem casados havia apenas alguns dias, ela imaginou quanto duraria sua felicidade. Para sempre.

Não era o título de condessa que a preocupava, mas algo diferente. Era algo mais sinistro. Isabella escutara isso muitas vezes, e até a sra. Bates comentara após a cerimônia.

— O que fará enterrado aqui ao longo da costa, quando estava tão acostumado às diversões londrinas, meu senhor? — perguntara a matrona, olhando para Isabella.

E claro que a reputação do conde Devil ainda o perseguia, e todos imaginavam como uma criatura tão doce como Isabella conseguiria dividir a cama com ele.

Ben se recusara a comparecer ao casamento.

Isabella considerava a questão. Sabia que o marido queria começar logo as obras de restauração, o que lhe ocuparia grande parte do tempo. Mas e depois?

Apesar de Edward comentar muito pouco sobre o passado, Isabella sabia que ele passara a maior parte da juventude em cassinos e bordéis, visitara as grandes casas de Londres, assistira às óperas mais famosas. O conde tinha um vasto conhecimento. Como um homem assim se contentaria em não fazer nada?

Um barulho fez com que levantasse a cabeça. Era Edward, que aparecia pela passagem secreta, usando apenas um robe de seda. Ele sorriu para a esposa.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Isabella querida? Foi acometida por um surto de inspiração?

— Não, exatamente o oposto: não estou nem um pouco inspirada.

— O quê?

— Bem, tranquei as pessoas na adega, mas agora não sei o que fazer com elas — admitiu, mostrando o papel para Edward.

— Isso me parece familiar — disse ele, sentando-se no canto da mesa. — Faça com que o herói fuja pela janela, como eu fiz quando ficamos presos na torre.

— Não dá, querido. Eles estão na adega.

— Mas a adega não tem janelas?

Isabella olhou para ele, e de repente teve uma idéia brilhante.

— É isso! — gritou ela.

— O quê? — perguntou Edward, receoso. Isabella deu-lhe o papel.

— A resposta para tudo! Você precisa me ajudar, Edward! Ajude-me a tirar os prisioneiros da adega.

— Bella, eu não acho que…

— Que besteira! Eu buscarei um pouco de chá para nós. Quando voltar, espero que você tenha encontrado uma saída. — Ela correu para fora da biblioteca com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Isabella caminhava pelos corredores escuros do castelo. E pensar que a solução para todas as suas preocupações estava bem debaixo de seu nariz! Edward tinha uma imaginação que se equiparava à sua, e já o provara. Por que não aproveitá-la?

Agora teria alguém para ajudá-la, e o conde de Masen era perfeito. O editor de seus livros adoraria, pois o público apreciava livros escritos por pessoas da alta sociedade. Agora eles não teriam apenas uma condessa, mas também um conde. Os autores seriam o conde Devil e sua esposa.

Isabella preparou uma bela bandeja, com chá e alguns biscoitos que a nova cozinheira preparara.

De volta à biblioteca, encontrou o marido entretido com a escrita. Nem a ouviu entrar.

— Edward!

Isabella serviu-lhe chá. Havia algumas desvantagens em seu plano, mas…

— Eu consegui! — ele exultou, assim que o dia clareou, levando embora os últimos resquícios da chuva.

Isabella estava felicíssima. Seria um bom começo.

**EPÍLOGO**

— Vejo que o conde Devil se deu bem — disse a sra. Horne.

— Sim, com certeza! — falou o marido, observando pela janela da loja. Alguns fregueses haviam se juntado a eles.

Tentando ignorar a multidão, Isabella olhou para fora. Qualquer pessoa apreciaria a notoriedade. Todos, menos ela e a sra. Bates. Antes que Isabella pudesse detê-la, a matrona saiu, furiosa.

— Você é responsável por isso! — disse ela.

— Com licença — pediu Isabella, levando a filha de dois anos consigo.

A sra. Jéssica Bates já estava longe. Tarde demais para desculpas. A filha de Isabella apontou para o outro lado da rua, contente.

— Tony!

— Sim, é Tony — disse Isabella, entre os dentes.

Do outro lado da principal avenida, Anthony Cullen, o futuro conde de Masen, brincava de índio, sua última paixão. Sem a menor piedade, ele corria atrás das galinhas da sra. Adams, uma viúva ranzinza, com um arco e uma flecha nas mãos. A babá não estava por perto.

Segurando a mão da filha com força, Isabella atravessou a rua, no mesmo instante em que a viúva saía de sua casa com uma vassoura.

— Anthony! — berrou Isabella, tendo a multidão observando-a pela janela da loja dos Horne.

O filho a ignorou, como de costume. Edward dissera que ele puxara essa característica da mãe, mas ela discordava. Sabia ser uma boa ouvinte.

A sra. Adams parou na varanda.

— Pare, conde Devil!

Conde Devil! Isabella se alegrava por saber que as pessoas não mais o temiam. Seu filho, contudo, parecia gostar do título. Ele recebera o apelido aos três anos de idade, quando dera um chute na canela do vigário, reclamando pela demora do sermão.

Até então, Tony era apenas um visconde, mas, quando o vigário o chamara de conde Devil, o manto de Edward passara para o filho.

Suspirando, Isabella deixou a viúva ir atrás do menino, enquanto procurava a recém-contratada babá. Era a quarta em um mês.

— Nana! — disse Reneesme, apontando para uma árvore. A jovem estava amarrada lá.

— Ah, meu Deus! — exclamou Isabella, olhando para a babá.

— Tenho certeza de que ele não quis me amarrar. Por favor, dê-me uma segunda chance, senhora.

— Você quer ficar?! — perguntou Isabella, arregalando os olhos.

— Sim, é claro. Ele não é mau. Simplesmente tem energia para dar e vender.

— Tony! — chamou Isabella, obrigando-o a desculpar-se com a sra. Adams, que se recusou a aceitar dinheiro pelo transtorno.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, a senhora perguntou pelo tio de Tony, cujos negócios iam de vento em popa. Quis saber também como andava a restauração do castelo, que fornecia emprego a diversos moradores. Demorara algum tempo para que eles aceitassem o conde de Masen e sua esposa. Por fim, ela indagou sobre o último romance, que fora um tremendo sucesso de vendas.

Depois de escutar as respostas educadas de Isabella, a senhora acariciou os cabelos de Tony e de Reneesme.

— Que Deus o abençoe, conde Devil!

**FIM**

* * *

**E ai... Gostaram?**

_Eu adorei esse final! As crianças são os pais escritos kkk... É um conde sedutor e escritor... Quem poderia imaginar isso? kkkk só o Edward e Bella mesmo!_

_Eu quero agradecer: **Bonniece, IssaSama, Theslenn Urils, annacaroll, lucimasencullen, Florence Santos, Tali, Joana Patricia, lina2000, Adriana Paiva, A, Marcela, Gelo007, ARF03, Ana Paula Souza 1990, BahBrito, Black Diamond 22, Cat Fairy Cullen, GaabM, ISLCullen, JOKB, Laura Fernanda Duarte, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Nessa Schiavi, PriscyllaOliveira, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, bruangel, imaryana, Anacarol202, Euterpe Anonima, Lauren Collins, Natalocas, Nicsmr, Dany, leitoras fantasmas e futuras leitoras...** Obrigada por me acompanharem meus amores... É para vocês que adapto... e agradeço de coração a todas vocês que param um tempinho para ler minhas adaptações..._

_Então meus amores... Fiquem com o Papai do céu... Que ele possa proteger e abençoar suas vidas e familias... Bom final de Semana! E até a proxima!_

_Robsteijoooossss_


End file.
